My Knight in Shining Robes
by Hufflepuff09
Summary: What could be better than being a witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing until you add Fred Weasley. The school prankster is not who Sadie would have picked for her match made in heaven, but whose to say it couldn't happen.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Hello Folks! I don't not under any circumstances own the Harry Potter stories. If I did we would not all have to suffer a terrible tragedy come July when our dear Fred must die. I am however the President and Founder of F.I.N.D-FRED IS NOT DEAD. you can join this site at .com!

So this is my second fan fic. My first one seemed to go pretty well so I decided to post another one. This is only the prologue I am hoping to have chapter 1 up by Friday. However it is rather long and so my bete will need a little time to grammatically fix it. So just hang in there and let me know what you think about the Prologue.

* * *

Prologue

Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I was eleven years old, an old man showed up at my door to tell me that I was a witch. That's right, a witch. Now naturally I thought this old man has just escaped from the crazy home that is until he pulled out his stick and made my mother's favorite vase float across the room and back. After that he began to assess some of the weird things that had happened in my life, things that my family had played off as a trick of the light or our minds going nuts. Now it was all starting to make sense.

After that he told me of this grand place where I could go to learn magic and how to use it properly. And this is how I began my journey at Hogwarts. I was immediately sorted into Hufflepuff which I loved and met my best friend and roommate Maddy. There were three other girls in our room too Penny, Jade, and Hannah. We all got along pretty well, but Maddy and I just clicked. Her real name is Madeline, but she absolutely detests that name, so we all call her Maddy unless we wanted to face her wrath.

My second year of Hogwarts I made the Quidditch team as a chaser. It was awesome. I loved flying and, though at first it was utterly terrifying, then I LOVED it. I also loved my classes. It was nothing like a muggle classroom. It was better. We got to make potions, transfigure things, and my personal favorite of casting Charms. I was really good at that and it was obviously my favorite class. And even though Professor Flitwick was kind of crazy, he was still my favorite teacher. My least favorite class was potions. Making potions was fun, but Professor Snape was near impossible. He seemed to only like Slytherines and punished anyone who was in another house, though he was a lot easier on us Hufflepuff's than he was on the Gryffindors.

So anyways my first two years at Hogwarts were amazing. I had amazing friends, and lots of fun. The only thing that seemed to put a damper on my wonderful life was my new gained stalker; Fred Weasley.


	2. Why So Serious

**Discalimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. **

Sorry guys the first version I posted was not the right one. So this is the correct chapter I decided to make Maddy nicer. Enjoy R&R let me know what you think. **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why so Serious? **

It was nice and warm on that wonderful September day as my family and I walked towards platform nine and three quarters. I was so excited; this was my third year to make the trip to the station. Maddy and I had spent three hours on the phone last night preparing for today. Maddy has decided that she had a thing for Oliver Wood and so she had to tell me exactly how to act in front of him when we saw him. That was thing we all loved, and sometimes hated, about Maddy she never failed to give us instructions on how to act around people she liked.

So anyway my mom finally took the phone from me and sent me to bed late last night after Maddy told me exactly where to meet her on the platform. I didn't mind being Maddy's second hand I was far better off in the background than in the lime light. That seemed to work for our relationship. Maddy loved the attention and I hated it. The only big fight we have ever had was last year when Maddy had a thing for Fred Weasley. However it turned out that Fred had a thing for me.

I defiantly did not share those feelings with him. In fact I loathed Fred Weasley. The school prankster along with his twin brother, they were always in trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if they had detention every night including the first. They were not the type of boys that I would associate with. I mean I was smart and I wanted to do well in school. So I defiantly did not want to get involved with the pranksters in the school. Their older brother Percy, however, was the type of guy I would be looking for. He worked hard and even heard he was prefect this year. Too bad I don't feel attracted to Percy.

I just want a lot for my life and I want to make sure that no one stands in my way. So that means that I can't be seen dating the school jokester. No matter how cute his freckles are.

As we made our way through platform nine and three quarters I spotted Maddy instantly. I quickly said goodbye to my parents and hurried off to meet her.

"SADIE!" I heard her scream as she engulfed me in an enormous hug. She tended to be the over friendly type, but I loved her any way.

"Hey Maddy," I said with a smile. It felt like being home again. We said goodbye to her parents and quickly found a compartment on the train. Pretty soon Jade, Hannah, and Penny came walking in. Once we had all got settled Maddy began to talk about her summer.

"So Sadie of course knows this story of my summer, but the rest of you don't." She began and the girls looked just eager to hear what had happened to her this summer.

"So while my family was vacationing in Spain I ran into Oliver Wood!" she exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement at the prospect of telling the story to a whole new audience.

The girl gasped and I just rolled my eyes. I had already spent many letters and phone calls discussing this with Maddy.

"Yes we hung out for a few hour and have since exchanged and few owls," she said, holding back a squeal of delight.

The girls gasped again.

"I know right!" Maddy squealed. "So if you see him act natural. That means no whispering, pointing, cheesy grins, and if you so much as crack a giggle when he is not being funny I swear to Merlin I will hex you into yesterday. Got it?" She looked pointedly at all three of them, shooting me a glance too just to be safe, fingering her wand as if to make her point clear.

The girls nodded silently and I laughed inside. I had already received this speech. Maddy could be harsh, but she just wanted to make sure we didn't embarrass her, even though she could technically take care of that herself. The girls began to talk about things they had done this summer and Maddy pretended to be interested when suddenly the door slid open and there stood Fred Weasley. He smiled at me immediately and made himself at home in the empty seat next to me.

"Sadie," he with a goofy grin upon his face. "Where have you been all my life?"

The other girls laughed, but I just glared at him, an annoyed sigh escaping my lips. "Fred we have been through this a hundred times. I am not going to go out with you!" I nearly screamed at him. Honestly, how thick was this boy's skull? He just shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean I won't keep trying," he said with an arrogant grin as he stood up. "By the way, you will never guess who is coming to Hogwarts this year." He stood in the doorway looking smug about knowing something we didn't.

"Who?" Jade asked excitedly.

"Harry Potter," Fred answered like it was no big deal. "He is on the train. George and I had to help him with his luggage"

"Really," I said, exasperated. I as getting pretty tired of this. "You expect me to believe that the boy who lived and has been in hiding for ten years is now coming to Hogwarts and he asked you to help him the luggage?"

"Yep," Fred said looking quite pleased with himself.

"Honestly Fred you will say anything to impress me won't you?" I asked, not a bit impressed and more than a bit annoyed.

"Yes, but this one was actually true," he said still smiling his big, goofy grin.

"Whatever," I said turning away from him and back to my friends.

He took this as his sign to leave and gave a little curtsey Fred style before exiting the compartment. That boy was going to be the death of me.

Once we finally got to Hogwarts, we rode the carriages up to the school while Hagrid, the game keeper, took the first years by boat. I didn't ride with Maddy since things were still pretty icy between us. Most people wondered why she was even in Hufflepuff. I mean, she isn't exactly the nicest person. She is however a Hufflepuff prodigy. I mean both sides of her family had been in Hufflepuff.

So I rode with Tammy, a second year that I helped last year. She's a muggle born too and I helped her last year cope with all the new magic. So this year she's going to help me with all the new muggle born first years. As we rode Tammy introduced me to her friend Erica, who she was really good friends with. They told me all about their summer and about how excited they were to not be on the lowest end of the totem pole finally. Once we reached the castle we went into the Great Hall, sat down at our house table, and waited for the sorting ceremony to start.

The first year came filing through being led by Professor McGonagall. She sat the hat on the stool and the school became silent. After a moment a rip in the brim opened and it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black _

_Keep your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can top them all_

_There nothing hidden in your head _

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be _

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends so put me on! Don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap _

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none) _

_For I'm a thinking cap_

The hat finished his song to a roar of applause from the students and, after a moment for the hall to quiet, McGonagall called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A little girl with blonde pig tails and a pink face stepped up to the stool. McGonagall put the hat on and it came down over eyes. I chuckled at the memory of when that had been me. Suddenly the hat cried out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

We all cheered as the little walked over to our table. Tammy and Erica were quick to greet her and make her feel welcome I had to smile. Then the sorting was under way. Hufflepuff got several more people before McGonagall cried out:

"Potter, Harry."

I froze instantly. Looking over I could see that Maddy and Jade were just as stunned motionless as I was.

"Harry Potter," whispered Tammy. "Sadie isn't that-"

"The boy who lived," I whispered back still stunned. Fred had been telling the truth. I felt just awful. How could we have been so mean to him? I looked over to see him smirking at me. I would have to apologize I would never feel right until I did.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed and Harry slid off the stool and went to sit by Fred and George. A few other students were called and then McGonagall called a Ronald Weasley. I didn't know that Fred had another brother that would be a first year this year. Soon the sorting was over and the feast began.

I sort of picked at my food seeing as how I was not that hungry. I met Suzan Bones another little first year girl. She and Hannah seemed so sweet and I couldn't wait for the year to get started. I loved being older and getting to help the younger.

When the food was finally cleared away and everyone was relaxing with overly full bellies, Dumbledore stood up. Then we got to do my favorite part of the beginning of the year feast, sing the Hogwarts song:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now their bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff _

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Brin back what we've forgot _

_Just do your best we'll do the rest _

_And learn until all our brains rot"_

Fred and George were the last ones to finish, singing slowly to a funeral march. I rolled my eyes but a smile graced my face. Finally everyone was dismissed and sent to bed. As we were filing out, I caught site of Fred and ran up to apologize. He saw me coming and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Coming to apologize are we?" he said his voice dripping with I told you so.

"No, not if you don't wipe the cheesy smirk off your face," I retorted, crossing my arms.

He immediately stopped smiling and did his best to give me a serious face. I tried not to laugh out loud. Finally I sighed and said, "Fred I'm sorry that we didn't believe you."

"Okay," he said, smiling again.

"That's it?" I asked, shocked.

"What did you want me to say? You apologized and sounded sincere so it's over and done," he answered with a shrug.

"Wow I would have figured that you would milk this for all it's worth," I said back.

For the first time in the entire two years I had known him Fred Weasley looked serious.

"Sadie you're my friend why would I do that to you. Besides you were trying to get Maddy to see that it could be true. So I forgive and we'll let it go."

"Ok well thanks, Fred," I said, turning a bright shade of red. That's weird; he's never made me blush before. I hoped he didn't see.

"Any time Sadie," he said, his usual grin settling back on his lips.

And before I even knew what was happening, he leaned down and planted a kiss right on my lips. I was so stunned that I didn't even know what to think. Before I could do anything though, even form a coherent thought, he was running down the hall shouting back at me, "Catch you later Sad!"

I sighed in frustration. More at myself than him though because I should have seen that one coming. What was bothering me more than anything was that I actually think I may have liked it. No I couldn't have! What was I thinking? This was the school prankster for goodness sakes. But, as I thought back to the few seconds out lips were touching, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I didn't know Fred Weasley as well I thought I did.


	3. Budding Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I would have enough money to hire someone to move me back in after spring break!**

Hey guys hope you had an awesome Spring Break here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Budding Relationships **

Sadie POV

When I got back to the dorm room Maddy and the other girls wanted to know all about what happened between Fred and me. I was hesitant to answer them since I was trying to shake the feeling that had been aroused from the kiss. I didn't want the girls to know I had liked it. I didn't want them to even know it had happened. So with a casual shrug I said, "Nothing happened really. I just apologized for not believing him and he said it was okay."

"That's it?" Maddy asked, sounding unimpressed as she plopped down on her bed.

I nodded my head as I quickly changed into my nightclothes. "Yep that's it." I gave another shrug as I sat down on my bed, slipping some warm socks onto my feet. "Now we should all get to bed because tomorrow it a big day what with all our classes," I said, lying down and pulling the blankets up to my chin.

My friends soon followed suit and before I knew it everyone was asleep except me. When I closed my eyes all I could see was Fred's face looming over mine. I could feel his lips caressing mine in a sweet kiss. After a while exhaustion finally won over and I fell asleep. But my dreams were haunted by the very tall and handsome Fred Weasley with his fiery red hair and soft lips.

The next morning at breakfast Maddy was talking nonstop about her plan to woo Oliver Wood. I shook my head and looked down at my food, smiling at my friends overenthusiasm. While she was going on and on about where would be the best place to talk to Oliver, I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up quickly, expecting it to be Fred, but instead I was pleasantly surprised to see none other than the ever so handsome, Cedric Diggory. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed over at him, a smile playing on my lips.

"Hey," he said in his beautiful, suave voice as he settled himself next to me.

"Hi," I replied quietly, my shy nature taking over as I glanced back down at the food in front of me.

"You're Sadie right?" he asked, getting me to look back up at him.

"Yes," I answered with a nod, blushing. I couldn't believe such a nice and cute guy knew my name! I was pulled right out of that train of thought with his next question.

"So you get to go to Hogsmeade this year right?" He asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah," I replied, the butterflies in my stomach starting to churn at the implications of his question as I gazed into his blue-gray eyes. My hope was fulfilled with his next question.

"Cool so maybe you want to go with me?" he asked, actually looking a bit unsure of himself. How adorable!

"L-like a date?" I managed to stutter out, silently cursing myself for the nervous habit stuttering.

But he didn't seem to notice or care about the fact I stuttered. He simply smiled hopefully and said, "If that's what you want."

"That would be awesome!" I replied a bit too enthusiastically.

"Cool," he said with a chuckle as he stood up from beside me. Flashing me a dashing smile he said, "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you around," I said dreamily. Then, to my utter surprise, he leaned down and planted a kiss on my cheek before walking off. I touched the spot on my cheek gingerly as I watched him exit the Great Hall. I would never wash my face again.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddy gushed as soon as Cedric was safely out of the way. "Cedric Diggory just asked you out on a date!" She and the other girls let out identical squeals of excitement.

"I know," I murmured, still slightly dazed from the whole experience.

"This is awesome!" Maddy said excitedly. "Now I just need to hook Oliver and then we can double date this weekend." Excited chatter filled the table as we started discussing plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend. What a way to start off the year.

After we were done eating, we got up and headed to our first class of the day: Potions. I hated potions and didn't particularly care for Professor Snape, not that that many people who weren't Slytherines did. Professor Snape had a way of making the lives of the rest of the student body miserable. To make matters worse we had potions with the Gryffindors who he really hated.

When we got there the class was slowly filling up. I settled at the tabled with Maddy as we discussed ways to get to Oliver to ask her out. I saw Fred and George come in from the corner of my eye a few minute later. Everyone had already taken their seats by the time Professor Snape came in and began barking orders.

We were going to be attempting to make a shrinking potion, an extremely complicated potion for our grade level. Professor Snape loved to start the year out as hard as we could handle. And this one would sure test us as it required a great amount of concentration.

"So," I said as Maddy and I began to put the potion together. "When do you think you'll get to talk to Oliver?" I looked over at her as I cut the newt heart up.

"I'm not sure," she said, dumping the fig leaves into the cauldron and stirring ten times clockwise. "I might try to catch him tonight after supper."

"Yeah," I said as I slide the cut up newt heart into the potion where it was supposed to be let simmer for two minutes. As Maddy and I were waiting for the two minute to pass I felt something hit the side of my head. Startled, I looked up from the potion, which was the perfect shade of lilac, to see a note lying on the table next to the tongue of toad.

Picking up the carefully folded note, I looked around to see who had thrown it. Fred was looking at me and more importantly, the note. He nodded towards it as he stirred his own potion, telling me silently to open it.

Maddy nudged my side and whispered, "Open it."

Sighing, I unfolded the note and read:

Sadie,

Hey I'm sorry if I was too forward with the kiss last night. I really like you and wanted to show it. I was wondering , would like to go to Hogsmead with me?

Fred

I looked over at Fred again to see him smiling at me. I gave him a small smile back but then his face turned serious and a bit worried. Confused, I mouthed to him, "What?"

All the sudden Maddy screamed my name, forcing me to look away from Fred before he could mouth to me why he was looking worried. "Sadie!" she yelled at me as our cauldron began to smoke. We forgot to stir it after the two minutes!

"Oh my gosh!" I said freaking as Maddy and I tried get rid of the smoke by blowing on it. That did no good as the potion suddenly burst into flames.

I was about to scream when Fred rushed over and pointed his wand at the smoking cauldron. "Aguamente," he said, water dousing the cauldron and putting out the fire. Sadly, our potion was completely ruined.

"Miss. Jones, Miss. Yarbow, Mr. Weasley what is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded, striding over to our table with a look of cold fury on his face. He wasn't in a good mood today and this only made it worse.

"Sorry Professor but our cauldron just caught fire," Maddy explained with a terrified look.

He gave us another look as he picked up the note I'd discarded on the table in my haste to put out the fire. I cringed as he quickly scanned it.

The note from Fred had been cast aside on the table. Professor Snape picked up the note and scanned it. "I see," he said in a cold voice. "Next time you girls want to pay more attention to your social lives than your work maybe you should remember this: Thirty points from Hufflepuff each and twenty from Mr. Weasley"

My jaw dropped at his statement. That wasn't fair at all! 60 point from Hufflepuff on the first day of classes? We'd be in the negatives! I quickly gather my wits about me though. "Professor," I intervened on Fred's behalf, "Fred was just trying to help us." My explanation did nothing to change Professor Snape's disposition though. He kept a steady glare as he looked over at me.

"Well, as noble as his action may seem Miss Jones, he should think before he distracts someone from their work," he said holding up the note. "You two will also receive a zero for your work today." And with that he strode back to his desk where he burned the note in front of the entire class.

After finishing the lecture over the potion and having each student bottle a sample of what they made, Professor Snape dismissed the class.

"Well that was certainly not the way to start off the year with him," Maddy complained as we packed our things and walked towards the door. I had a strong urge to slam the door behind me but we'd already lost enough house points for the day.

Once out in the hallway, I was stopped by Fred. It seemed he'd been waiting for me. Maddy gave me a smile and skipped away, humming under her breath. I shook my head and turned to Fred. "Hey I am so sorry about the note," he apologized immediately, his eyes pleading me to forgive him.

How could I be mad at that face? "It's okay Fred. Thank you for your help and I am sorry that we got points taken from you," I said, apologizing back with a frown. I felt bad.

"It's alright. People usually expect me and George to be the first to loose house points so it's no big deal. Did you get a chance to read the note?" he asked expectantly.

"Yeah, I did," I said softly, looking away. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. This was going to be hard. I hated hurting people but I was going to have to tell him no to going to Hogsmeade with him.

"Well what do you think?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

I looked up at him with apologetic eyes and said, "Fred you are a sweet guy and I'm really sorry, but I'm kind of already going with Cedric."

"Cedric? Diggory?" he asked in disbelief, hurt crossing his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," I said, biting my lip and looking down. I was starting to wish a hole would open in the ground and suck me into it.

"Don't be, it's cool," he said, shrugging and trying to regain a look of composed calm. "Well, I'll just catch you around later or something." Without another word, he turned around and ran after his twin.

"Everything okay?" Maddy asked when I caught up to her a few minutes later.

"Yeah," I said with a shake of my head. "Let's go. We don't want to be late to charms, we've lost enough house points today."

Fred POV

"So what happened man?" George asked, picking up on my mood as soon as I had caught up to him.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound causal, whishing he would drop the subject.

But of course he would do no such thing when he knew I was bothered with something. "Nothing? Did she read your note?" he asked confused.

"Yea, but she's not interested," I said, trying to push my way past him.

He grabbed my arm to keep me from running off. "Not interested? Man, what does a guy have to do to impress that girl?" George asked exasperated, knowing how long I'd been trying to do just that.

"I don't know ask Cedric Diggory," I responded dejectedly, taking his hand off my arm.

"Cedric? That twinkle-toe prick from Hufflepuff?" he asked, making me at smile a bit.

But it was fleeting and my frown was back as I answered, "Yea that's who she's going with now."

"Oh man, I sorry bro," George said as we continued walking down the hall to our next class, History of Magic.

"It's cool," I said with a shake of my head. "Let's just drop it and move on."

So the subject was dropped but I couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the day. Over and over again, all I could hear in my head was the girl of my dreams saying: "I'm kind of already going with Cedric." I was like a broken record stuck on repeat.

Sadie POV

Later that night, I sat alone beside the fire, curled up in an armchair, reading a book for Muggle Studies. It was really good so far. It was called To Kill a Mocking Bird. Why they wanted to kill the mocking bird I had no idea. I'd find out though I guessed. Just as I was turning the page to chapter five, Maddy came running in through the portrait hole.

"Sadie!" she exclaimed upon seeing me. "He said yes! Oliver said yes!"

I jumped up, the book all but forgotten on the arm of the chair. "He said yes?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded, practically jumping as she said, "Yeah, he said yes! We can all walk to Hogsmeade together and go to Honeydukes together and then we can split up and go to two different tables or maybe stay together and get a big table. Oh, it's going to be so fun."

She was talking so fast it was little more than a blur of words but I was good at understanding her fast talk. "Yay!" I exclaimed as we began jumping up and down and dancing around the common room, ignoring the looks from the younger students and being ignored by the older ones.

"I can't believe it," she said breathlessly as we practically ran up the stairs to our dorm room. "We have dates!"

"I know!" I said, changing into pajamas and plopping back down on my bed. "I can't wait."

Maddy looked at me and squealed, "Me either!" before she went to talk a shower.

I shook my head and lay back, a smile on my face. But, the smile soon disappeared. I should be jumping for joy. I had a date with the hottest guy in Hufflepuff. I should be ecstatic. But why then could I only see the crushed look on Fred Weasley face as he walked away from me when I closed my eyes?


	4. Author note

I know guys that it has been a long time since I have updated and I want to apologize for that. I also want to apologize for getting your hopes up and then dashing them with this note. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten you. There are currently two chapters written and are with the bête as we speak. Hopefully by the end of the week you will have two new chapters. I know what it's like to wait on an author to update. So please just bear with me and I promise the wait will be well worth it. I love you all and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.


	5. First Date Fiasco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do however own the title of most horrible author for not updating in so long!**

Hey guy so I am the worst author ever. I totally meant to put this up Thursday, but I got sidetracked and then I am ashamed to say I forgot. So here it is and I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy the chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Date fiasco **

SADIE POV

"Sadie" I could hear Maddy calling as I pulled the covers up over my head. Maddy was a morning person who was up the moment her alarm went off. I however loved the snooze button. It was my best friend.

"SADIE" Maddy called sharply pulling the covers off of me "You have to get up so we can get ready for out dates"

I groaned and reached back for the covers, but she pulled them out of my reach "up, up, up" she said clapping her hands. She tossed my shower stuff to me and it landed by my bed.

Glaring at her I slid out of bed. Grabbed my shower stuff, and headed out of the room. I began to wake up as the warm water poured over me. As I washed my face I began to feel life come back to me. As soon as I finished I went back to the room to endure the torture Maddy no doubt had planned for me. I walked in and sat my stuff down and turned to smile at her.

"Feel better" she smiled "You always seem to be much happier after a shower"

"Thank" I muttered I hated when she was right. She turned to me and pointed her wand. She muttered a spell that dried my hair and then told me to sit. For an hour she fixed my hair. She claimed she didn't trust herself to use magic and then mess it up. Soon I was beautiful by her standards and we were ready to go.

Cedric and Oliver were waiting for us when everyone gathered to head to Hogsmead. Maddy and I handed professor McGonagall our permission forms and headed over to meet them. I imagined that I must have had the goofiest smile on my face as we walked up to them.

"Hi Cedric" I squeaked and he smiled. He took my hand and gently kissed the back of it.

"You look like an angel" He said softly and I blushed a deep crimson. I hated my cheeks they would blush at anything, but whenever someone said something sweet my face might as well be a tomato. "thanks" I whispered back.

Maddy and Oliver exchanged greetings, but I didn't notice I was too busy getting lost in Cedric Diggory's eyes. We then began our trek to Hogsmead. Hand in hand the entire school knew that I Sadie Thomas was going on a date with Cedric Diggory.

"So you're a muggle born right?" Cedric asked. Wow I thought he wasted no time in bringing that up.

"Yea" I said coolly my heritage was not something I wanted to talk about. Too many people were harsh to muggle borns. I was not going hide from it either. "Is that a problem?" I asked and turned to look at him. Better to know the truth now than fall in love and know it later.

"Not for me" he said and continued walking "I have heard you are an amazing witch so I don't care what family you come from"

"Really" I asked sounding surprised

"Yea, I mean some really good witch and wizards were muggle borns. So why should it matter."

I smiled at myself thinking I may have just found the perfect man.

"So what blood are you?" I asked timidly not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"I'm a pureblood." He said simply

"Oh" I said knowing how some pureblood families felt about muggleborns "And you don't care that I am muggle born?"

"Nope, look some people like the Malfoy's may think their better than everyone else, but not my family. We are proud of our heritage, but my mother's great grandmother was a muggle. Therefore my family doesn't care too much about the interracial marriage"

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We entered into Honeydukes and found a quite little table in a corner. He ordered two butterbeers and then turned back to me. He smiled a dashing smile that made me feel weak at the knees. I thought he had to be the most handsome man that I have ever seen.

GEORGE POV

I watched my brother walking along a shelf in Zonko's Joke Shop. He looked so lonely and helpless. For the last week his brother had been anything, but his normal self. Not even pranks had cracked a smile on his face. He had fallen for someone and he had fallen hard. However that person was over in Honeydukes having a date pretending his brother didn't exist. I watched him sigh and continue to look through the store nothing catching his attention.

I turned my attention to the door as the most beautiful creature waltzed in. Her name was Angelina. I smiled and waved to her as she walked in. We played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team together. Every game one of my best mates Lee Jordan, who did the announcements, would say something about her beauty. She walked over to me.

"Hey George" she said softly her voice sounded like an angel

"Hey Ang" I smiled. I saw her look behind me and her face fell. I turned and saw she was staring at Fred. I turned back to her.

"He has been hit hard hasn't he" She asked. Angelina had made more than one comment this week about Fred's unusual behavior.

"You could say that" I said not wanting to divulge too much about my brothers private life.

"Sad He is such a sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have him" She said with a smile. "I guess I'll see you around or at practice" She said walking off to go look around the store. I watched her begin to walk away and then though of something.

"Hey Ang" she turned back to look at me "What's a guy got to do to make a girl like them"

Angelina seemed to ponder this for a moment "girls like to be shown your love. We like flowers and chocolates to show that your care enough to give us something. We also love homemade cards and poetry too" She smiled at me again.

"Thanks" I said quickly throwing a glance at my brother and heading out the door. I conjured up some flowers and threw together a cheesy poem. I sign it from Fred and took to the bar keep at Honeydukes. I pointed to Sadie and asked him to give it to her. Then I ran back to the joke shop. Lee Jordan and Fred were coming out.

"You find anything" I asked

"No" Fred sighed and walked a little ways on. I turned to Lee.

"You said you wished this first date would go bad right George?" Lee asked me looking eager.

"Yea it would be nice if it didn't work out for Fred's sake" I said watching my brothers slumped shoulders as he walked.

"I think I handle that" He said and started off towards Honeydukes.

"Wait" I called "What are you going to do" He turned back to give me a grin.

"You'll see they are about to have the worst date ever"

As I watched him go I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was not going to turn out well.

SADIE POV

Cedric was delightful company. He was such a gentlemen, and so sweet. I found myself having the best time of my life in that small booth. Until the bar keep walked up with flowers and a note. Said the guy was skinny with red hair and had bolted for the door the moment he had left the flowers. I thanked the bar keep and he left.

Cedric raised his eyebrows "Looks like I may have competition"

I giggled and opened the letter

_Sadie, _

_Roses are Red, Violets are blue_

_I really like you, and I hope you like me too!_

_I know it's corny I just wanted to show you how much I care_

_Love Fred_

I just stared at the note. He was right it was very corny, but also very sweet. Fred Weasley was known as one of the biggest jokesters in school. Here was Cedric Diggory, one of the hottest guys in school and he liked her. How could she turn away from Cedric, but there was something about Fred.

Suddenly there was popping. Someone had let out fireworks inside Honeydukes. Screaming people ran for the door. I stood and Cedric grabbed my hand and tried to protect me from the sparks. Smoke began to fill the place and we couldn't see. I tripped and fell my hand slipping from Cedric's.

"Sadie" I could hear him scream "Sadie"

Pain surged from leg.

"Cedric" I cried out I couldn't see or move "Cedric"

I heard a crash as the darkness began to take over me. The last thing I remember is the pain as someone lifted me.


	6. Reprocussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the new life I am given through the sacrifice of Jesus Christ on the cross!**

So here it is due to internet problems a day late, but here it anyways HAPPY EASTER! R&R**  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Repercussio,

SADIE POV

"Sadie" I could feel my hand slipping and hear Cedric's panicked voice as he called out for me. I had fallen on the floor, smoke everywhere, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. A crash and the pain of someone lifting me off the floor was the last thing I remember.

Now an angelic voice was calling to me "Sadie" it said bidding me to open my eyes. It took much strength, but I got them opened and I saw lots of light. I expected to look up into the warm brown eyes of my savior Cedric Diggory, but instead I was staring into the worried, sad brown eyes of Fred Weasley. I tried to speak, but my mouth was so dry I couldn't utter a word.

"It's ok" Fred said as he placed a bottle of water to my lips "You're alright just take it easy" he turned behind him "Professor she's awake" He turned his worried gaze back to him. He must have just been keeping an eye on me.

After I got a drink of water she looked Fred over more clearly. He had black soot all over his face and in his red hair. His clothes were torn and dirty too. He also had some bandages on his head. I look to her hand to notice she still had the note clutched in it. Maybe he did really love her. I smiled at him

"Fred-" she was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who charged over dragging Lee Jordan with her. She pointed to Sadie as she shook him.

"Do you see this" she yelled "Do you see the people that could have been hurt or even killed" Lee had done this why.

"It was an accident Professor honest" Lee was saying as Professor McGonagall pulled him back towards the castle.

I turned my gaze to Fred who was watching Lee and Professor McGonagall disappear.

"Lee did this" I whispered not wanting to believe it.

"I guess so" he said sadly "I wasn't with him"

"Yea right" I huffed "I almost died"

"I know, as soon as I heard you screaming I jumped through the window to get you out"

I began to frantically look around "Where's Cedric" I said trying to sit up, but Fred pushed me back down.

"Relax he is being treated for smoke inhalation"

"Fred we need to talk about the note" I said. My mind was swimming in confusion.

"What are your talking about"

I held out the note "The flowers and the note you sent me. It was sweet, Fred and you're a really nice guy, but-"I stopped her had a look of complete loss on his face. I handed him the note.

He looked the note over and over. "Sadie, I didn't write this"

"Really Fred" I scoffed "Then who did?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me" He looked at me with such a serious look that did not belong on his face "I care about you, but I would never have ruined a date to prove it to you"

I was stunned. It was so sweet. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore appeared beside us.

"Miss. Jones" He said in his soft kind voice "I hope that you are not seriously injured?"

"I think I'll live professor" I said with a weak smile.

"Mr. Weasley" He said turning to Fred "You need to come with me. We have witnesses saying that you and Mr. Jordan bought the fireworks together at Zonko's"

I gasped

"What" Fred mirrored my shock?

"You need to come with me for questioning"

Fred gave me a pleading look "Sadie I swear-"

I turned my head. I had heard enough. He would never ruin a date unless it meant something to him. I had had enough. Dumbledore lead Fred away. Cedric finally made it over to my side.

"Oh Sadie" He fell to my side "I hoped you were ok. After you fell I couldn't seem to find you. I tried I swear I tried"

I patted his head "I'm fine Cedric, just a broken leg. I know you tried I could hear you calling for me"

"How did you get out" He asked anxiously

"Fred Weasley jumped through the window and pulled me out"

"Fred, but his pal Lee Jordan set off the fireworks" He said confused

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to go into any details.

I was levitated to the hospital wing where I spent the next three days. My leg was healed quickly, but I had quite a bit of smoke inhalation. Cedric came and visited me often. He even helped me with my homework. He really is quite brilliant. I never heard from Fred. Lee Jordan had been given lots of detention, but had not been expelled. No one knew why, it was all very hush hush. On my last night in the hospital wing, I was awakened rudely by a sudden crash. Madam Pompfrey came running out.

"What is going on" She asked

"I had sat up straight up in my bed. I am sure I looked a site. My blonde hair all disarrayed.

"I don't know" I said my heart racing. After a good ten minuet check Madam Pompfrey couldn't find anything. Someone or something had knocked over a tray of supplies. After they were picked up Pomp went back to bed. I was wide awake. Suddenly someone was whispering my name.

"Sadie"

I sat straight up again. I couldn't see anything.

"Whose there" I said in a shaky voice. Suddenly Fred appeared out from behind a pillar in the room.

"Fred" I said sharply. I was going to kill him.

"No it's George"

"Oh" I said obviously embarrassed. I could usually tell them apart, but now it was dark."Sorry"

"It's ok, it's so dark in here I couldn't tell a rat from a mouse if I tried" he whispered with a laugh. I laughed too.

"What do you want George" I asked quietly I said still confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Fred" I started to interrupt him, but he put up his hand to stop me "let me finish. I wrote the letters and sent you the flowers yesterday."

I gasped "Why"

"I thought if you knew how Fred truly felt you would like him back. You see he hasn't been himself since you turned him down. He has been really depressed and I wanted you to know how he felt" He hung his head in shame. I was shocked into silence. After a few moments he continued. "I am afraid the fireworks were Lee Jordan's idea to get you to see Fred's feelings too. He was tripped though and that is how those fireworks ended up in Honeydukes."

I was still in shock. So Fred had held no part in my first date fiasco, but he had still jumped in to save me. Maybe he really did care about me.

"Thank you George for setting the record straight"

"Well he has been so beat up since the incident that I just couldn't stand to watch him one more moment"

George left after that and I went back to sleep not sure how I would proceed with my new found information.


	7. my broken heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys. So here is the next chapter hope you like it. Thank you all for your lovley review that you have written they mean so much to me. Now this chapter was not look at by my beta b/c she is busy and i wanted to post it. I tried to be good about grammatical errors but there will still be a lot. Forgive me. Enjoy

Remember a happy author writes faster. So make me happy and review!

* * *

Chapter 5: My broken heart

SADIE POV

I was released from the hospital on Halloween. I was excited because there was to be a feast that night which I did not want to miss. Cedric and Maddy both came to see me released. Maddy had been so frightened when Honeydukes had caught on fire. She was a mess the entire time I was in the hospital. My leg although healed gave me fits some time and I was still a little weak, but I would live. All thanks to a special red head named Fred. As we walked into the Great Hall I saw Fred and George sitting at the Gryffindor table. I sighed a little as the night before came into mind. Cedric led me carefully over to the Hufflepuff table. As I watched there was a small girl sitting next to Fred and he suddenly put his arm around her. I felt my heart constrict.

All through the dinner I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Fred's arm around this girl. Suddenly Professor Quirrell came running in screaming about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone erupted into complete chaos. Cedric grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door, followed closely by Maddy. Oliver had gone to his house table. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall.

"SILENCE!" and everyone froze "Everyone will please not panic. Prefects will lead their houses to their common rooms and Professor will accompany me down to the dungeon."

Cedric began to pull me again as we followed Amy one of house prefects. Once in the common room Maddy had a complete emotion break down.

"A toll!" she wailed "I wish Oliver were here. I hope he got with is house."

"I am sure he's fine Maddy." Cedric said calmly. Meanwhile I was focusing my concern on a tall, handsome red head. We had to stay in our common rooms the rest of the night for safety sake. Professor Sprout came in eventually to tell us how Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had knocked out the troll trying to save their friend Hermione Granger.

"That's amazing," Maddy said "I mean their first years and they took on a mountain troll."

"Their lucky no limbs were removed." Cedric said hotly. He didn't like the fact these first years had upstaged them.

I went to bed early that night and cried myself to sleep. How could I have been so stupid to let Fred go? I shouldn't have been so prideful. The next morning I found Cedric in the common room waiting for me.

"You ok Sadie?" he asked

"Not really Cedric." I said knowing what was coming.

"Oh?" he gave me a confused look.

"Look Cedric you are an amazing guy." I said tears spilling down my cheeks "But, I am just not the right girl for you. You are going to make some little lady very happy, but it's not me."

He was silent for a moment. He walked over and gave me a warm friendly hug.

"I will miss you Sadie" he said quietly. He released me and walked through the port hole. I stood on trembling knees. I finally forced myself up the stairs to my dorm room. Maddy was brushing her short dark hair.

"Hey is Cedric waiting for us to go to breakfast?" she asked me innocently.

"We broke up." I said softly. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. I didn't have the energy to wipe them off.

She turned sharply toward me. "When?" she asked running over to take my hand in hers.

"Just now" I said simply.

"Why?" she asked again. "I thought everything was going good?"

"I can't date someone one I am not attracted to" I said and flung myself on my bed. I just wanted Fred that was it.

"Oh I'm sorry it didn't work out honey." Maddy said softly.

"You can go on to breakfast I think I am just going to stay in bed today." I sniffed.

Maddy left, and wallowed in myself pity.

The next three years passed in a blur. Every summer Maddy would take me on a trip somewhere to cheer me up and every year it failed. I finally told her about Fred and she was determined to get us together. She said love would Prevail. I found out the girl that Fred was dating was Katie Bell. I had lost all hope that Fred and I would ever be together. He wouldn't talk to me anymore. In fact he seemed to be avoiding me. I never got my hope back. Until sixth year that is.

I was sitting next to Maddy in the Great Hall talking about our trip that summer to Australia. I looked over to the Gryffindor table like I did every time we were in the Great Hall. However instead of seeing Katie and Fred together, I just saw Fred and George. Katie Bell was at the other end of the table talking with some friends. I turned to Maddy.

"Fred and Katie aren't sitting together" I whispered as I pointed to the two people.

"Hun" she grunted as she looked between the two of them. "There is quite a bit of space between the two of them. I wonder if they had a break up over the summer."

Joy filled my heart. Maybe I could have my chance with Fred at last. I

"Do you think?" I asked excitedly and she turned to look at me. "Hang on and I'll be right back"

She quickly left and headed down the Hufflepuff table talking to some people. There was a lot of nodding and then headed back towards me.

"She broke up with him in July" she said excitedly "Apparently she wants to date Seamus Finnegan who is in her class."

"Really" I said astounded. Who would want to dump Fred, such a sweet soul?

"Yea apparently it was bad. I knew that there was too much space between them." She said triumphantly.

"I should go talk to him" I said standing up. At that moment Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"This year is going to be a special year." He began "Hogwarts would be the home to Triwizard tournament. This is a tournament that test strength and will. First we will introduce out guest. The Gentlemen of Durmstrang"

At group of gentlemen carrying sticks came marching in. They were moving their sticks in one swift motion together. Maddy tugged on my sleeve.

"Is that Victor Krum?" She asked excitedly.

I looked and sure enough the famous Quidditch player that Maddy was obsessed with was leading the group.

"I believe so." I said back focusing on them.

"The Ladies of Bereux" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed as the doors opened again and a group of girls floated forward. The one in the front had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"She must be Vela" Maddy commented

"Vela?" I asked

"They are beautiful women." She said still watching as they took their seats. Professor Dumbledore turned back to the students.

"We should make them all feel welcome this year. Now onto the tournament; One Student from every school will be chosen. If you want to participate write your name on a piece of paper and put into this-"he lifted a sheet to reveal a goblet full of blue fire. "Goblet of fire" Everyone gasped. A man from the ministry, Mr. Crouch, stood up.

"Due to safety regulation we at the ministry have decided that participants must be seventeen years of age."

The hall erupted into complaints. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the hall.

"You will have until tomorrow night to place your name in the goblet. I urge caution to you all, these tasks are designed to test you. They are not for the faint hearted. If your name is chosen there is no turning back. Now I dismiss you all"

Maddy turned to me. "Wow, this is exciting." She exclaimed "A real Triwizard tournament here at Hogwarts."

I nodded my head all I could think about was getting to Fred. I was going to talk to him tomorrow whether he liked it or not. Maddy and I were walking out the door when suddenly I ran smack into none other than Fred Weasley.


	8. Silly Fred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp **

Hey guys so enjoy this chapter because who knows when the next time I will post one will be. I am headed into finals week, and so its going to be crazy. I will also be working this summer at a camp so I won't have a lot of time to write. I will try to up date at lest once a month. I love all my readers and would hate to disappoint. So R&R OK!

* * *

Chapter 6: No you can't

I looked into the familiar brown eyes that I hadn't seen in so long. He stared right back at me.

"Uh" Maddy said reminding me she was still there "I am just going to go, and I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." I said never taking my eyes from Fred. He didn't make any effort to move either. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke.

"How have you been?"

"Good," I said "And you?"

"I've been better." He said looking down breaking the connection our eyes had. "I guess you head Katie and I broke up this summer."

"I'm sorry." I said. I did feel pity for Fred; he had so much to offer.

"It's ok, I'm getting over it." He said, but his eyes still had a sad look in them.

"That's good" and mentally slapped myself. Surly I could come up with something better than that. He seemed to read my mind, because then he laughed.

"So what do you think about this tournament? I think it's rubbish that they won't let anyone under the age of seventeen enter."

He wanted to participate in the tournament. Was he mental? Of course he was this is Fred we're talking about here.

"I mean it makes sense these tasks are suppose to be wretched." I reasoned so glad Fred couldn't enter. I didn't want to be worried about him. I couldn't lose him. I loved him too much. I just needed to figure out how to tell him.

"You never know some of us sixth years could handle ourselves in these tasks. Besides some of us could use the reward money." He seemed agitated.

"It's not worth your life though Fred." I reasoned again.

"Well I am willing to risk it. So George and I are making a aging potion so we can enter."

I thought my heart stopped beating. "Fred you can't" I said sharply.

"Why" he sounded irritated.

"Because I don't want you to; you could get hurt or die." I said trying not to cry.

"Since when do you care?" he asked hotly and I flinched.

"I have always cared Fred." I said softly.

"Yes when you were dating twinkle toes."

"Fred-"I began, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Forget it. I wouldn't expect you to understand." He said turning around and walking away.

I slowly walked back to the common room. Maddy was up in the dorm room getting ready for bed.

"Hey" she said as I walked into the room. "How'd it go?"

"Awkward, good, and then bad" I explained.

She turned to me. "Oh want to explain."

I finally let the tears fall "Oh Maddy he is planning on making an aging potion to enter the tournament."

Maddy came over to comfort me. "Look Sadie it will never work." She said simply.

"What makes you say that?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Dumbledore is not that stupid." She said

"I don't know Maddy they concoct some strange stuff. Maybe they can come up with an undetectable one."

"I don't think so" She said shaking her head. "I have some bad news though."

"What?"

"Cedric entered the tournament." I felt my heart freeze again. Why do boys want to be stupid and enter some awful tournament all for eternal glory? I may have broken up with Cedric, but I still cared about him and did want him to compete.

"Don't worry though. The goblet only chooses one. So maybe he won't get chosen." Maddy said hopefully.

"Yea" I agreed with a sigh. "Maybe"

FRED POV

I sighed in frustration as I added some more ingredients to the potion I was brewing. My twin brother George was right beside me.

"You ok Fred?" George asked me.

"Yea" I said sharply not offering anymore explanation. I didn't need to though, being my twin George quickly guessed what was wrong.

"Things didn't go well with you and Sadie?" George asked simply.

I turned to him. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"I saw you two talking. I was quite surprised though, it's been what two years?"

"Three" I said simply.

"What happened?" He asked and I knew I couldn't hide from him.

"I told her about us making the aging potion to get into the tournament. She didn't like the idea." I said slicing harshly through the herb I was cutting.

"Really" George sounded happy "That's good right?"

"No, I mean she said it's because she cares but since when has she ever cared." I said once again slicing an herb.

"Dude maybe she's changed in three years. Besides there is something I should tell." He said looking really guilty.

I turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Well you see right after the fire at Honeydukes while Sadie was in the hospital I went and saw her."

"WHAT!" what I yelled outraged.

"I wanted her to understand that it was me and Lee that ruined her date not you. I wrote the note with the flowers."

"What" I said not surprised I wasn't sure I wanted to hear more.

"You were depressed I wanted her to realize what an amazing guy you were. You know her and Cedric broke up the day after she got out of the hospital; two nights after I talked to her."

I was silent. I couldn't believe this. We continued to make the aging potion in silence. I pondered what my brother told me. Maybe Sadie really did care.

SADIE POV

Knock knock knock.

"What the heck" I muttered. I walked over to the port hole and opened it. Standing before me was an tall old man.

"Who the heck are you?" I said.

"Is it true that love me?" The old man said.

"No that disgusting" What kind of sick man was this.

The man looked down at himself and then back up with a smile. "Dumbledore put an age line around the goblet. It back fired out aging potion; Now George and I are old."

I began to laugh. Maddy was right, Dumbledore can't be fooled by an aging potion.

"I am so glad that you think it's funny." He said pouting under his beard. There was however a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you want me to try and fix it?" I asked him still laughing hysterically.

"If you could please" He said with a smile.

After a few tries I finally was able to get Fred looking like his handsome self.

"Now" He said "You never answered my question."

"What questions?" I had done forgot what he had originally asked me.

"Do you love me?" He said simply.

I couldn't lie to him. I had been lying to him and myself too much. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yes" I whispered. He walked toward me and bent down slowly. His lips connecting with mine for the second time. This time my arms reached to go around his neck. Because he was so tall though I was unsuccessful, until he bent low enough so I could. He then put his hands on my waist and lifted me into the air, out lips never parting. He began to swirl around the room. Finally we broke apart.

"I have hoped for a long time this day would come" He said "I love you Sadie and don't you forget it."


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys I know that it has been like a century since I updated and I am so sorry about that. I am working at a summer camp this summer and the internet connection is crap. Anyway I had to update this weekend in honor of the new Harry Potter movie (FYI if you haven't seen it best one yet). So anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 7: dragons and matchmaking

I sat at the Gryffindor table with Fred that night. That's right with my boyfriend Fred Weasley. Dumbledore stood up and began the ceremony where they champions for the tournament would be chosen. I felt a totally relaxed knowing that Fred had not been able to enter into the tournament. Fleur Delcore was named the champion for Beaubexton, and Victor Crumb was named champion for Durmstrang. Finally he announced the champion for Hogwarts.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY" He bellowed and the hall erupted in applause.

"What" I spit out my pumpkin juice. I looked to Maddy who was sitting by George with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

I didn't know what to feel. I felt fear for Cedric. I didn't want him to die. Why oh why couldn't it be someone I didn't know and care about. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Cedric happily ran up to the front and through a door to another room with the rest of the champions. As Dumbledore was wrapping up the announcement the goblet spit out another piece of paper.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore whispered in confusions. He turned to face the hall.

"HARRY POTTER" He bellowed. Harry stood up really slowly and headed to the front. We were all dumb struck. Ron looked utterly mad. He wasn't the only one. Many people were upset.

"He's not even of age" they were whispering. All I could think was here was another boy I liked that was going to die.

Later I was hanging out with Fred, George, and Maddy by the lake. We were discussing what happened.

"What I want to know" George said "Is how he managed to get his name in there. I mean Fred and I tried everything."

"I personally am glad you and Fred didn't get in" I said snuggling closer to Fred. He sighed, but said nothing. I knew Fred wanted to be in the tournament. However he also knew how scary that was for me. I didn't want to lose him.

"I just wish him the best of luck" Maddy sniffed "Poor kid is going to need it."

Over the next few weeks' people handed out buttons that would say GO CEDRIC and then switch to POTTER STINKS. I refused to take one. I mean I will agree the boy had no business being in the tournament, but he didn't even act like he wanted to be in one.

Before too long the first task was upon us. Dragons; they had to battle dragons. I was a ball of nerves through the whole things. Cedric was first. He was amazing. I watched as he did battle with the dragon. I couldn't believe how amazing he was. Although I didn't voice that for fear of upsetting Fred. He finally retrieved a golden egg and the crowd erupted in victory; Miss. Delecore was next, He and then Mr. Crum. Harry was last. The poor lad didn't know half the spells that other's did. Eventually he called his broom and began flying around the dragon hot on his trail. I buried my head in Fred's shoulder. I couldn't watch this. He was going to die. He survived actually, much to my surprise. I was so excited.

I could breathe a sigh of relief. That was until they mentioned that there would be a ball for student fourth year and older. I was no one for dancing. I mean I could just being silly, but to actually dance for real. I couldn't do that. Of course Fred hunted me down in the halls the day after it was announced.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" He asked so hopeful. I mean how was I supposed to say no to those brown puppy dog eyes. I sighed this would mean dress shopping, and getting all prettied up. I smiled at him.

"Of course Fred I would love too" I said with a smile. I mean I could learn to dance.

So after a charms class I ran back to my dorm in search of Maddy. Thankfully she was there brushing her hair.

"Mad I need your help" I said as I shut the door and flung my bag on the bed. She turned around and smiled at me.

"How can I be of service" She said with a mock bow.

"This is serious" I stomped my foot. "I need you to teach me to dance." I bit my lip. Most girls knew how to dance.

"You can't dance." she said with a laugh. I glared at her.

"Laugh if you will, but can you help me?" I asked her.

"Of course it's very simple." She said. For the next hour she worked with me on different ballroom dances. After several hours I looked halfway decent.

"Maddy are you going?" I asked once we had collapsed on the beds.

"I would if someone would ask me." She replied sadly. Ever since he graduated Oliver and her hadn't been on the best of terms. In fact I don't know that they'd spoken at all.

"I bet George would go with you."I said. She just stared at me for a few moments.

"Do you think?" she asked. She almost sounded anxious.

"I can talk to Fred." I said with a smile. So Miss Maddy had a little bitty crush on the other Weasley trouble maker.

"That would be great." She said also with a smile. "Then we could double."

"Yea" I stood up "I think I am going to go find Fred right now. That way you can go with me to find a dress."

I ran down up to the Gryffindor Tower. Lee Jordan was walking in.

"JORDAN" I yelled. He stopped and turned to stare at me.

"Hey Sadie" He said slowly.

"Is Fred up there?" I asked him.

"Uh" He looked back to the porthole "I can look"

"Thanks I said and turned to sit on a bench outside the common room. After a few moments Fred came out.

"Hey what's up?" He said taking a seat next to me.

"I was wondering if George had a date." I said getting straight to the point.

He seemed stunned. "Why?"

"Well because Maddy doesn't have one either and I was thinking that if George didn't have one, then maybe they could go together."

Fred began to laugh. "Of course that is an awesome idea." He said pulling me into a hug.

"You thought I wanted to go with him didn't you." I said.

"Well-" He looked a little ashamed.

"Fred, I love you and that is never going to change." I said kissing him gently on the mouth.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that" He said returning my kiss. We sat there in each other's arms, until we were both busted by McGonagall for PDA.


	10. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys once again it has been a century since I updated. I am so sorry, but I am starting my Junior year and so my schedule has been super crazy. I hope that it is going to slow down here in a bit. So anyways I used up my one Saturday that I had off to update. So without further to do here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Yule Ball

"You look absolutely stunning." Penny breathed as me and Maddy came out of the dressing room in matching dresses. Mine was a short green dress with bow in the front, while Maddy' was the same except yellow. We thought since we were going with twins it would be cute to look alike too.

"Thanks" I said blushing. I was so excited about the dance tonight. Me and Fred our arms around one another dancing to the slow song, it was going to be magical.

"Are we ready?" Maddy asked bringing me out of my trance.

"I guess" I said heading toward the door. We walked down stair just as a third year was coming up.

"Oh I was just coming to get you, the Weasley boys are down in the common room waiting on you." She said with a smile.

"Great" I said picking up my pace. We walked out into the common room and I stopped. Fred was wearing a suit. Like a muggle tuxedo with a dark green vest. George was wearing Gryffindor colored robes. They noticed us and began to walk toward us. Fred also had roses in his hand.

"There are no words Sadie to describe how you look." He said holding out the flowers for me.

"And you" I said still shocked "Your wearing a suit and brought me flowers"

"Well I read that when you go to formal occasions this" He said spinning to gesture the suit "Is what the men wear and I wanted you to feel comfortable. I also read that they bring flowers to their date."

"Awe Fred" I said giving him a hug "This is the sweetest thing any man has ever done for me."

Soon we were all on our way to the ball. It was kicked off by the four champions dancing with their partners. Harry had taken a former classmate; they looked kind of cute together. That was when I spotted them Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang. I stopped for a moment. They looked absolutely perfect together. He deserved happiness and I was happy for him.

"Isn't that your brother's friend with Victor Crum" Maddy was asking George.

Fred whipped his head around to see Hermione dancing with Victor Crum.

"Blimy I almost didn't recognize her." He said. He seemed a little dumb stuck so I wacked him over the head.

"Sorry he said cringing against my head, not as beautiful as you of course." He said with a grin.

After the champions had finished their dance we all went out on the dance floor. I had a blast. Fred and George were the main event. The busted out dance moves like I had never seen before. After a while Fred led me out to the court yard.

"What are we doing?"

He led me to sit down on a bench.

"I thought we could have a serious conversation." He said. I was stunned Fred Weasley has a serious conversation.

"Ok" I said slowly letting my confusion show.

"Well as you know we are sixth years and in a little over a year we will be graduation from Hogwarts."

I nodded I didn't like to think of graduating Hogwarts. I mean this place had been my life for the last seven years.

"So I was wondering if we could start think more seriously about us."

I stared at him. Was he talking about what I think he was talking about?

"I love you Sadie. I have never felt this way about another girl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I stared again. He was asking me to marry him.

"What do you think?" He said looking very hopeful.

"I love you Fred and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. However don't you think we're too young to be talking marriage?"

"Are you kidding?" He exclaimed looking so happy. "My mother would be sp happy to know I have a plan."

"What are you going to do with your future Fred?" I asked wanting to know what I was looking at.

"I am going to open my joke shop with George."

I sighed once upon a time I would have expected much more from my future husband, but think about it I could not imagine Fred or George for that matter doing anything else.

"Is that a problem?" He asked looking worried.

"Honestly I can't picture you doing anything else." I said with a smile.

"So you don't mind?" He said looking at me seriously.

"No" I said simply leaning in to kiss him. It was a passionate kiss. I knew deep in my heart that this was the man I was supposed to marry. He was nothing like the sort of man my parents had picked out for me. I mean in fact he was the exact opposite. However something about him keeps drawing me in.

"So does this mean that you are going to marry me?" He asked again.

"Fred we are only sixteen. I mean I would love to think that we are going to get married, but we're so young." He gave me a sad look. "Fred I love with all my heart."

He smiled at me. "I guess that's all I can ask for right now. I mean this with all my heart Sadie I will marry you one day."

With that he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. It was not a rough kiss. It was soft and full of love. I knew from this kiss that Fred really and truly loved me. We were interrupted by the sound of an angry woman.

"Next time buck up the courage and ask me yourself and not as a last resort." Hermione Granger was shouting at Fred's younger brother Ron.

"That's just completely off the point" Ron defended.

Ron and Harry started up the stairs with Hermione screaming after them "RON YOU SPOILED EVERYTHING"

Hermione collapsed on the stairs sobbing. I looked at Fred and he was staring at Hermione.

"Ron can be really pig headed sometimes" He said simply.

"Does he like her?" I asked

"Oh I am sure he does, but he'll never admit it and chances are she will never admit she like him back." Fred said with a laugh.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's such a shame they could be passing up true love." I sighed.

"Yes I'm defiantly glad we got past this part in our relationship." Fred said with a smile.

I smiled back "me too"


	11. The Second Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( **

Hey guys I know it has been ages since I have updated so I thought I would spend my fall break writing for you. So here is the first of TWO new chapters hope you like them!

* * *

Chapter 9: The second Task

SADIE POV

After all the excitement from the Yull ball subsided everything turned to the second task that was quickly approaching. Fred and George were making bets with other student's on who would win. Most of the Hufflepuffs thought that Cedric would win. I was not sure. Cedric was good, but Harry was only fourteen and had already had achieved so much. I still worried about Cedric being in this tournament. I mean even though we were broke up I still cared for him. I however couldn't talk about it in front of Fred because he would take it the wrong way.

The night before the second task Maddy and I were standing in the hallway talking to Fred and George. Maddy had developed a small thing for George since the Yull Ball. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came running down the hallway.

"Mr. Weasley's" She said addressing the boys "Have you seen Miss. Granger or your brother?" She asked them ignoring that Maddy and I were standing there.

"Uh" Fred looked to George who shrugged his shoulders still preoccupied with Maddy "I think they were in the library helping Harry"

McGonagall huffed "Will you please go and bring them to Professor Dumbledore's office promptly please" She said turning on her heel. She looked a little up tight.

"What did you do this time, and do you want all three?" George popped up.

"They have done nothing wrong and no I just need Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger" She said stomping back down the hallway. George and Fred looked confused at each other.

"Well" Fred said after a few moments "I guess we had better go and get them." We all walked silently down the hallway towards the library. All of us I'm sure were wondering what Dumbledore needed with Hermione and Ron. Finally we turned into the library. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in the back. I am guessing preparing for the task tomorrow.

"Hey" Fred said walking up to them. "Dumbledore needs to see you to in his office." He pointed to Ron and Hermione.

"Us?" Ron said looking worried

"Did he say why?" Hermione asked looking put out.

"Nope" George replied "McGonagall just said to send you two pronto to his office. She did look a bit grim though" He finished looking thoughtful.

Hermione sighed and turned to Harry "Get as many books as you can and take them to the common room. We'll meet you back there and figure this thing out."

Harry nodded and began shutting books preparing to take them back to the common room. He looked like he had a long night ahead of him so the four of us just slipped back out of the library. Fred and George walked Maddy and I back to our common room. As we approached the portrait I turned to face Fred.

"I guess this is goodnight." I sighed. I hated having to tell him goodnight. Sometimes I wished he was in Hufflepuff or I was in Gryffindor.

"Yea the suckiest part of the night" Fred said apparently the feeling was mutual. He leaned in a planted a soft kiss on my lips "I hope you have sweet dreams of me." He whispered with a grin on his face. I could feel my face heating up.

"I hope you have the same" I whispered back softly.

"Honestly" I heard Maddy pipe up "Why do you two have to get so mushy with the goodnight part?"

I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. We finished with our goodnights and we went inside. I fell asleep dreaming of me and Fred and the life we would have together.

The next morning Fred and George were waiting for us outside the portrait looking very grim.

"What's wrong with you two?" Maddy asked

"Ron and Hermione never showed back up last night." George said

"That is so weird" I said confused "Maybe since they are so close to Harry Dumbledore wanted them to help set up." I suggested lacing my hand with Fred's. I could tell her was worried.

"Maybe "He said "We should head down to the lake and find out"

We walked down to the black lake in silence. It was hectic there already. We met up with Fred and George's little sister Ginny and some fellow Gryffindors and stood by them. Penny and Jade came walking by and noticed we were clearly standing with the Gryffindors.

"What are you guys doing?" Penny looked shocked.

"Watching the second task" Maddy said obviously "What are you doing?"

Penny huffed "I mean why are you with the Gryffindors. Shouldn't you be supporting Cedric?"

"Well I do support Cedric, but I like Harry too and I want to stand with Fred." I explained in one breath.

"So you are supporting Harry the cheater over Cedric?" Penny sneered and Jade laughed. I felt Fred tense up beside me.

"Don't call him that. Harry is going to show that twinkle-toed prat up and then you will be eating your words." He yelled at her. We were attracting an audience so I turned Fred away from them. After a few seconds I felt him calming down.

"I'm sorry Sadie. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's just that Harry is like a brother to me and I feel this need to protect him. I mean the poor kid has gotten so much crap over this whole ordeal and he doesn't even want in. I mean is it his fault someone wants him dead?" Fred looked over at me. I placed my hand gently over his on the rail.

"I understand Fred. If means anything I admire Harry's courage. I mean he has taken the criticism and everything without truly fighting back. I personal already think that he is a champion, even if he doesn't win." I smiled and Fred wrapped his arm around him. It was cold, but in Fred's arms I was nice and toasty.

"ATTENTION" I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice boom over the crowd. "TODAY OUR CHAMPIONS ARE FACED WITH A CHALLENGING TASK. LAST NIGHT SOMETHING WAS STOLEN FORM EACH OF OUR CHAMPIONS, A SORT OF PRIZE POSSESION IF YOU WILL. THEIR TASK IS TO SWIM TO THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE AND RETRIEVE THESE POSESSION WITHIN ONE HOUR."

I impatiently as Dumbledore finished his speech. I wanted the task to be done and know that Cedric and Harry were safe.

"ON YOUR MARK" I heard Dumbledore say "GET SET" suddenly and I heard the splashing of the champions diving in to the lake. Fred, George, Maddy, and I pushed through the crowd followed closely by Ginny. Soon we were at the edge of the lake. Harry had not jumped in. instead he looked like he was choking to death.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Ginny cry panicked. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. Fred reached his other arm out and put it around her. Suddenly Professor Moody, the new DA teacher, gave Harry a light push in. Ginny let out a cry.

"Why would he do that now he's going to drown" tears began falling down her face. Fred took his arm off of me and was trying to comfort his sister. I had to wonder if Ginny had a little crush on Harry. She was getting awful upset. Suddenly there was big splash and Harry came flipping out of the water and dove back in. We all began cheering.

"He's alright" Ginny all but screamed. Once we calmed down Ginny began looking around the crowd frantically.

"Where is Ron and Hermione?" She asked looking at Fred and George. Fred slapped his face.

"We forgot to look for them when we got here. I do hope they are ok. I mean if Ron got expelled we would know right?" Fred asked looking at me.

"I am sure their fine. They are probably just closer to the lake where Harry will come out."

Ginny looked like she was about to ask a question, but suddenly red sparks flew up from the lake. Ginny leaned as far over the rail as she could with Fred hanging onto her coat tail.

"Ginny you are going to fall overboard." Fred yelled as he pulled her back. After a few minutes they were fishing Fleur Delcore out of the lake. Apparently she had ran into some Grindylows. They were immediately casting spells over her. Ginny was still searching the water frantically.

"I wonder what they took." Ginny asked "What is Harry's most prized possession?"

"His map or maybe they invisibility cloak" Fred and George suggested, but Ginny shook her head.

"I am pretty sure Dumbledore is the only one who knows about those." She said with a smile.

I began to think about it. What was the "they boy who lived" most prized possession. I would immediately suggest his family, but he had none, except for the Weasley's of course. They were Harry's adopted family. Suddenly it hit me.

"Oh my gosh what about Ron and Hermione?" I said suddenly causing Fred, George, and Ginny to turn around.

"What about them?" Fred asked confused.

"Think about it. Dumbledore wanted to see only them not Harry. How could they have possibly been in trouble without Harry? No one has seen them today and what was taken was taken last night." I said the logic making sense in my head. It must have made since in Fred's too because he got his ghostly look on his face. Suddenly we heard cheering from the lake. We turned just in time to see Cedric Diggory coming out of the water pulling Cho Chang along with him.

I gasped as a pang of jealousy hit me. I didn't know why because I was with Fred, but the fact that another girl was his most prized possession for some reason upset me.

"I guess you're right" George said stunned "I hope Ron and Hermione are ok."

A few minutes later Victor Krum came up pulling Hermione with him.

"I guess they took whomever the champions took to the ball." Ginny suggested "Except for Harry because it doesn't take a genius to see he did not care for his date." It looked like she was holding back a laugh.

We continued to watch the water, but nothing happened. Finally after what seemed like forever Ron and a little blonde girl came up out of the water. Fred and George began cheering, but Ginny was still searching the water. Fleur was going crazy pulling the little girl out of the water. I assumed that must have been a sister or friend; her possession that she could not rescue her. Suddenly Harry came shooting out of the water. He was covered in all kinds of bites. Ginny, George, Maddy, Fred, and I ran to get closer to where the champions were. After the a few minutes of heated discussion Dumbledore made his announcement.

"THE WINNER OF THE SECOND TASK IS MR. CEDRIC DIGGROY" He said as all the Hufflepuff's erupted in cheers. Even Maddy and I were clapping for Cedric. Fred, George, and Ginny did not look happy.

"HOWEVER SINCE APPEARS THAT MR. POTTER WOULD HAVE FINISHED FIRST HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR HIS DETERMINATION TO RESCUE THE OTHERS WE HAVE AWARDED HIM SECOND PLACE."

All the Gryffindors cheered. Fred and George I swear were the loudest. I was happy too, but I felt like they were being a little ridiculous. Fred seemed to notice my face because he immediately settled down. Finally everyone began to head back towards the castle.

"So why were so upset that we were happy they gave Harry second place?" Fred asked as we fell back behind George, Maddy, and Ginny.

"I don't Fred I like Harry, but I like Cedric too" I said and Fred stopped I immediately realized what I had just said "Not like that" I quickly explained "I mean as friends of course. So I am torn between the two. I just don't want things to get ugly and they are because they are both from Hogwarts."

I heard Fred sigh "You are right we should be showing more sportsmanship than this. So let's root for Hogwarts which ever champion may come out" He suggested. I smiled lacing my hand with his.

"I'd like that" I replied.


	12. The Final Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Final Task

A few nights after the second task Maddy and I were sitting in the common room talking.

"I think Ginny Weasley has a small crush on Harry Potter." I commented remember Ginny's actions at the second task.

"What makes you say that?" Maddy asked surprised. I guess she had not been paying attention. Usually Maddy was the first person to recognize romance. She was with me and Fred.

"Just the way she was acting the other day. She only cared about Harry not even her brother who was under water. She was completely distraught when she thought Harry would drown." I said listing my evidence.

Maddy seemed to think about this for a moment. "Sounds like she might; Oh isn't that adorable?"

We talked some more when suddenly Cedric came walking by.

"Hey Cedric" I said as was walking and he stopped "Good job the other day"

He smiled at me "Thanks Sadie, I thought maybe you would be going to Harry since the Weasley's are practically family to him." He said searching my eyes.

"Fred and I have decided to just go for Hogwarts which ever champion wins as long as it's our school we don't care" I replied

"Well" Cedric said "I think that's very noble of you"

I was just about to comment when one of the Prefects came running in.

"Cedric; Cedric" He shouted running up to Cedric "I just over heard it during my prefect duties, Barty Crouch has been killed"

Everyone gasped Barty Crouch worked for the ministry. He was the one who put the whole tournament together.

"What happened?" Cedric finally breathed.

"I don't know. I know Harry Potter found him. No one has apparently seen him since the second task." The boy said in one breath.

"What are they going to do?" I asked hopeful maybe they would just call this horrid tournament off.

"Fudge and Moody are in Dumbledore's office discussing what to do. I think Dumbledore wants to cancel the tournament."

"WHAT" Cedric said outraged.

"Well that's good isn't it?" I spoke up

Everyone looked at me.

"I mean the person behind the entire tournament was just killed. Something fishy is going on here it could be dangerous."

Cedric shook his head "I have not gone through two difficult tasks just to get nothing. We had better finish it."

I sighed it was not use. I was the only one who thought this tournament was dumb and that someone was going to get hurt. I retired to my room for the night, because apparently no one wanted to listen to me.

The next day the entire school was buzzing about the death of Mr. Crouch. However the minister had decided that the tournament would continue. The third and final task was set to be in late April. After that attentions turned to that task. Harry had gained a lot of respect from others due to his performances in the first two tasks. People realized he you had to be mad to put your own name in the goblet at such a young age.

As the final task approached everyone was getting anxious over who would win. Cedric and Harry were tied for first and second place while Krum and Fleur followed in third and fourth place. I just wanted everyone to come out alive; especially Cedric and Harry.

Maddy and I met Fred and George outside to head to the task. It was being held at the Quidditch pitch. Maddy and George had officially been dating for about three weeks. They were so cute together. I thought it was funny how Maddy had a huge crush on Fred and ended up with George. We walked silently down to the task. As we approached we saw a gigantic maze set up.

"Oh well this doesn't look that dangerous" I commented

Fred laughed "With magic Sad there is no telling what awaits them in that Maze."

I sighed "True; I was hopeful though"

"Sadie why don't you try trusting that Cedric and Harry know enough to take care of themselves" Maddy suggested

"Yea" George put in "Harry did defeat the dark lord after all"

"I guess you guys are right" I said we took our seats. We on the rail in about the middle section of the stands. Pretty soon Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came over to stand with us.

"How is Harry?" Fred asked Ron and Hermione

"Nervous" Hermione said never taking her eyes from her friend down on the field. I sensed that she was one who might be on my side about the tournament being cancelled. Finally Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"TODAY WE HAVE REACHED THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK. OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE ALL SHOWN TRUE COURAGE AND HAVE MANAGED TO SURVIVE THE FIRST TWO. NOW THE FINALLY TASK IS SIMPLE. PROFESSOR MOODY HAS HIDDEN THE TRIWIZARD CUP DEEP IN THE MAZE. THE CHAMPIONS MUST GO IN A GET IT, BUT BE WARNED THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS AS THEY SEEM IN THE MAZE. BECAUSE MR. DIGGORY AND MR. POTTER ARE TIED FOR FIRST PLACE THEY WILL BOTH ENTER THE MAZE TOGHETER. MR. KRUM WILL FOLLOWS THEM AND THEN MR. DELACLURE."

A shot rang out and the two boys slowly entered the maze. After a few minutes Krum entered and then Fleur. After that is was mostly just a waiting game for the rest of us.

"I wonder what he meant by things are not always what they seem?" Maddy asked

"I think" Hermione answered "He meant that the maze can play tricks on your mind. It was warning that they should be really carful. A magical maze is anything but safe."

I could tell Hermione and Ginny were worried. I think the boys were just ready to know who would be the true Triwizard champion. It seemed like ages before red sparks flew up. That meant that a champion needed help. Several ministry wizards went in and brought Fleur out. She was covered in dirt and grass. They laid her down and began performing spells on her.

"I wonder what happened." I asked, but no one answered. We were just happy it was not one of our people.

After a little longer they had to go get Krum. It appeared that he had been cursed. So that left Cedric and Harry still in the maze. Fred and I had rubbed off on some people that we should just cheer for Hogwarts and support our school. So all of Hogwarts began cheering, because a Hogwarts champion would win. Now it was just a matter of whom would it be? We waited and waited and waited yet nothing happened. We could tell the professor's were getting restless that neither one had shown up.

"What is taking so long?" Hermione asked agitated "They should have found that stupid cup by now"

The sun was beginning to set down when suddenly there was a _Crack_ and Harry and Cedric appeared below. Harry was lying on top of Cedric. We all began to cheer. They had made it they were alright. Suddenly an ear piercing scream rang out. Everyone stopped and that's when I noticed that Harry was crying and Cedric wasn't moving.

Hermione and Ron took off moving down the stands and I was right behind them. _Please not Cedric please _I thought as the tears began to move. I could tell Fred was right behind me. The minister and Dumbledore were already out there. Dumbledore was trying to get Harry off of Cedric. I saw Cedric's dad and Fred's dad run out onto the field. We had just stepped off the bleachers when I heard Amos Diggory let out a cry.

"THAT'S MY SON" He said "THAT'S MY BOY" He knelt beside Cedric.

Professor Moody had pulled Harry off of Cedric and was holding him.

I began to feel myself sob as Fred put his arms around me. Cedric Diggory was dead.

Everyone was silent when suddenly Hermione piped up.

"Where's Harry?" She said frantically looking around

"Maybe Moody took him away to calm him down?" Fred suggested

Suddenly Snape ran out and said something in Dumbledore's ear. Suddenly the two of them followed by McGonagall ran back towards the castle. Hermione and Ron took off after them. Naturally I followed to keep them out of trouble so Fred followed me. We followed the sounds of shouting coming from Moody's office. We all stopped outside the door and listened.

"ARE YOU ALASTORE MOODY" Dumbledore was yelling

"No" Professor Moody, or whoever he was, said. It sounded like he was being strangled.

"IS HE IN THIS ROOM" Dumbledore yelled "IS HE IN THIS ROOM"

It was silent for a moment.

"Harry get away from there" Dumbledore said sharply

There was the shuffling of feet and then it sounded like several trunks being opened.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. "Professor Snape call Azkaban I think they will find they are missing a prisoner."

Professor Snape muttered something and then began heading toward the door. We all had to hide so we would not be seen. After that Professor McGonagall came out leading a dirty and bloody looking Harry we followed them up to the Hospital wing. After a few minutes we demanded to be let in to see him. Ron and Hermione were allowed and they said they would tell us what they knew.


	13. What's Next

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**

Hey guys so I have been working really hard to write this chapter and I am hoping to have another one up Friday in honor of Pt. 2 coming out on DVD. Please leave comments I love them and I love all you guys who take the time to ready this story!

* * *

Chapter 12: What next

The next several days seemed like a daze. Harry Potter was in the hospital wing for the first two days. Professor Dumbledore gave the school explicit instructions not to be asking Harry any questions about what happened. I just couldn't get past the fact that Cedric was dead. The day after it happened I stayed in bed and cried. Finally Maddy came in to get me up for the end of the year feast.

"Come on Sadie it's time you got out of this bed." She said ripping the covers off of me.

"Leave me alone" I grumbled rolling over.

"Look I understand that Cedric's death is hard for you; it's hard for all of us." She said "You need to get out of this bed. Fred is super worried about you, and it's the last feast."

After several minutes of arguing she had me in clothes and was ushering me out the door. We walked out the portrait to see Fred pacing. When the portrait shut he stopped and looked up at me. I am sure I looked absolutely dreadful, but hey for better or worse. I flung myself into his arms and began to cry. Fred held me tight and lightly stroked my hair. I finally calmed myself down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Sadie" Fred said sincerely "I know Cedric was a good friend to you; given your past history together."

I shook my head "I just can't believe he's gone"

Fred hugged me before taking my hand and leading me to the Great Hall. When we got there he did not let my hand go to go to our separate tabled. He just pulled me toward the Hufflepuff table and sat down right next to me. Several people were starring, and I just looked at him.

"I am not going to leave you alone to deal with this. I am your boyfriend and my place is right beside you. However you belong with your house right now so I am coming with you" He stated looking deep I my eye.

I nodded and sat down next to him. The Great Hall was usually decorated in the House Cup champions' colors however tonight the drapes were black; for Cedric. There was a soft buzzing of Conversation before Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"The End" He said "Of another year" His eyes swept over the hall falling on our table. We were by far the saddest looking faces in the entire hall.

"There is so much I would like to say to you all" He began "But first I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be sitting here." I felt the hot tears falling down my face again as he gestured to our table "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you to all stand and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory"

Everyone did too. Chairs scraped across the hall as people stood up and shouted "Cedric Diggory". I caught sight of Cho Changs face. There were tears streaming down it. I can't imagine how she must feel. I mean Cedric and I had dated, but he was now just a good friend. I couldn't imagine if it had been Fred who has died. I turned to Fred and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't every leave me" I whispered.

"I won't" He said back kissing my forehead.

"Promise" I said looking into his eyes.

"I promise" He said.

Everyone began to sit back down as Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many qualities that distinguished the Hufflepuff house. He was a loyal friend, hard working, he valued fair play. His death has affected all of you whether you knew him or not. Therefore I think you should know exactly how it came about."

I stared dumbfounded at Dumbledore. Was he allowed to tell us this? I looked at Fred who looked just as shocked as me and shrugged his shoulders and held tightly to my hand.

"Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore stated.

My free hand flew to my mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut. Fred held even tighter to my hand as if Lord Voldemort was going to try and come and take me from him. I could feel panic rising inside me. This was an evil dark lord. He had been responsible for the death of many people.

"The ministry of magic" Dumbledore continued "Would not want me to tell you this. In fact some of your parent's maybe upset that did so-whether they do not believe that Voldemort is back or they would just not want me telling you because you are so young. It is my belief that the truth is better than the lies, and to try and make Cedric's death seem like an accident is an insult to his memory."

Almost every face was starring terrified at Dumbledore. There was a few students' at the Slytherin table who were not paying attention.

"Now there is another person who I should mention connected with Cedric's death" Dumbledore said "I am of course talking about Harry Potter. Harry escaped Lord Voldemort, but not before risking his life to bring Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. He showed courage and bravery that few wizards have shown when facing Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore raised his goblet in Harry's direction. Then everyone, with the exception of the Slytherin table, followed suit.

"The Triwizard tournament's aim was to further magical understanding." Dumbledore continued "In light of Lord Voldemort's return such ties are more important than ever." He seemed to be looking at all the guest school. "Every guest here would be welcomed back should they wish to. I will say again in light of Voldemort's return we are only as strong united as we are weak divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit ad language are nothing if our aims are identical and our hearts are open." He sighed "It is my belief-and I have never hoped to be more mistaken-we are all headed for dark and difficult times"

I put my other hand over Fred's and held on. I feared for our future.

"Some of you in this hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago a student was taken from our mist. Remember Cedric."

I leaned my head on Fred's shoulder tears still flowing. There was hardly a dry eye in the hall. Even Fred seemed to have some glistening in his eyes.

"Remember if the time should come to make a choice between what is right and what is wrong; what is easy and what is hard. Remember what happened to a boy who was good and kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric."

After that we were all dismissed to go and pack our trunks. Fred led me from the hall to a empty passage way. I threw my arms around him.

"Fred I'm scared" I said holding onto him. He held me tightly as if I may never return to him if he let go.

"Don't be afraid" He said "I won't let anything happen to you"

"I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." I no tears left. They had all been cried already.

"Sadie listen to me I am not going anywhere ok. I am going to be right by your side and we are going to get through this." He said smiling at me.

The next day I sat with George and Fred on the train. I was determined that for the last few hours we were together I would not leave Fred's side.

"So what's next?" I asked them.

Fred shrugged his shoulder "Who knows. I mean I guess we're all going to band together and fight."

Suddenly we heard shouts across the hall. George stood up to see what was going on.

"Malfoy" He muttered pulling out his wand and sliding open the door. Fred stood pulling his wand out also.

"Sadie I'll be right back" He said following his brother. I listened to a few more shouts and then I heard what sounded like fireworks going off. I jumped up and ran out to see what was going on. I walked over to the compartment where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were supposed to have been sitting. Fred and George were in the door way wands drawn and there was a heap at their feet. Inside the compartment Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands were all drawn too.

"What happened" I demanded

"Malfoy was saying awful things" George explained "About how the muggle born's and the muggle lovers will go first."

I gasped as I looked at the three boys on the floor scared from the hexes.

"Interesting effect" George said examining one of the boys "Who used the Furnunculus curse?" He asked

"Me" Harry admitted

"Odd. I used the jelly leg and it looks like those two don't mix well." He said. I looked to see what he was saying and it appeared that one of the boys was sprouting tentacles from this face. The three Weasley boys rolled the unconscious boys out into the corridor.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Fred asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"So are you going to tell us who you were blackmailing" Harry asked sitting back down.

I looked sharply at Fred. I didn't know they were blackmailing anyone.

"Oh" George said "_that"_

"It doesn't matter" Fred said quickly "It wasn't important anyway."

"Oh I think it matters" I said shooting daggers at Fred.

"We've given up" George offered trying to ease the tension.

"Well if it wasn't important and you have given up then why not tell me?" I said still looking at Fred.

"Alright if you must know it was Ludo Bagman"

Harry sucked in a breath "Bagman you don't mean-"

"No nothing like that" Fred explained "Remember the bet we made with him at the Quidditch cup?"

I huffed "Fred you have been gambling?"

"Technically it was this summer before we started dating" He said sheepishly

"Any way" George continued "We won the bet and the git paid us in Leprechaun money so it vanished. We found out that he has a HUGE gambling problem. Apparently he got in real deep with the goblins. Gave them everything he has and it's still not enough to pay off his debts. So he made a bet on you Harry to get out of it."

"Me" Harry said "But I won so shouldn't he be cleared"

"Not exactly" Fred said "The goblins said you squared with Diggory and so Bagman's on the run now"

Everyone began to chuckle even me. We played exploding snap until the train pulled into the station. Everyone grabbed their gear and prepared to leave.

"Fred; George could I speak with you for a moment?" Harry asked.

I stepped outside the compartment, but I could still hear them.

"Take it" I heard Harry say

"What" I heard Fred's shocked voice

"Take it" Harry said firmer "I don't want it"

"He's mental" George said

"No I'm not" Harry said "You take it and get inventing. It's for the joke shop"

"He _is _mental" Fred commented

"Listen" Harry said "If you don't take it then I am going to throw it down the drain. I don't want it or need it. However I could do with a few laughs. I am sure we're all going to need them soon."

"Harry" I heard George said "there must be a thousand galleons here"

"Yea" Harry replied "Imagine how many cannery creams that would be. Just don't tell your mother where you got it . . . although she might not want you working for the ministry now."

"Harry-"I heard Fred began, but Harry interrupted him.

"Look just take it or I'll hex you ok and I know some good ones now. Can you just do me this one favor? Buy Ron some new dress robes and say there from you."

After that he came out of the compartment and gave me a smile.

"Thank you" I mouthed to him. He nodded and headed off the train. Fred and George came walking out still looking shocked. Fred looked at me and I was smiling broadly. He started laughed and picked me up in his arms and twirled me around.

"We're going to be just fine" He said George joining in with the celebration. I could only hope he was right.


	14. Convincing Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters**

Hey guys so how I found the time during final's week to update I don't know, but I did. So anyway after this week I have five weeks off from school so hopefully I will get several chapters in in that time. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this and I hope you all have HAPPY FINALS WEEK AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

Chapter 13: Convincing Mother

SADIE POV

"I don't care Sadie" Mom said as she bustled around the kitchen preparing dinner "The answer is still no"

"Mom" I said trying to keep my cool "They wouldn't let us come back if it was dangerous"

"Sadie I don't know anything about this world ok" Mom said turning to look at me "All I know is your ex-boyfriend was killed last year by some dark lord back from the dead. I don't think I want you involved in this anymore."

"And what am I supposed to do Mom" I said my voice rising now "I am what I am I can't change that"

"No" She said "But you can control it now. So you will attend public school and grow up like a normal person and just forget that part of you"

"Mom I can't just stop being a witch" I yelled at her "How could you ask me that"

"Sadie" Mom said taking a breath "I would rather you be something you're not than be dead"

"What about Fred mom" I said tears coming now "I love him and I am not going to stop and he is a wizard"

"You will meet another boy" Mom said simply

"I LOVE HIM" I screamed at her "I CAN'T JUST GO MEET ANOTHER ONE"

"You know I remember a time when you use to hate him" Mom said slamming things around. "Look maybe if this dark lord goes away then you can go back, but I am not sending you to a place I don't understand with an evil wizard at large."

I stomped out the door. She just didn't understand. I heard the front door open and knew it would be my dad.

"Dad" I said rounding the corner seeing him putting up his briefcase.

"Hey sugar" Dad said "what's up"

"Mom being ridiculous" I said and I hear my mother coming from the other room.

"Oh no you do not get to run to your father" She said rounding the corner in view "everytime I tell you no." She sighed and looked at my dad.

"She wants to return to that school after that boy was killed" Mom said and I could tell she was sending dad a silent signal telling him to say no.

Dad sighed "Judy I think we need to really think about this" He began and mom threw he hands up in the airs.

"Paul it is dangerous. Do you want to send her to school and be killed?" Mom asked him

"So what would you suggested" Dad said frustrated "Take her out of school"

"Why can't she go to normal school?" Mom said as if that should have been obvious

"Because Judy she is not normal" Dad said "And it would not be fair to ask her to be"

"Maybe you would like to talk to Fred's Mom" I suggested "Maybe she could set your minds at ease."

Dad looked and Mom and she nodded her head.

"I think that is a good idea Sadie." Dad said "Now if you don't mind I am going to go relax before dinner"

I ran to my room and scribbled a note to Fred.

FRED,

So I need your help. My mum thinks it's too dangerous for me to go back to school. She wants to put me back in muggle schools and try not to be a witch. Now I got my dad to realize that I can't do that, but mom still doesn't want me at Hogwarts. I got them to agree to meet with your mom and she could put their minds at ease. I mean I know it's not completely safe, but maybe she could convince them that Hogwarts would be. You have to help me Fred. Please beg your mum for me.

Love

Sadie

I sealed the letter and tied it the leg of Amber my brown Owl. I only hoped now that Fred's mom would agree because if not my life as a witch was over.

FRED'S POV

"Mum please" I begged as she continued to cook dinner "You are her only hope. Her parents won't let her come back to school"

She sighed "Fred sweetheart I would love to tell her parents that its safe, but honestly I can't tell them that. Will anything thing happen at Hogwarts probably not, but I would hate to tell them that then something happen"

"Mum I wouldn't let anything happen to her" I said "I love her. I want to marry her"

Mum whirled around and looked at me. "Marry her? Fred have you actually been thinking about your future"

I smiled and nodded to her "Yes mum I actually have. I have asked her to marry me and she said yes"

"Fred" Mum said stunned "You are only just now seventeen. You can't have possibly asked her to marry you and she said yes. You are too young"

"I know what I wanted" I said confidently "I want her and she wants me too forever."

"Molly" A voice said behind us and we turned around. It was Sirius Black Harry's godfather "Go and talk to the girl's parents. We may need her eventually, and Fred deserves to have her near him"

Mom sighed and looked back at me "Alright I will go and talk to them, but I am going to be honest with them"

"Yes" I shouted before hugging my mother. She was going to save me Sadie. I ran back to Ron's room.

"Ron I need Pig" I said and he and Hermione looked up .

"Who are you black mailing this year" He asked glaring at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No one Mum is going to talk to Sadie's parents and I need to write her and tell her" I said annoyed

"Wait she is going to Sadie's but we can't go see Harry" Ron said standing up

"Because Sadie is the chosen one" I said and marched over and got pig from his cage.

"Well how long will he be gone, I might want to send Harry another letter" Ron said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"He should be back soon" I said walking out of the room.

I scribbled a note to Sadie

Sadie,

Mom agreed can you believe it. Snuffles convinced her of it. It's the first time he has been able to convince her of anything. Anyways we will be coming by floo next Friday so be prepared. I think I might work on her now to see if you can come stay with us until school starts. I mean it's kind of boring here so we'll see. Oh and I told her about us getting married. It was all I had. She thinks we're crazy, but I think she is happy I have a plan for my life. Anyways I love you so much and I will see you in a week.

Fred

SADIE POV

"Mom; Dad please just try to act normal" I said sitting on the couch waiting for Fred and his mother to come. I could only hope that she could convince my parents Hogwarts was safe. Suddenly the fire place lit up and. Fred was in normal clothes but Mrs. Weasley was in Purple robes. I stood up.

"Mom; Dad this is Fred" I said wrapping my arm around Fred's waist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan I would like you to meet my mother Molly Weasley" He said waving his hand to his mother. She stepped forward to shake their hands.

"Molly Weasley" She said "Pleasure to meet you. Fred tells me that you aren't thrilled with Sadie returning to Hogwarts this term"

"Well" Mom began "It's just that I don't know a lot about this world us being non magic folks and all, and I just want to make sure that it is safe."

"Well I can assure there is no safer place for our children that Hogwarts" Molly said "Now I am not going to lie to you. We do have an evil lord at large, but I can assure you that if I ever get the hint that Hogwarts is no longer safe anymore then I will personally escort Sadie home"

"But you're sure for the present moment that she will be perfectly safe" Dad asked and Molly nodded.

"I have four children at that school" She said with a laugh "I would not send them if I thought it was dangerous"

"She's telling the truth" Fred said "The woman is as protective of us children as one can get"

"I guess then the best thing for her would be to continue in school until it is no longer safe" Mom said and Fred and I did a happy dance.

"Well I am glad" Molly said "And we would be happy to allow Sadie to come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. We would make sure that she was safe and arrives at school safely."

Mom looked at dad and he nodded his head.

"I suppose that would be alright with us" Mom said slowly "This is their last year at this school right?"

Molly nodded.

"So do they go onto college after this?" Dad asked and Molly stared at them blankly.

"Mom; dad we do have colleges" I sighed "We get real jobs after school"

"Yes like my latest to graduate" Molly said with a smile on her face "He graduated two years ago and got a job at the ministry of magic"

"Ministry of magic" Mom said looking at me confused.

"It's our form of government" I explained.

"So Sadie what are you doing after graduation?" Dad asked me.

"Well I am going to train to be a heal" I said "It's like a nurse"

Mom clasped her hands and actually looked happy for once.

"And you young man" Dad asked looking hard at Fred "What are you planning on doing?"

"Well sir" Fred said with a smile "My twin brother and I are planning on starting up a joke shop"

"Joke shop" Mom said slowly looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Here we go again" Molly threw her hands in the air. "Their future has yet to be determined."

Mom and dad let the subject drop.

"Well we should probably get going" Molly said "I need to get back and put dinner one. It was so nice to meet you two"

I led Fred upstairs quickly to get my stuff. Thankfully Fred had forewarned me so I was already packed.

"Your mom hates the joke shop idea doesn't she" I said as I grabbed a few bags.

"Absolutely loathes it" Fred said grabbing my trunk "But that's ok George and I are use to her squashing our lives ambitions."

I laughed. Fred never ceased to amaze me. I knew he loved his mother, but George and him were her two children not too afraid of her to step out of bounds. We made it back down stairs and I hugged my parents.

"I'll let you know when I make it to school" I said

"Ok sweetie" Mom said "We love you and please be safe"

"I will" I waved and stepped into the fire place. "Where are we going?" I asked Fred

"The order house" Fred said before we took off.


	15. Bad Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys I meant to have this up Saturday in time for Christmas, but unfortunatly it didn't happen. So Merry Christmas! I will am hoping to have another chapter up this week in time for New Years! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Again Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 14: Bad Brother

"Where are we" I asked looking around the kitchen that we had just flooed into.

"This my dear is headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix" Mrs. Weasley said as she began bustling around the kitchen. I looked to Fred for more answers.

"It's a secret organization that Dumbledore started the last time this happened" Fred explained "it's basically everyone who is fighting Voldemort."

"What is the ministry of magic doing about him?" I asked

"Well nothing really" Fred said and I saw anger cross his face. He walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a copy of the daily prophet. He handed it to me to look at. I was shocked to see a picture of Harry and Dumbledore on the front page.

**Headmaster of Hogwarts off His Rocker **

Albus Dumbledore the current headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry has been attempting to tell the world the dark lord has returned to power. All of this based on the word of a fifteen year old boy. Yes said boy is none other than Harry Potter the boy who lived. Now the question is has Dumbledore lost his touch and if so then do we really want him teaching our students. Lucius Malfoy an upstanding citizen of the wizard community gave me a little bit of his thoughts on Dumbledore.

"Well personally I have felt for a while that Dumbledore has gotten too old" Malfoy said "I have son at Hogwarts and I want to make sure that he is getting the best education that he possibly can and I am not sure he is."

I am sure that Mr. Malfoy is not he only concerned parent. According to the minister himself Harry Potter has come up with several stories that make no sense and Dumbledore has backed them all.

"I have tried to reason with Dumbledore" The Minister "This is not the first crack pot story that boy has told. They seem to just keep getting bigger and bigger"

In light of all this Dumbledore has been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards. Also the ministry is placing one of it's own inside Hogwarts. Dolores Jane Umbridge will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hopefully Miss. Umbridge will let us know if it is high time Dumbledore needs to step down as headmaster as well. Only time will tell. . .

I looked up at Fred after reading this.

"Are they insane" I said throwing the paper back on the table "I mean Harry wouldn't lie about something like that. I mean how do they think Cedric died"

Fred shrugged his shoulders "The ministry is losing their grip on things. Mum reckons that Fudge is just scared and doesn't know what to. So it's easier to just pretend it isn't happening"

"But it is" I said "How are we suppose to feel safe when our own minister doesn't believe this is happening."

"We just have to do what we can" Fred said "There is a reason that Dumbledore has been kicked off those committees. He has been out campaigning all summer for people to join the order"

"Do we get a choice?" I asked but he shook his head

"Not yet" He said "They only want kids who have graduated and know what they're doing"

I laughed "Yea I guess that makes sense"

He led me upstairs to where the other "kids" were hanging out.

"Hey guys look who just arrived here" He said walking into the room. Fred's twin brother George was there along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hey Sadie" Ginny said getting up and giving me a hug. I had always loved their little sister. Ever since Fred and I started dating it seemed she just loved me.

"Harry's coming tonight too" Hermione said "Some of the order's going to get him"

"Wait Harry's hasn't been here?" I asked confused and they shook their heads.

"Dumbledore said he had to go back to aunt and uncles and stay there." Hermione explained "It was for his own good. We also haven't been allowed to tell him anything which it's not like we really know anything"

"Poor Harry" I said "I mean to have gone through what he did and then be left out of the loop."

"Yea he is going to be pretty mad" Ron said "I can tell by his letters"

"Me too" Hermione said

We all talked for a few moments before Fred and I headed to another room to talk about the summer.

"So my brother Percy went crazy" Fred began to tell me "He works for the ministry and well I guess he believes them. He said some awful things to my parents. They had a blow up and Percy packed his bags that night and moved to London."

I placed my hand over his and urged him on. For the first time I was seeing Fred cry.

"Mom went down and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He said that hanging with Dumbledore and Harry would only take them one place and they weren't dragging him down too. No one has spoken to him since. If we even mention him Mom cried and Dad will break whatever he's holding"

"I am so sorry" I said "Your parents are good people and they believe un doing the right thing. They don't deserve anyone to talk to them like that"

I saw anger flood Fred's face.

"Yea I mean what they have done for him" He said standing up and pacing the room "Besides feed and clothe him for the last nineteen years. I mean it hasn't been easy for them, but they did it. I mean how he dare treat them like that. I mean they are our parents. They were there for him every prefect badge, every A he got, when he was made head boy, and finally his job at the ministry."

I wrapped my arms around him and tried to calm him down. Suddenly we heard shouting from the floor beneath us.

"FOUR WEEKS I HAVE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVATE DRIVE NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-" Harry's voice drifted

"Harry's here" Fred said with a grin

"I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH HAVEN'T YOU ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

"Yep" I said "He does not sound happy"

Suddenly George apperated in.

"I think Harry made it" he said and we laughed. We apperated into the room that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in. Harry was red in the face and Ron and Hermione looked lost at what to say to him.

"Hello Harry" George said smirking "We thought we heard your dulcet tones"

"Yea mate don't bottle your anger up like that" Fred put in "There might be some people a few miles away who didn't hear you"

"So you two passed your apparition test" Harry said grumpily

"Three" Fred said turning to me "You remember my girlfriend Sadie"

"She has been here too" He said his anger rising again.

"I just got here this afternoon" I said throwing my hands up "I don't anymore than you"

"Anyway Harry" George said "You're interfering with reception. See there is an order meeting going on and some of us might like to know what is going on" He held up what looked like an ear on a string.

"Extendable ears" Fred whispered to me "make it easier to hear"

I nodded in understanding.

"Better be careful " Ron warned "If mum sees you with one of those again. . ."

"It's worth the risk" Fred said "That's a major meeting their having"

The door opened and Ginny came walking in.

"Oh hello Harry" She said brightly. I still believed that she had a thing for Harry. "I thought I heard your voice"

She turned to Fred and George "It's a no go with the ears. She's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen"

"How do you know that?" George asked crest fallen

"Tonks told me how to find out" she explained "You just throw something at the door and see if it makes contact. I have been flicking dungbombs at the door from the top of the stairs and they just soar away"

"Shame" Fred said "I really fancied seeing what old Snape's been up to"

"Snape" Harry and I said at the same time.

"Snape's in the order" Harry asked

"Yea" George said closing the door "Giving a top secret report"

"Git" Fred said idly

"But he's on our side now" Hermione said trying to defend him

"Doesn't stop him from being a git" Ron said "The way he looks at us when he see's us"

"Bill doesn't like him either" Ginny threw in

"Bill's here" Harry asked "I thought he worked in Egypt"

"He applied for a desk job so he could work for the order" Fred explained "He says he misses the tombs, but there are compensations"

"What do you mean" Harry and I asked again at the same time. She looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Fred.

"Well you remember old Fleur Delacour?" George asked "she got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'eeenglish-"

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons" Fred sniggered and I smacked him.

"Charlie's in the order too" George said "But he is still in Romania recruiting foreign wizards"

"Isn't that Percy's job?" Harry asked and everyone froze. I wrapped my arms around Fred's waist to let him know I was there. I could tell he was no dealing well with this.

"Whatever you do don't mention Percy in front of mum or dad" Ron said tensely to Harry

"Why?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Because dad will break whatever he holding and mum bursts into tears" Fred said

"It's been awful" Ginny said looking on the verge of tears herself.

"What happened?" harry asked and everyone began to explain.

"Well he and dad had a row" Fred said "I have never heard dad yell like that"

I held onto him tighter. It was the times like this that made me know we would be ok when married. We knew when the other one needed someone. I knew when Fred needed me and how he needed me without him telling me.

"Percy got promoted" Ron explained "Even though he got into all the trouble last year with Mr. Crouch's disappearance. He was promoted to Junior assistant to the minister himself which is a very good job. I think he expected dad to be impressed"

"But he wasn't" Fred said again

"Well apparently Fudge has been making sure no one has any contact with Dumbledore" Ron said continuing with the explanation "Dumbledore's name is mud with the ministry now"

"Fudge has made it clear that anyone in league with Dumbledore can pack their desk" George explained "And see he suspects dad because he knows that they are close"

"What does that have to do with Percy" I piped up. Fred had not really gone into detail about it exactly and now I was confused.

"Well Dad reckoned that Fudge wanted Percy in his office as a spy" Ron said

"Oh I bet he didn't take that well" Harry said

"He went berserk" Ron said "He said he had been struggling against dad's poor reputation since he started at the ministry. He said that dad wasn't ambious and that's why we have always been poor"

Fred went rigid as I gasped and hugged him tighter. I can't believe that he would say those things to Mr. Weasley.

"Oh it gets worse" George said "he said that dad was an idiot for running around with Dumbledore and that Dumbledore was heading into trouble. He said his loyalties were with the ministry and if that he couldn't live with mum and dad anymore and then he packed his bags and left"

"Mum tried to talk to him" Ginny explained "But he slammed the door in his face"

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back" Harry said

"He takes the daily prophet seriously" Hermione said

"I don't understand" Harry said looking around

"Haven't you been getting the daily prophet" Hermione asked him shocked

"Well yea" He said "But I figured if there was anything it would be on the front page"

"Well they have been mentioning you a couple times a week" Hermione explained "Not in big articles, but little stuff. Just building off Rita Skeeter"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley was at the door.

"Ok guys dinner's ready" she said smiling "Sadie; Harry it's so good to have you both here"

I smiled as we made our way down stairs to eat.


	16. Dinner to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys hope you all had a happy new year! I wanted to have this up last weekend, but my mother had surgery and I have been taking care of her. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please leave me your review I really do value them, and thank you to all who have reviewed so far. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 15: Dinner to Remember

We all headed down the stairs for dinner. Some of the people who must be in the order were leaving, but some it looked like were staying for dinner.

"Hey everyone" Fred announced once we were all in the kitchen "This is my fiancé Sadie"

"Fiancé" everyone asked looking shocked

"I didn't think it was official yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked paling a little.

I held up my hand where a small diamond ring sat. Fred had given it to my at the end of the school year last year. I began to explain why I hadn't told my parents.

"You see Mrs. Weasley I haven't told my parents because they don't understand our world" I said "In the Muggle world they want you to have at least sixteen years of education before you get jobs. So they don't really understand that once I graduate this year I will be out in the real world, and free to get married."

"Well" Mrs. Weasley said looking like she might cry "Congratulation's you two"

I smiled and Fred took me around to get me introduced. He walked over to a man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes who was talking to Harry.

"Sadie this Sirius Black" He said smiling "And he is not a mass murderer, but without physical evidence he must stay in hiding"

I nodded my eyes wide as I shook his hand. He then turned to a man and a woman sitting a few ways down. I recognized one as professor Lupin who taught at Hogwarts two years ago. The woman was younger and was at this moment sporting bubble gum pink hair.

"Sadie I think you already know Remus Lupin" Fred said and I nodded smiling at the professor "And this is Nymph-"He began, but the woman cut him off.

"Tonks" She said "Just Tonks I hate my first name"

I nodded with a laugh. I recognized Mad-eye Moody from last year too. However I didn't actually meet him because he was being impersonated by a death eater. And finally there was a tall, bald, black man.

"And this is Kingsley" He said and I shook his hand.

"Are you two sure you want to get married right now?" He asked

"Yes" Fred and I answered together

"Well I just thought with the prospect of war on the horizon that you might want to wait until this is all over" He suggested. The entire kitchen went silent.

"Well the thing is that who knows when this war will be over" Fred said "I love Sadie and we want to get married and fight this thing together. I mean if we don't have happiness then what are we fighting for"

I smiled at Fred. I loved him so much, and to hear him say those things about loving me just made me love him more. Everyone move to sit around the table and eat. Everyone just kind of focused on eating and not talking; once we were all done Mrs. Weasley tried to rush us off to bed.

"Not just yet" Sirius said looking at Harry "I am surprised. I figured that you would be asking about Voldemort"

"Well I did" Harry said looking around "But no one knows anything"

"Well ask away" Sirius said sitting back

"Sirius" Mrs. Weasley said

"What" He said looking at her "If anyone has a right to know it's Harry"

"Yes but inviting him to ask anything" She said "There is certain things they are too young to know"

"I know that" Sirius said "But Harry has seen him return and fought him. I think he has a right to know"

"No fair" George said "We've been asking questions for months and you won't tell us anything"

"That's because you are too young" Mrs. Weasley said Matter-of-factly "Sirius I think you need to remember who Harry is"

"I know perfectly well who Molly "Sirius said sarcastically "Thank you"

"I don't think you do" She said glaring at him "Sometimes the way you talk about him it's like you've got your best friend back; he's not James Sirius"

"He's not your son" Sirius shot back. I looked between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius it looked like they were both about to blow.

"He's as good as" Mrs. Weasley growled "Who else's he got?"

"He's got me" Sirius said matter-of-factly

"Yea and a lot of good you were in Azkaban" She said angrily and I gasped. Mrs. Weasley had never struck me as the type of person to act like this.

"Are you saying I am not a good godfather?" Sirius said standing up. At that moment Professor Lupin jumped in to smooth things over.

"Molly don't think you are the only one who cares for Harry" He said "Now I agree with Sirius that Harry should know"

"Fine" Mrs. Weasley "Fred, George, Sadie, Ron, Ginny, Hermione out" She barked

"George, Sadie, and I are of legal age" Fred piped up and I stared at him. I did not want to start a fight with his mother.

"Arthur back me up on this" She said rounding on her husband. He looked tired as he rubbed his temples.

"He's right dear you can't stop them their of legal age" He said wearily

"And Harry will just tell me and Hermione what is said won't you" Ron said staring at Harry who nodded.

"Fine" Mrs. Weasley roared "Ginny I still have control over you upstairs now"

However Ginny did not go quietly. She was arguing with her mother all the way up the stairs. Once they had quieted down Sirius turned back to Harry.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked

"So what's going on? What's his plan? What's our plan?" Harry asked

"Well no one has told you that because we don't really know anything. I mean we figure right now he is just gathering followers"

"Really" all of us kids said at once. I mean we expected a little more than that.

"So that's all he is up to" Harry asked skeptically "Finding followers"

"I didn't say that" Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius" Professor Lupin said warningly and the man simply rolled his eyes.

"We think he may be after something" Sirius said slowly "Something he didn't have before"

"That is enough" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. I hadn't even noticed she'd come back in. "If you say much more you might as well induct them into the order"

"Good I want to fight" Harry said

"As do I" I heard Fred speak up and I closed my eyes. I wanted to fight also, but I was also very scared for our lives.

"No" Lupin spoke up this time "Only graduates can join the order. I don't know that you guys fully understand what you're sacrificing"

"We do" George argued

"Yea" Fred said seconding him

Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"No you don't" She said briskly "You could die."

Fred opened his mouth, but I put my hand gently on his arm.

"I think we should talk" I said standing up and walking out of the kitchen. I was aware that every eye was on us. Fred followed me out quickly.

"What's going on?" He asked

"You want to marry me right?" I asked him

"What" He said confused

"You want to marry me and have a family with me right?" I asked him looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Of course" He said "I love you"

"Then we have to think about this" I said "I mean getting involved in a war when we're about to start a family"

"Wait" He said looking confused "Are you saying you don't want to fight"

"Fred" I said trying to make him understand "How can we agree to fight when we are newlyweds. I don't want to lose you right after we marry, and if we have kids."

"Whoa" Fred said holding up his hands "I agree we should wait on kids until after the war. But I really thought we would still get married. I mean if we don't have love and marriages then what are we fighting for?"

"I agree" I said "I just don't want us to fight; they don't want us to fight"

"But I want to" He said "I want to marry you and us fight together to make this world safe for our children. That's what I am fighting for; that's what I am willing to sacrifice for."

"And if you die" I said bluntly "Then there will be no kids"

"I will still have brothers and sisters" He said confidently "I will still have nieces and nephews. I will still have you to fight for"

I looked at him and sighed.

"I'm just scared Fred" I said as he wrapped his arms around me

"Know this" He said "I will die before I let something happen to you"

"I know" I sighed

We walked back into the kitchen.

"I just want you to know that Sadie and I were discussing what we would be sacrificing if we fought" Fred said smiling at me "We would be sacrificing ourselves so our family and friends could live in a better place. Isn't that what we all want?"

"Fred" Professor Lupin said standing up "You guys finish your education and then we'll talk ok. But it is important that you finish your education"

Fred nodded "I can live with that"

"Me too" I said glad that Fred wouldn't be just jumping out there and getting himself killed.

"I think it's time you all went to bed" Mrs. Weasley said a lot softer this time.

We all said our goodnights and headed up the stairs. We all had to get our rest because we had a lot of work to do in the next couple of weeks on the house.


	17. The New Defense Professor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :( **

****Hey guys so I am even kind of proud of how fast I wrote this next chapter. I hope that you all like it. Please leave your comments I really do take them to heart, and wish me luck as I continue to write as much as I can in the next two weeks before I go back to school. I am afraid once I go back to school the updates will slow down because I will be adding a second job! So wish me luck!

* * *

Chapter 16: New Defense Professor

The next couple of weeks went by really quickly. Harry had a hearing at the ministry because of the mess with the dementors. Everyone thought he was going to be expelled.

"They can't expel him" I told Fred while we played a game of chess. "I mean he was defending himself. Even in the decree it says an under aged wizard can use magic in cases of self defense."

"Well with the entire ministry thinking he has lost his marbles" Fred said shrugging "I don't see them letting him off"

However thanks to the help of Dumbledore Harry was cleared of all charges. We were all so excited that we celebrated for several days. Harry seemed to be in a better mood after that. I assumed he was just worried about being expelled. A week before we were suppose to head back to school Fred came into the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny.

"Could I have a worried with you Sadie" He asked me and I followed him out of the room. He was looking really nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked him confused.

"Well I realized that I never properly asked you to marry me" He said before getting down on one knee. "So here it goes. I love you Sadie more than anything in the world. Would do me the great honor of becoming my wife" With that he opened a small black box to show a simple yet beautiful ring. It had a simple band with a single diamond at the top.

"I'm sorry it's not more" He said "It's all I could afford"

I shook my head tears trickling down my face.

"It's perfect" I whispered "Yes Fred I would love to marry you"

He laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. With careful movements he slid it on my finger where it felt perfect. Fred then picked me up and spun me around causing me to squeal. This caused everyone to come running to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I just officially asked Sadie to marry me" Fred said holding up my hand "And she said yes"

After some of the shock wore off everyone was happy for us. George I think was still trying to get use to the fact it would never be just him and his twin again.

"George will be ok" Fred told me once we were on the train headed back to Hogwarts. "Just give him sometime"

Once we all got up to the castle Fred and I parted to go sit with our separate houses. I saw Maddy very quickly.

"I didn't see you or your folks at the train" She gushed as I sat down "I was afraid that they weren't letting you come back"

"They weren't" I said "Fred's mum had a talk with her"

"Oh that's great" Maddy said and then like as if on cue she noticed the ring on my finger "You're engaged"

"Shhhh" I said "I really don't want it getting out. Everyone will think we're crazy"

"You are crazy" Maddy said. Unfortunately I couldn't respond because Dumbledore was starting the feast.

"Who is that short squatty woman" I asked Maddy who always seemed to know what was going on.

"That is Dolores Jane Umbridge" She said "Senior Secretary under the Minister of Magic, and I'm guessing our new Defense teacher"

"You're kidding" I snickered "That woman is going to teach us defense"

"Well I think with all this stuff going on in the papers about Dumbledore" Maddy whispered "I think the Ministry is stepping in here at Hogwarts. I don't think they think he can handle it"

"Can you believe that" I whispered back "What they have been saying about Dumbledore or Harry Potter"

"Dumbledore no" Maddy said "However I do think he's being too quick to believe Harry Potter"

"You don't really believe that do you Maddy" I asked, but was interrupted by a small but sweet I _Ehm Ehm. _The entire Great Hall went silent including Dumbledore who was in mid sentence.

"Thank you Headmaster" Umbridge began as she stood up "For those kind words of welcome. And may I just say how good it is to see all your bright faces smiling back up at me."

Maddy and I shared a look. No one had dared ever interrupt Dumbledore before. I looked at the staff table and noticed that the rest of the teachers did not look pleased.

"The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" Maddy whispered nodding towards Umbridge. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and caught Fred's eye. He looked slightly aghast at this woman too. Once she had finished her speech and we finished the meal I ran to meet Fred outside the Great Hall.

"Can you believe her?" He asked "I can't believe she is our new defense professor. I quickly pushed him into a broom cupboard to keep him quiet.

"Maddy says she works for Fudge" I told him "He appointed her. Maddy thinks the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts"

"Why would they do that?" Fred whispered

"Because they don't trust Dumbledore" I explained.

"Well I don't like her" He said "I mean the way she interrupted Dumble-"

At that moment the door was wrenched open and to my horror Professor Umbridge was standing there smiling.

"I'm sorry" she said "But I am sure that fraternizing with opposite sex in a closet is forbidden. I am afraid that I will have to give you both detentions this week"

"But Quidditch" Fred said at once

"Well naughty children must be punished" She said giggling before trotting off.

"Yep" Fred said "I am really not going to like her"

The next day Maddy and I sat anxiously waiting for our teacher to enter. I was very curious to see her teach us Defense against the dark arts. However I was soon to be disappointed.

"You may put your wands away" She said sweetly "You won't need them."

The entire class groaned a little before placing their wands back inside their bags. I slowly raised my hand.

"Yes" She said pointing at me.

"I'm sorry" I said "But how are we going to learn defense if we're not using our wands"

"Oh there will no practicing of the spells" She said smiling "The ministry feels that studying them and researching them should be enough to get you through exams"

"So we're not going to be practicing any of the spells" I said surprised

"Well I can't see why you would need to" She said

"To protect ourselves" I said

"Well who would want to attack students" She said

"We won't always be students" I said

"I think you will be quite fine" She said and I dropped it. This however was not good. With Voldemort at large we needed to be learning defense.

"How did you get detention" I asked Harry over dinner.

"Well I was telling her the truth about Voldemort" He said simply

"You can't do that Harry" I said "She absolutely refuses to believe that we need to learn this spells first hand. I argued with her about it too"

"I have my detention with Filch this week" Fred said depressed

"Mine is with Professor Snape" I said and Fred gave me a hug.

"What are we going to do about that awful woman" George asked

"Nothing"Hermione interjected"There is anything we can do without getting in trouble"

"I'm going to write to Snuffles" Harry said standing up "I'll see what he says"

"Be careful Harry" Hermione warned "And you might ask about Hagrid too"

"Yea where is Hagrid" I asked Fred

"Order business" He said shrugging his shoulders "Should be back soon"

"Who is snuffles" I asked looking around the group

"The one person whose name we can't say that was at the order" Hermione said.

"Sirius" I whispered and she nodded "Snuffles though really"

"Hey" Ron said "He came up with that on his own"

I rolled my eyes and Fred laughed.

"So when our you two tying the knot" Hermione asked probably to change the subject

"June" I said smiling "There's not a lot of planning and we want to be married as soon as we can, and before things get really bad"

They all nodded. It was so hard knowing we had the looming war up ahead yet half the school didn't seem to believe it.

"This is going to be ugly" I said "Soon everyone will know learn the truth and can't defend themselves because our ministry is too prideful to admit it."


	18. Detentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys I am so sorry that it too so long for this chapter, but with school starting up again things have been super crazy. Also I know this chapter is kind of short, but I am almost finished with the new one. So I hope you enjoy this one and look for a new one in a couple of days!

* * *

Chapter 18: Detentions

"I love you" I said to Fred as we stood in the corridor getting ready to head to detention. "Just remember that in a few hours this will all be over"

"I'm just worried about you being down in the dungeons with the foulest professor known to man" He said "I mean he can't be really mean Sadie"

"I can handle myself Fred" I said kissing him again "Don't worry about me"

"I can't help it" He said smiling "It's my job as your future husband to worry about you"

I kissed him again "Thank you now we should go so we're not late"

He gave me a hug before heading off in the opposite direction to serve his time with Filch. I however headed down to the deep dark dungeons to serve my time with Snape. If I was being honest with myself I was terrified. I mean I had heard horror stories of detention with Snape. However I didn't want Fred worrying about me. So I pretended I was fine. I finally stopped I front of the classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard the monotonic voice of Professor Snape. I walked in timidly and closed the door.

"Ah yes the future Mrs. Weasley" He sneered "Have a seat"

I did as he told me too. I figured if I just did what he asked quietly it wouldn't be so bad.

"You're going to do lines for me tonight" He said

I took out parchment and a quill and then realized he did not tell me what to write.

"What would like me to write Professor?" I asked him

He turned to face me "How about I will not get caught making out in a broom closet by Professor Umbridge and have to waste Professor Snape's time with detention again. I mean it's like she thinks that I have nothing better to do than babysit idiotic children who are stupid enough to get caught in a broom closet making out"

I was stunned "Is that all supposed to fit on one line" I asked

He let out a mincing growl "Just write I will not make out in a broom closet again"

I nodded and went to work. It was very awkward being the only one in the classroom. Professor Snape sat behind his desk and began to work on lord only knows what. I wrote and wrote for what seemed like hours. Finally Professor Snape stood up.

"Ok you can go" He said and I began to put my things away "But let me warn you that if I have to give up my evening again because you and Mr. Weasley can't control yourselves the consequences will be more sever."

I nodded my head before gathering my stuff and heading out the door. I ran all the way upstairs and ran into Fred standing in the corridor holding his hand.

"Fred" I said walking over to him "What happened"

He looked up at me "He made me clean all the trophy's which I'm use to. So I did really quickly so he made me write lines. I don't think my hand will ever be the same"

I sighed and took his hand to rub it. "I'm sure it wasn't all that bad Fred"

"How was Snape?" He asked taking his hand back

"Quiet" I said as I headed toward my dorm Fred fell into step beside me. He liked to walk me to my dorm before heading back to his own.

"Really" Fred said "Well I guess that does fit his personality more"

I nodded "I don't think he was very happy with Umbridge that he had to give me detention tonight"

"Yea I would guess not" He said as we arrived at the entrance "Well at least we survived. What did he make you do anyway?"

"I had to write I will not make out in a broom closet again" I said laughing "Nothing to difficult"

We said our goodnights and I headed into the common room and up to the dorm. Maddy was waiting on me when I got there.

"How terrible was it" She asked anxiously as I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"It was super awkward being the only one in there" I said flopping down on the bed "But other than that it was fine. I think poor Fred was worse off. I mean we all know how much he hates doing lines"

"Yes" Maddy said "But you think he would be use to it wouldn't you"

"True" I said getting into my pajamas.

"Can you believe that this time next year you will be married" Maddy asked as the other girls began to file in.

"No I can't" I said "Where has the time gone."

"I don't know" She said sighing "It feels so weird of the aisle. that this is our last year at Hogwarts"

"Tell me about it" I said crawling into bed. "Good night Maddy"

"Goodnight Sadie" She said as I pulled the curtains around my bed. I fell asleep fast with dreams of me in a white dress and Fred standing there patiently waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

The next morning I met Fred at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and he and Hermione were in a heated discussion.

"They know exactly what they're signing up for" Fred said as I sat down next to him.

"It doesn't matter Fred" Hermione said folding her arms in front of her "You still can't give that stuff to first years. Right Ron" She said turning to Ron for support. However Ron just became more interested in his breakfast.

"What's going on" I asked

"Fred and George have been testing their Weasley Wizard Wheezes products on first years" Hermione said glaring at the two of them.

"Fred" I said staring at him "You can't do that"

He threw his hands up in the air "Why not if they agree to it"

"Because it's against the rules" Hermione said "Sadie is a perfect as well and she can't ignore the rules. Not even for you Fred"

"Goody-goody" George muttered

"Sticks and stones" Hermione said smiling "Sticks and stones"

"How was your detention last night Harry" I asked trying to change the subject.

He looked up very quickly from his food "Fine" He said before looking back down.

I nodded thinking that he answered that very quickly. However I had no time responded before Angelina Johnson came rushing over.

"Potter" She said placing her hands on her hips "Didn't I tell you I wanted everyone at the tryouts Friday"

"Yea" Harry said slowly

"Well I just got word that you have detention" She said

"I'm sorry" He said "Umbridge gave me detention for the entire week. Apparently spreading lies is a bad thing"

"Well get it out of your system" She said harshly "Our team needs you at all the practices"

With that she turned on her heel and stomped off down the table.

"Wow" I said to Fred "Is she always that cranky"

"I think the pressure of captain is getting to her" He said back. At that moment Maddy came over to get me.

"Hey Sadie" She said stopping by me and Fred "Are you ready"

"Yea" I said picking up my stuff and kissing Fred "I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok" He said "see ya later Maddy"

"Bye" she said "Bye George"

George waved as we took off to Madam Pompfrey office to start the day.


	19. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Hey guys so I am so proud of myself for getting this chapter up so quickly. I really hope you enjoy it. Also I know that there are a a bunch of grammatical errors and I am so sorry. Grammar and me are like arch nemesis. Also my bete can not longer bete this story so i will try to better to fix the grammar but you will just have to bear with me. Thank you all so much for your reviews I take them all to heart I will really do. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19: The plan

As the weeks went by Umbridge just got worse. No one in the school like her or took her seriously. After a few weeks Fred and I showed up at the Gryffindor table for breakfast seeing Ron, Hermione, and Harry in a serious conversation.

"Just drop it" Ron said quickly as we sat down.

"Drop what" Fred asked as George took the seat across from.

"Nothing" Ron muttered

"Are you not going to tell them" Hermione asked

"I said leave it alone Hermione" Ron said before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Not tell us what?" George asked and Ron sighed

"If you must know Percy sent me a letter last night" He said avoiding eye contact. I felt Fred stiffen as George dropped his silverware.

"What did he say" Fred asked tensely

"It was nothing-" Ron began

"Don't lie" Fred all but shouted

"Fred" I said quickly "Don't make a scene"

"This is why I wasn't going to say anything" Ron said glaring at Hermione "I didn't want to make things worse with the family"

"Yea because being his best friend behind our back won't make things worse" George said harshly "What did he say"

"He was congratulating me on making Prefect" Ron said blushing a bit.

"Was that it" Fred said

"Well he might have said a little more" Ron said quietly glancing sideways at Harry. Fred motioned for Ron to continue and Ron sighed. "He said that he was glad I didn't take the Fred and George route and decided to follow in his footsteps. He also gave me some advice about how I should refrain from hanging out with Harry because he is no good and if I needed any help to go to Umbridge."

"He said that" George said

"Actually he also said to watch the daily prophet" Harry interjected "Something about Umbridge having more power because she wasn't being accepted.

"Well maybe if she wasn't the spawn of you-know-who" I said quickly "Maybe people would accept her"

Everyone laughed at that. At that moment the owls came flying through and Hermione paid for her copy of the daily prophet. She rolled it out expecting to scan the prophet for whatever Percy had been talking about, but it was there on the front page to all our horror.

**Ministry Seeks Educational Reform **

**Dolores Umbridge Appointed First-Ever "High Inquisitor"**

"High Inquisitor" Harry said darkly "What does that mean?"

Hermione began to ready the article to us out loud. Basically Umbridge would now have authority over all the teachers except Dumbledore of course. It was basically a way for the ministry to interfere at Hogwarts. She will have the power to inspect the other teachers and make sure that teaching at the ministries standards. It also came out the Ministry placed Umbridge at Hogwarts because Dumbledore could not find a suitable teacher.

"Well at least we know how we got Umbridge" Hermione said "It's outrageous"

"Tell me about it" I said "Is this even legal"

"I guess since they're the ministry of magic they can do whatever" George said and I rolled my eyes at him. I then noticed that there was a huge grin on Ron's face. I guess Harry and Hermione noticed because they both spoke at the same time.

"What" They said starring at him

"Nothing" He said "I just can't wait to see Professor McGonagall evaluated. Umbridge won't know what hit her"

"Come on" Hermione said grabbing her stuff "We had better get going. If she inspects Binn's class we won't want to be late"

And with that they were off to their class. At that moment Maddy appeared next to me.

"Are you ready" She asked and I stood up gathering my things "yea"

I kissed Fred goodbye and headed off to the hospital wing. The morning flew by very quickly as we patched up the kids who came in. After that I headed to my afternoon classes. Thankfully I did not have the privilege of seeing any of my professors inspected. I decided to skip dinner to work on my homework and then went to bed earlier.

"Good morning" I said kissing Fred as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning" He said "I missed you at dinner"

"I know" I said sighing "But I had a huge load of homework and a crazy day"

"It's cool" he said "Maddy explained. So I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure what's up" I said piling food onto my plate.

"Ok well I know that we agreed that since we were getting married we needed to start making all the major decisions together" He said and my fork froze halfway to my mouth.

"Uh oh" I said

"Listen" He said dropping his voice real low "Hermione and Ron came up with this plan for Harry to teach us defense. Of course it has to be a top secret. We're all meeting in the Hogs Head this Saturday during the Hogsmead trip. I think we should go and hear what he has to say. I mean we're going to need to know how to defend ourselves"

"I don't Fred" I said "Getting involved in a secret group going against the ministry our last year here"

"Exactly" He said "I mean what can they do besides expel us. I mean I'm only here for you and my mother."

"But I'm not" I said "And if I go against the ministry and get caught I may not get a job once we graduate."

He sighed "We won't get caught ok. I mean I think we need to know this"

I sighed too "I guess you're right. Should I tell Maddy?"

"Yes" He said shoveling food into his mouth. I ate quickly and picked up my stuff to head off to the hospital wing for another morning of work. The morning was once again busy and before I knew it I was meeting Maddy for lunch. I began to tell her about the plan that Fred told me this morning.

"Well it seems like a good idea" She whispered "I mean Harry has faced a lot more than most people his age. I mean he could teach us a lot. I mean someone has to teach us this stuff, and if the ministry isn't then who better than the boy who lived"

"I guess you're right" I said "I'm just afraid of what will happen if we get caught. I mean I can't help but think about the future here"

"But the future is why we need to do this" She said "I mean if you-know-who is really back then we need to know how to fight him."

"You're right" I said "So this Saturday at the Hogs Head" I said as I headed off to my afternoon of classes.

"What if someone rats us out" I whispered as Fred, George, and I walked toward the Hogs Head followed by a group of people.

"Sadie it's going to be fine" Fred said holding my hand tightly as we opened the door and filed in. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were already there. Harry looked a little shocked to see so many people there. Fred being Fred waltzed right up to the counter.

"Hi" He said counting everyone "Could we have twenty-five butterbeers please"

The bartender glared at all of us as he began handing out dusty bottles to Fred who passed them on.

"Now cough up you lot" He said "We don't have enough gold to pay for all this"

Once everyone had a drink we all too our seats and turned out attention to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Er" Hermione said examining the group "We-er-hi. So you all know why you're here. Erm. . . well Harry here had the idea-I mean" She paused as Harry threw her a dark look. "I had the idea that it might be good if the people who wanted to study defense against the dark arts and I mean really study it, you know not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing because no one could call the defense."

"Here; here" One of the guys said

"Well I thought it would be good" Hermione continued her voice getting stronger "If we took matters into our own hands. And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves and not in theory but with real spells-"

"You probably want to pass your defense owls too though" Another guy piped up.

"Of course I do" Hermione said flushing "But it's more than that. I want to be prepared because" She took a deep breath "Because Voldemort is back"

At that moment there were several different reactions. A couple of girls screamed and there were gasps all around. Who knew there could be so much fear of a name.

"Well that's the plan anyway" Hermione said "If you want to join us then we need to-"

Suddenly Zacharias Smith interrupted her "Where's the proof that you-know-who is back" He said and I rolled my eyes. He was unfortunately in Hufflepuff I think cause the hat knew all the other houses would kill him. However no one in Hufflepuff was that fond of him either.

"Well Dumbeldore believes-" Hermione began, but he interrupted her again

"Dumbledore believes him" He said pointing to Harry

"Who are you" Ron asked shortly

"Zacharias Smith" He said proudly "And I think we have a right to know exactly what makes him say that you-know-who is back"

"Look" Hermione said sternly "That is not what this meeting was supposed to be about"

"It's ok Hermione" Harry said speaking up for the first time. He looked directly at Zacharias "What makes me say he's back. I saw him come back and Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year so if you don't believe him then you don't believe me, and I'm not going to waste my afternoon convincing anyone"

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

"All Dumbledore told us was that Cedric Diggory got killed by you-know-who and that you brought his body back to Hogwarts. He didn't tell us exactly how Diggory hot murdered I think we'd all like to know"

"If you're here to hear what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you" Harry said his temper rising "I don't want to talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you can just clear out"

"So" Hermione said trying to ease the tension "As I was saying if you want to join then we need to decide how we're going to meet and how often-"

"Is it true you can produce a pratronus?" Suzan Bones spoke up

"Yes" Harry said defensively

"A corporal Patronus" she asked again

"Do you know Madam Bones" Harry asked

"She is my aunt" Suzan said with a smile "She told me about your hearing. So is it true that you produce a stag"

"Yes" Harry said again

"Blimy Harry" Lee Jordan said "I never knew that"

"Mum told us not to spread it around too much" Fred said "She said you got enough attention"

"She's not wrong" Harry muttered

"And did you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office" Demanded another guy "One of the portraits told me that last year"

"Yea I did" Harry said slowly

"And in our first year" Neville spoke up "He saved the sorcerers' stone"

"And that's not even mentioning" Cho Chang spoke up "All the tasks he did during the tournament last year"

"And our first year" I spoke up "He took down a twelve foot mountain troll"

"Look" Harry said loudly "I don't want to sound modest or anything but I had a lot of help with that stuff"

"Not with that dragon you didn't" One guys said "That was seriously some good flying"

"Yea well-"He said blushing

"And no one helped you get rid of those dementor's this summer" Suzan spoke up again

"No" Harry said quickly "Ok so I know I did loads of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of this" Zacharias said

"Shut up Zacharias" I said loudly "Nobody cares what you think ok"

"Well I'm sorry" he said sneering at me "We've all showed up and now he's saying he can't do any of it"

"That's not what he said" Fred spoke up

"Would you like us to clean your ears out for you" George said pulling a long lethal looking thing out of his Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of you" Fred said with a grin "We're not fussy where we stick this"

"Fred" I said horrified

"Yes well" Hermione said hastily trying to bring order "The point is we all agree that we want to take lessons from Harry"

There was a mummer of agreement throughout the crowd.

"Right" Hermione said looking slightly relieved "The next question is how often we do it. I really do think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Wait" Angelina Johnson spoke up "This can't interfere with Quidditch"

"Or ours" Cho spoke up

"Or ours" Zacharias chimed in and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think that learning to defend ourselves is more important than Qudditch"

There were gasps all around the room. Angelina looked like she might faint.

"Fred" She said giving him a look that said you need to talk to her. He turned slowly to me.

"Sadie-"He began

"I know" I sighed "Quidditch is very important"

"I am sure we can find a night that works with everyone" Hermione said "But I agree with Sadie that this is important. I mean we are talking about defending ourselves against Voldemort"

"I agree" Ernie Macmillan "Personally I think this is the most important thing we have even with our OWLS and NEWTS coming up. I don't understand why the ministry has thrusted upon us such an incompetent teacher"

"We think the reason the Umbridge doesn't want us using magic" Hermione said "Is because the ministry has some stupid idea that Dumbledore will use the students as a private army against the ministry."

"That is absurd" I said

The entire group erupted into conversation about this. Finally Ginny Weasley brought the groups attention back to order.

"Weren't we trying to decide how often we were going to meet" She said

"Yes" Hermione said "Yes we were you're right"

After that we spent several minuets trying to decided a time and place finally Hermione gave up.

"We'll look for one" She said "And we'll get the word out when find a place and time"

Then she took out a parchment and quill from her bag.

"I think everyone should write their names down here so we know who was here" She took a deep breath "Also this is an agreement not to tell anyone about what we're doing."

Fred jumped up and put his name down first. I was of course right behind him. I just hoped we were doing the right thing.


	20. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys so I am super proud of myself. I have been working on this story for the last like five days in a row. For some reason I just got inspired so. Here is another chapter that I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 20: Dumbledore's Army

The rest of the weekend passed very uneventful. Fred and I spent a lot of time planning the wedding. Since I was a muggle and the only daughter I was insisting on having a traditional muggle wedding. I had a traditional wedding gown and Fred would even be wearing a tux. It was mostly for my parents. All of their friends were expecting a nice wedding for their only daughter. And Fred agreed since his mother had like five other chances at a traditional magical wedding.

When Monday rolled a lovely new sign greeted us in the common room.

** By Order of **

** The High Inquisitor**

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are hence forth disbanded. All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs is hereby defined as a meeting of three or more students. Permission to reform any group may be sought by the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No organization, societies, teams, groups, and clubs may not exist without the High Inquisitors approval. Any student found to have formed, or belonged to an organization, society, team, group, or club without the High Inquisitors' approval will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with educational decree number twenty-four.

Dolores Umbridge

High Inquisitor

"Oh no" is said starring at the notice. Maddy's eyes got wide as she starred at me.

"Do you think she had someone following us and found out what we're planning" She asked slightly panicked. I ran from the common room all the way to the Great Hall. I had to find Fred and find out what's going on. I met Fred outside the Great Hall.

"Did you see the notice" I said quietly as I kissed him gently. I was trying to keep things as normal as possible so that I wouldn't look suspicious.

"Let's go to breakfast" He said leading me into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table. It wasn't very long before Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in.

"Did you see it" I asked them at once trying not to panic

"What are we going to do" Ginny asked

Harry glanced around for a moment before dropping his voice very low.

"We're going to do it anyways" He muttered

"I knew you'd say that" George said grinning

"Prefects as well?" Fred asked and I glared at him. I knew he didn't think highly of prefects but Hermione seemed to think this was very important.

"Of course" Hermione said coolly

"Here comes Ernie and Hannah" Ron said suddenly "And the people from Ravenclaw and Smith"

"They can't come over here right now" Hermione said mouthing we'll talk to later to them.

"I'll go tell Michael" Ginny said heading over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I had better get to the hospital wing" I said kissing Fred before heading up the stairs.

When I walked into the hospital wing I could sense something wasn't right. That's when I saw her; professor Umbridge.

"Good morning Poppy; Professor" I said sitting my bag down in the back corner.

"Ah Sadie" Poppy said tensely "Professor Umbridge wants to ask you a few questions"

"Sure" I said slowly and Poppy left to attend to a patient.

"So Miss. Thomas you are studying to be a healer is that correct" Umbridge asked sweetly

"That's right" I said nervously "That's why it's such an honor to work beside Poppy. I mean she is the best in the business"

"True that" She said writing on her clipboard "Now you are Muggle born right?"

"Yes" I said slowly

"Ok" she said making more notes on her clipboard "Now I have noticed that you spend an awful lot of time around the Weasley's, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Potter"

"Uh" I said "Yea I mean with Fred and I getting married it seems only natural that I would spend a lot of time around his family and friends"

"Oh you and Mr. Weasley are engaged?" She asked looking at me

"Yes" I said annoyed "Fred Weasley and I are engaged" and I showed her my left hand.

"How exciting" She said smiling "Ok well I noticed a bit of whispering going on between Mr. Potter, Miss. Ganger, Mr. Weasley and some of the other tables at breakfast"

"Oh" I said "I guess I didn't noticed. Fred and I were actually discussing wedding details"

"Is that so" She said staring at me

"Yes" I said hoping she couldn't seen into my soul.

"So you have no idea why students from other tables were headed over to talk to Mr. Potter, but suddenly returned to their seats"

"Nope" I said shrugging my shoulders "I was pretty wrapped up in my wedding. I have only been dreaming about since I was a little girl"

"Very well Miss. Thomas" She said sighing "But let me warn you that if I find out that there was suspicious activity going on and you knew about it. You can kiss any future as a healer goodbye"

And with that she pranced out of the hospital wing. Poppy suddenly came up behind me.

"I really hate that woman" She said and I laughed.

"I don't think anyone particularly cares for her" I said

"Listen Sadie" She said silently "I love Harry and I know that he is not up to anything bad. However I would hate to see you throw away everything you've worked so hard for just because of some silly little secret"

I smiled at her "Thanks Poppy. I would love to tell you what's up, but I have been sworn to secrecy. I promise thought I will be fine"

The rest of the morning thankfully passed very uneventful. I rushed out of the hospital wing fast hoping to catch Fred for lunch. I found him walking into the Great Hall with George.

"Fred" I yelled moving through the crowd. I saw him stop and step back to wait for me. "I'm glad I caught you"

"What's up" He said smiling "Just can't get enough of me"

"Yes" I said returning his smile "But that's not it. Umbridge came by the hospital wing this morning and was asking me all kinds of questions about Harry and why everyone wanted to talk to him this morning"

"What did you tell" He asked slowly

"I told her that you and I were discussing wedding plan which we need to anyways" I said and he groaned "So we didn't hear or see anything unusual"

"Why do you think she was asking all those questions" He said "And why do I have to be a part of planning a wedding. In the magical world women do that."

"Well in the muggle world sometimes the men help, and I want you to be a part of this too" I said annoyed "And don't you think it's kind of weird that right after we have a meeting about this group she bands all groups. I think she was tipped off"

"I'll talk to the ring leaders and see what they say" He said as we moved into the hall "And I still don't want to help with the wedding planning."

"You don't get a choice" I said as we sat down at the table with everyone else "It's your wedding too."

"Yes" He said irritably "But I don't care what color the satin napkins are"

I could hear Ron, Harry, and George snickering as we bickered. However Hermione stepped in to help me.

"I think that men should be more involved in the wedding planning" She said "I mean like Sadie said it's your wedding as well, and it should be something you share together"

Fred rolled his eyes and leaned forward "We have a problem" He said dropping his voice real low.

Ron and Harry's heads snapped up.

"Umbridge was in the hospital wing this morning" I whispered "Asking me all kinds of questions about why the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs wanted to talk to your guys"

"Are we sure no one blabbed" Fred asked

"No that's impossible" Hermione said quickly

"Well she seems to think some secret society is being formed" I said

"Listen I jinxed the paper" Hermione said softly "If anyone had squealed we would know who it was"

"Well" Fred said "We need to be really careful communicating with other houses. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

"Well that's not everything" Harry said "Snuffles was sending me a letter using Hedwig and it was intercepted. She broke her wing"

"Guys" I said "This is serious. I mean do you realize what you're sacrificing. This woman works for the ministry. I mean she could make all our lives crazy"

"Are you backing out" Hermione asked

"No" I said coldly "I am just making sure you are prepared to sacrifice"

"Ok" Fred said "I think we all know what's at stake here."

"Fine" I said standing up "I have to go I'll see you later"

"Sadie" Fred called as I stomped away, but I just kept on walking. Poppy was right I had worked really hard the last seven years to get where I am now. I mean if I got caught I could kiss any job goodbye. Fred and George were going to open their own business so this wouldn't affect them. The rest of them are just kids and do not need a job right away.

I successfully avoided Fred that night and the next day. I just needed sometime to process this. I didn't want to tell him about the threat that Umbridge because I didn't want him to worry about me; however I just needed sometime to make sure that I knew what I was getting into. Fred finally found me at dinner that night.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me. Maddy looked between the two of us.

"I think I am going to sit this one out" She said before standing up "I'll be in the dorm if you need me"

I nodded and watched my only sanctuary leave.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on" He asked "Or do I have to try and guess"

I turned and faced "I just needed sometime. I mean Fred this is a huge thing we're talking about here. I just wanted to make sure that I am sure I know what I'm getting into"

"Ok" He said "So what did you decide"

"That it is worth it" I said "I realized that once everything is over it's not going to matter that we did this"

"Good because we're having our first meeting tonight" He said "It's in a secret room they've found on the seventh floor. It's across from the tapestry of Barnabas and Barmy being clubbed by trolls, and it's at eight"

"Ok" I said "I'll pass the word on to Maddy"

"Could you tell the rest of the Hufflepuffs" He asked nicely

I kissed him soundly "Will do"

He smiled at me "I'll see you later then"

And with that he was gone. I realized then how much I had missed him that day. The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass so slowly. I told every Hufflepuff I could find and told them to pass it on so I only hope they all got the message. Finally at seven-forty Maddy and I headed toward the seventh floor. Once we got there a magic door suddenly appeared. Maddy and I looked at each other before opening it and stepping inside the room. The room had giant wooden bookshelves along the walls filled with books, and there huge plushy red cushions on the floor.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around. There was a bookcase with all sorts of little gadgets on its.

"This is the room of requirement" Hermione said "It's brilliant really because it never stays the same it can turn into whatever the person up here might need."

"So say one really needed a toilet-"Fred began

"That's one way to put it" Hermione said flustered

"What are those" Maddy asked pointing to the gadgets in the back.

"Dark Detectors" Harry said "They basically show when dark wizards or enemies are around, but don't rely on them they can be fooled."

Once we were all there Harry stood nervously in front of us.

"Ok so I have been thinking about the sort of things we ought to do first and-" He paused for a moment "Yes Hermione"

"I think we ought to elect a leader" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Harry's the leader" Cho Chang said at once

"Yes but I think we should vote on it properly" Hermione said "It makes it normal and gives him authority so-everyone who thinks Harry should be our leader raise your hand"

Everyone immediately raised their hands.

"Thanks" Harry muttered "Now-_what_ Hermione"

"I also think we should have a name" She said cheerfully "It would give us a sense of team spirit and unity"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge league" Angelina suggested

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons" Fred suggested and I had to laugh.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we are up to" Hermione said "So we can refer to it safely outside of here"

"The defense association" Cho suggested "We could call it the DA for short so no one knows what we're talking about"

"That's good" Ginny spoke up "But let's calls it Dumbledore's Army because that's the ministries worst fear"

"Ok all in favor raise your hand" Hermione said again and began counting hands "Majority rules-the DA is in"

She then pinned the piece of paper with our names on it and wrote Dumbledore's Army on the top.

"Right" Harry said "Well back to practicing I was thinking we could start with expelliarmus, you know the disarming charm, I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please" Zacharias spoke up and the entire group groaned "I don't think expelliarmus is going to help us against you-know-who"

"I used it against him" Harry said quietly "It saved my life in June"

Everyone was extremely quiet.

"But if you thinks its beneath you" Harry said "Then you can leave"

No one made a move.

"Ok then" He said taking a breath "Let's split into pairs."

We all worked really hard for a while before Harry finally called us back together.

"Well listen that was great" He said "But we had better head back. So same time and place next week"

"Sooner" One of the boys said

"We have Quidditch practices too" Angelina spoke up

"What about Wednesday" Harry suggested

Once it was decided that Wednesday worked for everyone we began to leave in groups of three and four.

"That was so much fun" Maddy said excitedly

"I know" I said smiling "Now I know we did the right thing"


	21. Can Things Get Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys so here is chapter 21. I really hope you enjoy it. I am trying to keep myself ahead on chapters so that I am not pressed for time writing one. I have two more written after this one so happy reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 21: Can things get worse

"I love Quidditch" Maddy said cheerfully as we waited for the game to begin. It was the first Quidditch match of the season; Gryffindor verses Slytherine. Fred had been so stressed over this game for weeks. Apparently Snape had been booking the Quidditch pitch so much that Gryffindor had been having a hard time finding time to practice. Also apparently the Slytherine team had been hexing the Gryffindor team members and Snape had just been turning a blind eye to it.

"Yea" I said starring out over the pitch. I had never been one for Quidditch, must be the muggle in me. I really only watched it for Fred. I guess I just never figured out what was so exciting about it.

"Did you see the pins that Slytherine is wearing" Maddy asked "Completely unsportsmen like"

"What do they say" I asked confused

"Weasley is our King" Maddy said

"Oh that can't be good" I said. Ron had made the house team this year as keeper, but he was still warming up to the game. Even I could tell that he wasn't the best. Everyone began clapping as the teams marched out onto the field and mounted their brooms.

"Captains shake hands" Madam Hooch said and Angelina reached out to shake the Slytherine captains hand. Then Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players were off. Fred's best friend Lee Jordan was commentating as usual.

"And its Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but still she won't go out with me-"

"JORAN" you could hear Professor McGonagall yelling

"Just a fun fact Professor, adds a bit of interest-she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague she's-ouch" I threw my hands over my eyes as Angelina took a hit from a bludger from behind. Now I remember why I hated this game. "Montague catches the Quaffle and is heading back up the pitch-nice bludger from George Weasley, that's a bludger to the head for Montague who drops the Quaffle and it is caught by Katie Bell, she passes to Alicia Spinnet and away she goes. Doges Warrington, avoids a bludger-close call Alicia-and the crowds are loving this- what's that their singing."

Maddy and I looked at each other and strained to hear what the Slytherines were singing.

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring_

_That's why all the Slytherines sing _

_Weasley is our king _

_Weasley was born in a bin _

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our king _

"And Alicia passes to Angelina" Jordan said his time much louder "Come on now Angelina-looks like she's got just the keeper to beat!-She shoots-She-ahhh"

I sighed as the Slytherin keeper reached out his arm and saved the goal. They took off racing down the pitch.

_Weasley is out King_

_Weasley is our King_

_He always lets the Quaffle in _

_Weasley is our King_

I was very annoyed at them. I mean there should be some rule against this kind of behavior. They continued to sing as the game continued.

"And it's Warrington with Quaffle" Jordan continued "It's the first test for Gryffindors new keep, Weasley, brother of beaters Fred and George, and promising new talent to the team-come on Ron"

I couldn't watch this. I had very bad feeling of how it was going to turn out. And sure enough after a few minutes there was uproar from the Slytherin section.

"Slytherin score" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin-bad luck Ron. . . "

I watched in horror as the game continued. Slytherine scored another three goals before Gryffindor finally scored. I finally noticed Harry flying fast and I knew he must have seen the snitch. Malfoy was hot on his trail. I saw both of them reach out their hands, and suddenly Harry pulled up clutching the snitch in his hands. Then everyone but the Slytherines stood to applaud them. I could see Fred's face he looked so excited. Suddenly though a bludger came out of nowhere and hit Harry in the back.

"Oh my god" I said as Harry tumbled off his broom and onto the ground. I heard Madam Hooch's whistle as I headed down to the pitch. By the time I got there things had already gotten out of hand. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were holding back Fred while Harry was holding on to George. Suddenly Harry let go of George and the two of them took off towards Malfoy.

"Harry" Angelina screamed still holding onto Fred "George NO!"

Suddenly Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"What do you think you are doing" She asked exasperated "I have never seen behavior like that before-up to the castle both of you"

Harry and George began to tromp up towards the castle. I ran over to Fred as fast as I could.

"What happened" I asked as the girls released Fred.

"Malfoy" Fred said angrily "git

"What did he say" I asked

"Just insulting my family and Harry's mother" He said storming off toward the changing room. I immediately followed him.

"He's just a sore loser Fred" I said trying to catch up with him "You just can't let him get to you"

"I know that Sadie" He snapped "It just gets hard sometimes you know. We're the Weasley's too poor to amount to anything and have way too many people."

"That is not true" I said "I love you family. They are the nicest people I know. Just because you don't live up to the Malfoy standard I would think that's what you want"

"I know" He said "Sometimes I just can't help letting it get to me."

"Well" I said snuggling close to him "I fell madly in love with a Weasley"

"Really" He said wrapping his arm around me "Which one would that be"

"Oh one of the tall handsome ones" I said

"And you don't care that his family is poor and they have a ton of kids" He asked

"No way" I said "I love his family. There is never a dull moment"

He kissed me soundly on the lips.

"I love you" He said smiling at me

"I love you too" I said "Now go change and I'll meet you in the Great Hall for dinner"

He laughed as I began to move toward the castle. I ran into Maddy once I was inside.

"Hey" She said "I have been looking for you everywhere. What the heck happened?"

"Malfoy" I said "He was being a jerk as usual"

"So they attacked him" She said surprised

"Well I don't all that was said" I explained "But we know how Malfoy can be"

"Well Umbridge went up to the castle right after Harry and George" She said "She that grin on her face too like she was about make someone's life miserable"

"Uh oh" I said "I bet that wasn't good"

And sure enough when I met Fred for dinner I found out that it wasn't good.

"We've been given a lifelong ban from Quidditch" Fred told me at dinner

"What" I said shocked

"Yea" George said glumly "That toad intervened and gave us a lifelong ban. Took our brooms and everything"

"Can she do that?" Ginny asked

"Apparently" Harry muttered "its part of her title as High Inquisitor"

I sighed "Well isn't there something Dumbledore can do"

"I don't think so" Fred said sadly "I guess we just have to deal until the Ministry comes to grips with her evil highness"

I placed my hand over his "I'm sorry honey"

He sighed "I just can't believe I'm done playing Quidditch for school"

"Well just think" I said "We're moving on to a whole place in our lives"

"Yea" He said smiling at me "I guess you're right"

The weeks following the match were very gloomy. The other houses now hated Umbridge more than ever for giving Harry, Fred, and George a lifelong ban. Our DA meeting increased in everyone's attempt to get back at Umbridge, even though she didn't know about it. Christmas break was approach quickly. The plan was to go to the Weasley house for the half the break and then my house for the other half. However about a week before the break I was awaken in the middle of the night by a frantic Professor Sprout.

"Miss Thomas" She said shaking me "Miss Thomas wake up"

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked very confused

"You're needed in the headmaster's office immediately" She said frantically

"What" I said confused

"I need you to come with me right now" She said again

I got out of bed and numbly followed her towards Dumbledore's office. I was so confused as to what was going on, but for some reason I did not ask.

"Fizzing Whizbee" She said and the stone staircase began to move. I followed her as she stepped onto the staircase and began to ride it up. When we got into Dumbledore's office all the Weasley's were already there along with Harry.

"I've got Miss. Thomas Professor" Professor Sprout said

"What's going on" I demanded finally waking up and realizing something wasn't right. Harry was covered in sweat, Ginny was crying, Ron looked shocked, and Fred and George looked terrified. Fred came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Arthur Weasley has been injured during the course of his work for the Order" Dumbledore explained "I am sending you, the Weasley children, and Harry back to Grimmauld Place"

"Injured" I said still confused

"How are we traveling" Fred asked "Floo Powder"

"No the floo network is being watched" Dumbledore explained "You'll go by port key. I am just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to return and tell me the coast is clear."

Suddenly a man appeared in a portrait that was empty just moment before.

"He said he'd be delighted" The man said annoyed "My great great grandson has always had a peculiar taste in house guest"

There was a flash of flame in the middle of the room leaving behind a single golden feather.

"That's Fawkes sign" Dumbledore said "She must know you're out of bed. Minerva go head her off tell her any story"

Professor McGonagall headed out the door and Dumbledore turned to us. He brought out a black kettle.

"You have all used a port key before right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Just grab a hold and don't let go" Fred said and I gulped as I took hold of the kettle. Suddenly there was a large jerk and my feet left the floor. I couldn't have let go even if I wanted to. I was banging into the others we spun forward. Suddenly I hit the ground again with a large bang.

"Ouch" I cried out as another creepy voice began speaking nearby.

"Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true their father is dying. . .?"

"OUT" Another voice roared as Fred helped me up off the floor.

"Are you alright" He asked, but his voice was strained.

"I'm fine" I said softly

"What happened" Sirius asked helping Ginny up off the floor "Phineas said Arthurs been gravely injured"

"Ask Harry" Fred said staring at Harry.

"Yea" George said "I would kind of like to hear this too"

Harry seemed to pale more under our gaze.

"It was" He began "Well I sort of had a vision that Mr. Weasley got bit by a snake"

"Is Mum here" Fred asked Sirius

"She may not even know what's happened yet" Sirus explained "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore is letting Molly know"

"We've got to get to St. Mungo's" Ginny said urgently and I reached out to put my arm around her. I felt a small sort of duty as her future older sister to care for her. "Can you lend us cloaks or anything Sirius?"

"Hang on" Sirius said "You can go trotting off to St. Mungo's"

"We can go to St. Mungo's if we want to" Fred said hotly "He's our dad"

"Fred" I said as Ginny began to cry

"And how are we going to explain that you knew that Arthur Weasley was injured before the hospital let his wife know" Sirius reasoned

"What does it matter" George said raising his voice

"Because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away." Sirius said angrily "Do you have any idea what the ministry would do with that kind of information"

Fred rolled his eyes and George huffed. Ron remained silent while Ginny attempted to stop crying.

"Someone else could have told us" She suggested "We could have heard it from somewhere other than Harry"

"Like who" Sirius said impatiently "Listen you dad's been hurt while on duty for the order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it moments after it happened-"

"We don't care about the stupid order" Fred shouted

"Fred" I said again

"It's out dying dad we're talking about" George yelled

"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing things up with the order" Sirus said angrily "This is how it is-this is why you're not in the order-you don't understand-there are things worth dying for"

"Easy for you to say" Fred bellowed "I don't see you risking you neck"

"Fred" I yelled and they all turned to look at me. I helped Ginny into a seat and turned to face him. "I would like a word his you"

I stormed from the room out into the hallway. Fred hot on my heels I could tell he was upset.

"I understand you are upset" I said "But yelling at Sirius doesn't change anything."

"He won't let me go see my DYING father Sadie" He said raising his voice

"I understand that" I said holding my ground "But he makes a valid point. We can't just go trotting off to St. Mungo's. It would look very suspicious. Your parents have been working very hard in the order and they would expect you to do as you're told"

"So what are we supposed to them" Fred asked his voice breaking. I wrapped my arms around him.

"We wait" I said "And pray we get good news"


	22. An Unusual Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys guess what HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

Chapter 22: A Most Unusual Christmas

We all found out seats in the kitchen and Sirius brought us butterbeer to drink. We sat there waiting for what seemed like hours before there was a burst of fire in the middle of the room and a scroll of parchment landed on the table with a golden feather.

"Fawkes" Sirius said picking up the parchment "That's not Dumbledore's handwriting. It must be from your mother" He handed the parchment to George who ripped it open immediately.

"Dad is still alive" He read aloud "I am heading to St. Mungo's right now. Stay where you are and I'll send word when I can"

George looked around the table paling.

"Still alive" he said slowly "But that makes it sound. . ."

He did not need to finish the sentence. We were all thinking the same thing. Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hand and read it.

"Maybe we should all go to bed and get some rest" Sirius suggested, but he was met but a bunch of glares. So we all just continued to sit in silence. Every once in a while someone would ask the time, or wonder out loud was happening. Finally at ten past five Mrs. Weasley came walking in. We all stood up.

"He's going to be alright" She said sighing her voice heavy with exhaustion "He is sleeping now. We can go see him this afternoon. Bill is with him right now"

We all breathed in a sigh of relief. Fred collapsed in the chair with his hands over his face. I sat down next to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. George and Ginny ran to hug their mother while Ron gave a small laugh and downed the rest of his butterbeer.

"Breakfast" Sirius said joyfully "where's that accursed house elf? Kreacher! Kreacher"

But he did not answer.

"Oh forget it" He said counting people in front of him "So its breakfast for- seven- bacon and eggs I think" He said

We all began to pitch in to help make breakfast. Mrs. Weasley wrapped Harry in a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been for you" She said "They wouldn't have found him for hours and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think of a great excuse for why he was there. You've no idea the trouble he could have got into I mean look at poor Stugis"

Harry smiled, but I could tell he wasn't really feeling the honor. I couldn't imagine having seen poor Mr. Weasley being bitten by the snake.

"Oh Sirius" Mrs. Weasley said "He is going to be in there for a little while so would be possible for us to have Christmas here?"

"Absolutely" Sirius said coming alive "The more the merrier"

After we all ate Mrs. Weasley sent us to bed to get some rest. Later that afternoon we would be going to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. Our trunks arrived from Hogwarts while we were eating lunch so that we would have Muggle clothing for our trip to St. Mungo's. Tonks and Mad-eye Moody were escorting us.

Tonks was in the front and Mad-eye was in the back. We rode a train to the heart of London where St. Mungo's was located. Finally we arrived at a large old-fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. The building looked old and worn down; there was a musty smell about it and the display windows consisted of a few chipped dummies. There was large sign in the windows that said Close for refurbishment.

"Everyone ready" Tonks said and we all gathered around the window display as Tonks stepped up to the dummy and began to speak in a low voice. "Wotcher . . . we're here to see Arthur Weasley"

Harry and I being the two raised by Muggles shared a very confused glance. However I was more shocked when the dummy nodded and gestured with its finer to follow it. Then Tonks took Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows and stepped through the glass. George and Ron went next followed by me and Fred. The ugly dummy was gone and we were now standing in a crowded reception area. Harry and Mad-Eye followed behind us through the glass window. I stared amazed at what would hopefully be my future work place. I had always wondered what this placed looked like and now I knew. Almost like a normal muggle hospital just for very abnormal injuries.

"Over here" Mrs. Weasley called over the warlock clanging in the corner, and we followed her to a desk marked INQUIRES. There was a wizard at the front doing a little jig.

"It's these-ouch-shoes my brother gave me-ow-they're eating my-OUCH-feet-look at them, there must be some kind of-OUCH-jinx on them and I can't-AAAAARGH-get them off"

He hoped from one foot to the other like he was standing on hot coals.

"The shoes don't prevent you from reading, to they?" said the blonde witch irritably, pointing at the large sign to the left of her desk "You want spell damage, fourth floor. Just like it says on the floor guide. NEXT!"

We waited through several more wizards before we finally got to the front of the line.

"Hello" Mrs. Weasley said "My husband Arthur Weasley was supposed to be moved to a different ward today. Could you tell us-"

"Arthur Weasley" The witch said looking down the "Ye the first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewllyn ward"

"Thank you" Mrs. Weasley said "Come you lot"

We followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with portraits of famous healers.

"Oh my gosh" I said looking around at all the famous people I had learned about. There were witches and wizards in lime green robes were all over the place. We climbed up the stairs and entered the "Creature-Induces Injuries" corridor where the second door on the right bore the words "Dangerous" Dai Llewllyn ward: serious bites. Underneath was this card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten Healer in charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck, Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside" Tonks said "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once. It should be just family first"

Harry and I both moved to have a seat while the family went in to see their father.

"Where you going" Fred asked catching me by the arm.

"Oh I was going to go let you have some time with your father." I said simply

"Oh no dear" Molly said "You are going to be family soon enough dear. You should come in with us. You too Harry Arthur will want to thank you"

I took Fred hand and we entered the room together. The ward was very small and the only window narrow and set high in the ceiling facing the door. Arthur was in the far bed propped up on pillows reading the daily prophet.

"Hello" He said setting the newspaper aside. "Bill just left Molly. He had to get back to work. He said he would drop in on you later"

"How are you feeling Arthur" Mrs. Weasley asked bending down to kiss him.

"I feel absolutely fine" He said holding our his good arm to hug Ginny "If they would take these bandages off I would be fit to go home"

"Why can't they take the bandages off" Ginny asked

"Well I start bleeding every time they do" He said cheerfully reaching for his wand and waving it so seven extra chairs appeared at his bedside. "It seems there is some unusual kind of poison in the snakes fangs that keeps the wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote although they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking blood replenishing potions every hour. But that fellow over there" He said pointing to the man in the bed next to him "Bitten by a wear wolf poor chap"

"A wear wolf" Mrs. Weasley looked frighten "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks until the full moon" Mr. Weasley said "They were talking to him, the healers, trying to persuade him that he could live a partially normal life. I said to-I didn't mention names of course-that I knew a wear wolf personally and that he finds the condition manageable"

"What did he say?" George asked

"That he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up" He said sadly "And that woman over there won't tell the healers what bit her. Which makes us all think she was handling something illegally? Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, a very nasty smell when they change her dressing"

"So are you going to tell us what happened dad?" Fred asked and I glared at him.

"Well you already known don't you" Mr. Weasley said with a significant smile at Harry "It's very simple-I'd had a long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and got bitten"

"Is it in the Prophet" Fred asked

"Of course not" Mr. Weasley said "The Ministry wouldn't want it getting out that a dirty great serpent got-"

"Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said sharply

"Got-er-me" Mr. Weasley said hastily

"Where were you when it happened" George asked

"That's my business" Mr. Weasley said "Sadie you are looking lovely as ever. How has your training been going?"

"Great" I said smiling at him

"And how are your folks in the muggle world" He asked and I chuckled. Arthur had been thrilled to find out Fred was marrying a muggle born.

"They're great" I said

"So when you say you were on duty" Fred asked "What were you doing"

"You heard your father" Mrs. Weasley said sharply "We're not discussing this here"

"You were guarding it weren't you" George said "The secret weapon"

"Didn't you say you-know-who had a snake Harry?" Fred said and I nudged him "a hug one right? You saw it when he came back"

"That is enough" Mrs. Weasley said "Arthur Tonks and Mad-Eye are outside and they wanted to say hi to you. You lot can wait outside and then come in and say goodbye afterward"

"Fine" Fred said as we filed out the door searching in his pockets "Don't tell us anything"

"Looking for these" George said holding up the extendable ears once the door was closed.

"You read my mind" Fred said grinning "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts imperturbable charms on its ward door"

"Fred Weasley" I said shocked "There must be a logical reason why your parents won't tell us everything"

"Come on Sadie" Fred said as he and George untangled the extendable ears "Aren't you the least bit curious"

I sighed no it was no use arguing with them. They finally got six extendable ears untangled and passed them all around. Harry didn't seem to want to take one.

"Go on Harry take it!" Fred said "You saved dad's life if anyone's go the right to eavesdrop on him it's you"

Harry took one grinning.

"Okay go" Fred said and the flesh colored strings wiggled like little worms under the door. It took a second for them to pick up anything but then we could clearly hear Tonks whispering.

"They searched the whole area over for the snake but it seems to have vanished after it attacked you Arthur" She was saying "But you-know-who couldn't have expected his snake to get in could he?"

"I reckon he was sent as a lookout" Moody growled "He hasn't had any luck so far has he?" I reckon he was trying to get a clearer picture of what he's up against. If Arthur hadn't been there the beast would have had more time to look around. Potter says he saw the whole thing?"

"Yes" Mrs. Weasley said uneasily "You know Dumbledore seems to be waiting for Harry to see something like this"

"Yea well" Moody said "There's always been something off about that Potter kid"

"Dumbledore seemed generally worried about him when I spoke with him this morning" Mrs. Weasley said

"Of course he's worried" Moody growled "The boy is seeing things inside you-know-whose snake. Potter may not know what this means, but if you-know-who possesses him"

At that moment Harry jerked the extendable ear out from under the door. I knew we shouldn't have been listening. What if Voldemort was possessing Harry.

The next morning everyone was pitching in to put up the Christmas decorations. I finally broke down and called my parents to tell them I wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"Hello" I heard my mother's voice on the phone

"Hey Mum" I said nervously

"Sadie" Mom said "How are you darling"

"Well I am good. I am afraid I have some bad news though" I said

"Oh" Mom said and I could tell in her voice that she was holding her breath.

"Fred's dad got bit by a snake while on duty at his job" I explained "He is in the wizard hospital and will be for a couple of days"

"Oh dear" Mom said "I hope he is going to be alright"

"He'll be fine" I said "But we're probably just going to hang around here for Christmas. I know you were looking forward to seeing us, but I really think Fred and I need to be with his family right now"

"Of course" She said immediately "You should be with his family. We'll miss you but we'll manage."

"Thanks Mum" I said "I love you"

After that I hung up and took a breath. There was a part of me that really hated that I wasn't going to be home for Christmas, but another part of me knew that we needed to be here with the Weasleys in this time. Hermione came that afternoon on the knight bus. Christmas morning was very quiet as Ginny, Hermione, and I woke up and began to open our presents. My parents had went ahead and sent mine here. I slowly tore the wrapping off to reveal a beautiful quilt.

"Oh my gosh" Hermione gasped "That is a beautiful quilt Sadie"

"Thank you" I said wiping the tears from my eyes "It was my grandmothers"

There was a noted gently placed on top. I recognized my mother's handwriting which brought along another round of tears.

My Dearest Sadie,

It is hard to believe how much you have grown and that you will be getting married in just six months. I found this in the closet the other day. Do you recognize it? It belonged to your grandmother. It was on the bed you always slept in at her house. You use to love this quilt. When she died I took it for you but decided to wait until you got married to give it you. Now that you are engaged to be married I thought now would be a good time to give it to you. I hope you love it. I hope that it will keep you and your husband warm on the cold and rainy nights, and that you will always remember that your grandmother is with you. I love you Sadie. Tell Fred happy Christmas for me and wish his family the best. I will be praying that his father has a speedy recovery. Your father and brother wish you the best.

Happy Christmas my darling,

Love

Mom

"Sadie" Ginny asked I re-read the letter "Are you ok"

"What?" I looked up and then realized that I had been crying. I missed my family. It was so hard on me to not be able to see them very often. "I'll be fine. My mother just wrote me a note about how I was growing up and stuff and It just kind of spoke to my heart"

"Ok well" Ginny and Hermione shared a look "we're going to go see what Mum has cooking for breakfast ok"

"Great" I said moving the quilt aside and wiping my eyes "Tell Fred I'll be down in a minuet"

I then picked up the box that Fred had given me. I smiled as I read his handwriting on the package.

To my wonderful soon to be wife, a small present to make married life more fun.

I slowly took the top off the box and began to ruffle through the tissue paper. However the bottom of the box was empty.

"Sadie" Fred said as he opened the door "What's going on?"

"Fred I think you forgot something" I said looking around "There wasn't anything in the box"

"Fred looks around and then picked something out of the tissue paper.

"Here it is" He said smiling as he handed me what looked a dress; a very tiny dress. It was a red halter top and looked very beautiful.

"Oh Fred it's gorgeous" I said smiling "Now where is the rest of it"

He smiled at me "It's not a dress Sadie, it's a nighty"

"What" I asked looking horrified at him.

"Yea" He said still grinning "Something to make married life more fun"

"You bought me a nighty" I asked my anger rising "I can't believe you"

I shoved everything off my bed, and stood up.

"Sadie-" Fred began confused as I threw on my robe over my dressing gown.

"Save it Fred" I said angrily as I stomped to the door I turned back to face him "I really thought you had more class then that Fred."

I slammed the door and headed down the stairs. Everyone had congregated in the kitchen already for breakfast.

"Sadie" Mrs. Weasley said though not quite as chipper as normal "Good morning dear. Did you get a nice pile of presents?"

"The sweater was wonderful" I said hugging her "Thank you"

"Well eat up and then we'll head up to the hospital" She said

"Actually" I said "If you don't mind. I thought I might take the bus to see my family. You see it is Christmas after all and I don't get to see the very often"

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley said "You and Fred should go see them"

"No" I said quickly as Fred walked in "Fred should go with you guys. I can go by myself"

"Are you sure dear" Molly asked looking between us.

"I'm sure" I said before turning to go back upstairs.

"Sadie wait" Fred said once we were in the hallway "I'm sorry about the gift. I mean I though you would like it"

"Well I didn't" I said "Lingerie is not a proper gift for a man to give a woman"

And with that I turned on my heel and stomped upstairs. Once I was dresses I turned and apperated to my house.


	23. Home is Where the Heart is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone had a happy leap day and HAPPY late birthday to anyone who had one yesterday!

* * *

Chapter 23: Home is where the heart is

"Mum" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Sadie" Mom said as she came from the kitchen area "Oh my gosh what are you doing here"

I willed myself not to cry, but it didn't work. I began to sob as I hugged my mother.

"Honey what's wrong" She asked

"Nothing" I said "I guess I just missed you"

"Sadie I am you mother" She said "I know when you are lying to me"

So I told her of the Christmas gift Fred gave me.

"Sadie" She said patiently "Men are terribly gift givers. It is something that we must live with."

"How do the men in the movies always know the right words to say and gifts to give" I asked

Mom laughed "Because darling they have a script and a director telling them what to say, what to do, and even what to buy"

"I guess you're right" I said

"Now I know you love Fred" She said "And you would not want to throw away everything because of a terrible gift"

"Yea" I said avoiding her eyes "I guess I was just emotional this morning. I mean with everything going on"

"Everything" Mom said

"Well you know his dad being in the hospital" I said quickly

"Sadie I know there is more going on" She said "Tell me"

So I began to tell her of Umbridge and how we could no longer practice defense spells.

"I mean we have this dark lord at large and the ministry decides now to take away defense classes" I said. Mom nodded for me to continue.

"So we the students decided to start our own defense group" I said "It's a secret society, and a student who is really gifted in defense will teach us"

"Won't you get in trouble" Mom asked fear rising her eyes.

"Well" I said still avoiding her eyes "The professor works for the ministry. And she told me that if she finds out I was a part of a secret group that I could kiss any job good bye"

"Sadie" She shrieked

"I know" I sighed "But mum this is something I believe in"

"And Fred?" She asked

"He believes in it too" I said

"Does he know about the threat" She asked

"Not exactly" I looked down "I can handle her though"

"But you're stressed" She said "You're on the edge because of this group and if you get caught then you're out of a job"

"I'll be fine mum" I sighed "I don't want to stress him out"

"Sadie" She said very seriously "You can't begin a marriage with secrets"

Mrs. Weasley was the only one in the kitchen when I apperated back to Grimmauld Place. She appeared to be crying.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" I said slowly. What had happened?

"Oh Sadie dear" She said wiping her eyes "How was your family"

"Fine" I said sitting down beside her "Is Mr. Weasley ok"

"Oh he's fine" Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle "For a man who attempted to stitch together a magical snake bite"

"He gave himself stitches" I said shocked

"Yes" She sighed "Arthur loves Muggles you know. So I guess he just couldn't resist attempting a muggle remedy"

"Oh no" I said placing a hand over my mouth

"Oh yes" she said "And naturally it didn't work"

Then she started laughing. After a few seconds I realized how ridiculous it must have been for her and I laughed too.

"Sadie I am proud that you went home and saw your parents" She said "It's times like this that one should be with their family"

It was then that I noticed she was holding a sweater with a giant P on.

"Is that Percy's sweater?" I asked and she nodded with a few tears trickling down her cheek.

"He didn't even ask about Arthur" She sniffed. On an impulse I reached out and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley" I said standing up "I am sure Percy will find his way back home soon"

With that I headed toward the door. I needed to find Fred and talk to him.

"Sadie" Mrs. Weasley said and I turned back around to face her "its Molly. You're family now darling"

"Thank you" I said smiling before heading back upstairs. I found Fred sitting on the top step.

"Sadie" He said standing up "How was your family"

"Great" I said sitting down next to him "I am glad that I went. My mom gave me some great advice"

"About me" Fred asked

"Yes" I said "And no. She told me not to start a marriage based on secrets"

Fred stared at me confused, but remained silent while I continued.

"I never told you but Umbridge told me that if I was ever caught with a secret group that she would personally make sure that I never have a job" I said

Fred sighed "That's why you were so hesitant to join the group"

"Yes" I said "But I realized that this was important"

"Why didn't you tell me" Fred asked

"I didn't want you to worry about me" I said

"I'm going to be your husband Sadie" He said "That's my job"

"I know" I said "I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Follow me" He said and he led me into a room that was empty.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Well I realized that the nighty was probably not the best though out gift" He said smiling "So I decided to give you this instead"

He held out a small heart shaped locket with the names _Weasley _inscribed on it.

"What's this" I said smiling

"Open it" He said smiling even bigger. I opened the locket and some light shot out of it. Suddenly I began to see scenes of my life were playing like a movie. They were all from Fred's point of view. There was me and Fred kiss, me and Fred dancing at the Yule Ball.

"Oh my gosh" I said

"Their my memories" He said "its kinds of like a traveling pensive"

"Fred" I said tearing up "It's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it" He said kissing me

"I love BOTH" my gifts" I said kissing him back. "And I love you"

"I love you too" He said smiling


	24. The Flight of Fred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys! So I hope that everyone's semester has been going great. Mine has been super crazy. Anyways I hope you all like the latest installment here. Drop me a review sometime I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Flight of Fred

We took the knight bus back to Hogwarts. It was an adventure that is for sure. I told Fred that I never wanted to ride it again. We thought maybe things would get better, but they didn't. There was a mass breakout at Azkaban, but the Ministry just pinned it off on Sirius. Then Umbridge cast educational decree twenty-six. So they teachers could no longer give us any help that wasn't related to class work. We all just continued to meet as a group and learn all that we could. Umbridge was on a real kick since we returned.

Professor Trelawney had been removed from her post as Divination teacher. However in her place Dumbledore had got a Centaur names Firenze. We began to work on patronuses in our DA meetings.

"Think of something really happy" Harry said "And hold on to"

I closed my eyes and thought of my life married to Fred.

"Sadie" Maddy squealed "Look"

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful horse staring back at me.

"Excellent Sadie" Harry said

"Sade look" Fred said and turned to see a little monkey scampering around him. I laughed at him. Suddenly the door opened and a small creature who I recognized from books as a house elf came running toward Harry.

"Hey Dobby" Harry said "What are you-What's wrong"

The poor little guys eyes were bugged out and he was shaking uncontrollably. Everyone began to gather around to see what had terrified the elf so much.

"Harry Potter sir" He squeaked "Harry Potter sir-Dobby has come to warn you. . . but the house elves have been warned not to tell"

At that moment he ran head first into the wall. Harry grabbed him.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asked

"Harry Potter she . . . she . . . she"

"Who is she" Harry asked although I think we all already knew the answer to that.

"Umbridge" Harry asked a horrified expression coming on his face.

"What about her" Harry asked quickly "She hasn't found about the DA has she?"

Dobby's face said everything "Yes Harry Potter she is coming"

Suddenly I felt like everything was crashing down around me. I mean this was it. I was never going to have a job. Suddenly Fred was next to me his arm on my shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" Harry bellowed "RUN!"

It was like at that moment everyone broke into action. We all took off running out of the door and heading anywhere for cover.

"Maddy" I yelled pulling her into a bathroom "Get in a stall."

We were both panting really hard.

"We need to slow our breathing down" I said

"What are we doing here Sadie" She asked panting

"It would have been stupid to try and make it all the way down to the common room" I said taking long deep breaths "

After a few minutes when we were calmed we slowed exited the bathroom stalls.

"Let's wash our hands" I suggested and at that moment Pansy Parkinson from Slytherine came waltzing in.

"What are you doing in here" She demanded

"Going to the bathroom" I said "Why what do you normally do in here?"

"Watch your mouth" She said "I am a member of the inquisitorial squad and I will deduct points"

"Whatever" I said as I walked out past her and Maddy following me. We didn't say a word until we were back in the common room. There were several other Hufflepuffs sitting there probably still trying to calm their racing hearts.

"Sadie" Erin said "Maddy we were so afraid. Everyone else made it back"

"We stopped off in a bathroom and calmed our breathing." I explained

"It's a good thing too" Maddy said "Pansy Parkinson was sniffing around"

"Not surprising" Erin said grimly "Malfoy caught Harry"

"No" I gasped

"Yea" He said "But Harry won't sell us out. She took him to Dumbledore so we'll see what happens"

The next morning I went to the Gryffindor table as usual for breakfast. I sat down next to Fred that's when I noticed that Harry was sitting there as usual.

"What happened" I whispered quickly

"They blamed Dumbledore" Harry said "So he fled. Umbridge is our new Headmistress"

"Are you kidding me" I said as Erin came over to talk.

"He won't be gone long." He said confidently "They couldn't keep him our second year and they won't keep him out now. You know they couldn't get past the gargoyles. They Headmaster's office has sealed itself against her. She had a right little tantrum about it"

"Oh I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in that office" Hermione "Lording it over the teachers that puffed up old-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence Granger" Malfoy said stalking up them. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to dock some points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff"

"You can't take points from other prefects" Erin said glaring at him

"Oh I know _Prefects _can't" He sneered "But members of the inquisitorial squad can"

Hermione shot him a death glare.

"So Granger I'll have five points for you being rude about our new headmistress" He said "Weasley your shirts untucked so I'll have five for that, five because I don't like you Potter, and Thomas you're a mudblood so ten for that"

And with that he walked off.

"Can they do that" Hermione said furiously

"Montague tried on us earlier" George said

"What do you mean tried" Ron asked

"Well he never actually got the words out before we shoved him head first into a vanishing cabinet" Fred said

"Fred" I groaned "Look could you just try not to get expelled"

"Look it could be weeks before Montague reappeared. I dunno where we've sent him" Fred said "Besides we have decided that we don't care about getting in trouble"

"I care" I said "I don't want you to throw your future"

"Our future doesn't really require us finishing school" George said "We were just doing it for mum"

"Besides with Dumbledore gone" Fred said

"A bit of mayhem" George said grinning

"Is exactly what our new head deserves" Fred finished.

And they did not disappoint. That afternoon they set off an entire crate of enchanted fireworks. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Umbridge and Filch were on the scene in a few minutes and the all the other professors made now sudden moves to help them. Umbridge stunned one and it completely exploded on them.

"Don't stun them" She yelled to Filch

I found Fred and George hiding in one of their secret corridors with Harry.

"Classy guys" I said as I shut the door

"Oh I hope she tries to vanish them next" George said wiping his eyes "They multiply by ten"

I rolled my eyes "I really hope you don't get caught"

"We don't care" Fred said

"I care" I said "Fred you won't graduate"

"I don't need to graduate to run a joke shop" Fred argued

"And what would that say to our children" I said "That they can't just do whatever and if they get expelled they'll just own a joke shop like their fathers"

"I knew it" Fred said "You have a problem with me owning a joke shop"

"No Fred" I said through clenched teeth "I have a problem with you not caring about your education"

"Just because that's all that you ever cared about" Fred said

"Fine" I said "You want to throw your life away be my guest"

And with that I slammed out of the secret corridor and headed for the hospital wing.

For the next week the firecrackers were all the school talked about. Everyone seemed to now it was Fred and George although there was no hard evidence. Fred and I had not spoken since our argument. I spent the Easter weekend with Maddy held up in our common room studying for NEWTS.

"You know you have to speak to him eventually" Maddy said Sunday afternoon.

"Why" I huffed as I continued to study all the healing spells I had learned.

"Because you're getting married in a few months" She said "And you love him."

"That's beside the point" I said "I can't just stand aside and let him throw his life away"

"Sadie" Maddy said "Just because it's not the path you would have chosen does not mean he is throwing his life away"

I tuned her out after that. The next week seemed to pass in a blur. Fred and I seemed to still be waiting for the other one to come an apologize. However it never happened. The following Monday Hermione came up to me in the hallway after dinner.

"You have to come with me quick" She said pulling me along

"What's going on Hermione" I asked

"Fred and George" She said and I followed her. When we got there, there was already a crowd formed. Then I saw it; A gigantic swamp. Fred and George were standing in the middle of the corridor with Umbridge in front of them.

"What on earth were you thinking" She screeched

"We thought it fit the décor nicely" George said

"What were they thinking" I whispered "They'll be expelled for sure"

"They're standing up in their own way" Hermione said "People like you and me we can't understand it, but we should support it anyway"

Finally Filch came down with something in his hands.

"I've got it" he said handing it to her

"Thank you Mr. Filch" she said rounding on the boys "So you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp"

"Pretty amusing" Fred said

"I've got the whips waiting Headmistress" Filch said and I gasped

"Very Argus" Umbridge said "You two are about to find out what happens to wrong doers in my school"

"You know I don't think we are" Fred said as he turned to George "I think we've out grown full-time education"

What were they doing?

"Defiantly" George said and they raised their wands.

"Accio brooms" they said together and there was a crash as their brooms came zooming to them.

"Won't be seeing you" Fred said swinging over the broom.

"Yea don't bother keeping in touch" George said

Suddenly I bolted over to Fred.

"I'm going with you" I said making to get on the broom behind him, but he stopped me.

"No Sadie" He said "This is important to you so stay here. I love you"

"I love you too" I said and we kissed before he rose in the air.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp like the one on display here. Come to number 93 diagon ally-Weasley Wizard Wheezes" He said loudly "Our new premises"

"Discounts for any Hogwarts student who swears they're going to use it to get rid of this bat" George added

"STOP THEM" Umbridge screamed

"Give her hell for us Peeves" Fred yelled as they zoomed away on their brooms.


	25. A Long Finish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys. I meant to post this last week and it never happened. So sorry I have been super busy and my life is only about to get crazier. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Please leave me a review it would mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 25: A long finish

I completely shut down the first week after Fred left. It was like when he wasn't around I was nothing. I needed him.

"Sadie" Maddy said after a week "You have to snap out of this. Fred left you here to finish school because it was important to you"

"I should have gone with him" I said "He is what's important to me now"

"Yes" Maddy said "But so is finishing school which you won't do if you don't snap out of it"

"You're right" I said standing up "I am going to give it everything I have these last two months. Because then Fred and I will be together forever"

Maddy and I gathered out things and headed off to our charms class.

"Miss. Thomas" I heard the buttery sweet voice behind me. I turned with a smile to her.

"Professor" I said as she approached me in her tiny pink suit with a overly large pink bow.

"I need a word with you" She said "I have informed Professor Flitwick that you will return to class whenever we are done"

I looked back at Maddy who just shrugged her shoulders. I followed Umbridge up to her office quietly wondering what I had done to deserve this.

"Have a seat Miss. Thomas" She said and I took a seat carefully. "Miss. Thomas I told you that if I found out you knew anything about a secret organization that I would personally see your career go down the toilet before you even have one."

I nodded willing myself to breath.

"Well I have evidence that you not only knew about the group but were indeed a part of it" She said

"I don't know what you're talking-" I began

"Cut the crap" She said "Where did you're fiancé and his brother flee to"

"What?" I asked confused

"Where is Fred and George Weasley" She demanded

"I have no idea" I said "I would guess to the new premises of their shop"

"Do you take me for a fool" She growled "We looked there. The shop was not set up so their only taking mail orders right now. Now they fled school grounds and released a giant swamp that we can't make go away. I demand to know where they are"

"Honestly professor I don't know where they are" I said

"Fine" She said "I wouldn't bother working so hard on finishing school because you will never see the light of St. Mungo's or anything else. The ministry has a lot of influence there and I have a lot influence with the minister"

I stared at her. What was I supposed to do. I had no idea where Fred and George might have gone.

"Am I done?" I asked coldly

"Yes return to your classes" She said and I left. I did not stop until I was far enough away and then I ducked into a bathroom. I then began to allow myself to cry. What were Fred and I going to do now? We couldn't live off the money he made from the Joke Shop. Once I had pulled myself together I met back up with Maddy.

"She is looking for Fred" I said

"Wouldn't he be at the shop" She asked confused

"They're not there. The shop wasn't even set up yet. There was a note on the door saying they were taking mail orders, but no location of them." I explained

"What did you tell her" Maddy asked

"That I have no idea where he went" I said frustrated

"And what did she say to that"

"That I could kiss my future goodbye" I said "What am I going to do"

"Not worry" Maddy said "I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last of Dumbledore"

I kept myself busy the next few weeks studying with Maddy for our NEWTS. I was determined to so great that there was no way they could refuse me job.

"Sadie you are overworking yourself" Poppy said as I checked on a fifth year who had fainted. It was the day of the OWL exams and she was the third one who had been brought in.

"Well I want to do good Poppy" I said

"I know Umbridge has been giving you a hard time" She said "About Fred leaving"

"I can handle it" I said "I only have a month left and then I am done"

"I am going to miss your smiling face around here" She said

"I'm going to miss you too Poppy" I said

At that moment there was a commotion outside and the doors burst open. There were several ministry works carrying Professor McGonagall.

"What in the world" Poppy said rushing over I was right behind her.

"She stepped in as we were trying to remove Hagrid from the premises" One of the works said "Took four stuns to the chest"

I gasped "Are you insane. At her age you could have killed her"

"It wasn't our fault" another worker defended "She stepped in front of them"

"Put her over here" Poppy said and they laid her on the bed. Poppy and I began to work on her as best as we could. We worked through supper and well into the evening.

"I think that's all we can do tonight" Poppy said "She is one tough woman. Sadie go get some rest I am going to need you tomorrow"

"Ok" I said and headed back to the common room. Maddy and several others met me at the door.

"How is McGonagall" They asked

"She is stable" I said "We'll see in the morning. She may have to be moved to St. Mungo's."

"Was it that bad?" Maddy asked

"Four stunners to the chest" I said "Even on a young person that wouldn't be good"

The next day was crazy. Poppy attended to McGonagall and I attended to everyone else. It was the second day of OWLS and we had more fainters coming in. There was no Change in McGonagall.

"Poppy" I said "I think we should move her to St. Mungo's"

"No she'll come out of this" She said

"I know she will" I said "But I think she'll come around fast at St. Mungo's where there are more healers and they can take good care of her"

She sighed "I suppose you're right"

Before lunch some healers came and carefully moved her to St. Mungo's hospital.

"Go get some lunch Sadie" Poppy told me. I was walking to the Great Hall when I ran into a frantic Harry.

"Where are you going" I asked

"I have to see Professor McGonagall" He said

"Harry she's not here" I said "We moved her to St. Mungo's this morning"

"She's gone" He said looking panicked

"Yes she needed better care than we could give her here" I said "Four stunners to the chest it's a wonder they didn't kill her"

Harry suddenly took off running in an opposite direction. I continued to lunch and then back to the hospital wing. Sometime that afternoon Maddy came running into the hospital wing.

"Did you hear" She yelled

"What" I asked looking up

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna overtook Umbridge and fled the castle" She said

"What" Poppy said standing up.

"Yea" Maddy said "I don't where they went or if they are coming back"

"Ron and Ginny went too" I asked stunned "Poor Molly four kids in one semester"

I finished my work there and headed back to the common room. I began to study some more because NEWTS were next week. I had fallen asleep in front of the fire when Poppy came to get me.

"Sadie" She shook me awake "I need you to come help me"

I followed her down to the hospital Wing where Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, and several order members were. Tonks was unconscious.

"What happened?" I asked as I began patching people up. The rest of the Weasley's, an older woman, and a strange man came bursting in.

"Ron" Molly screamed as she ran to him "Ginny"

"They apparently had a run in with some death eaters" Poppy said as she worked on Tonks "No need to worry everyone will be just fine. Nymphadora here may need to go to St. Mungo's"

"What were you thinking" Molly demanded her children "Are you insane"

"Harry thought they had Sirius" Ron explained "We had to help him"

"So instead of telling an adult you took your LIVES into your own hands" She yelled

"You should have heard her at the house" Fred said as I healed Neville.

"Where is Harry" Arthur asked

"Albus took him to his office" Poppy said "St. Mungo's is coming to move Tonks"

"Where is Sirius" Molly asked "Is he in the office with Harry"

Everyone suddenly got really quite. Molly must have caught on because she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"We're really sorry mum" Ginny cried "We really thought he was in trouble"

"Don' apologize Ginny" Lupine said "Sirius knew the risks. I am proud that we have a group of kids with backbones. We're gonna need that"

"Poor Harry" I said as Fred and I sat on the couch in my living room. I had just graduated from Hogwarts earlier that day. "I mean he has lost almost everyone that was family to him. I mean his parents and now Sirius."

"I know" Fred said "I wish I could just kill you-know-who for him. I mean someone needs to. He has taken everything from Harry. He's even tried taking his mind."

"It will happen eventually" I said placing my hand over his "We have bigger things to worry about"

"Right" He said "Seven days and then you Miss. Thomas will be all mine"

"I can hardly wait" I said as I kissed him


	26. And Then He Kissed Me

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter **

Hey guys in honor of the weekend I thought I would post another chapter. Now I would like at least five reviews before I post another chapter. It's already written I'm just waiting on some feedback. HAVE AN AMAZING WEEKEND and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 26: And then he kissed me

"Sadie you look beautiful" Mom said attempting not to cry.

"No crying" Maddy said "Today is a happy day and we don't want to ruin our make-up"

"I know" Mom said "I'm going to have to go anyway and take my seat"

She hugged me and then left before bursting into tears. My wedding gown was very traditional. It was off the shoulder and had long sleeves. The skirt was nice and full and there was lace all over it.

"I can' believe that I am getting married today" I said

"I am so happy" Ginny said "I couldn't imagine Fred with anyone else"

"And I can't imagine you with anyone else" Maddy said. Maddy, Ginny, Penny, and Hannah were my bridesmaids. Things between Maddy and George were going well and I hoped maybe we would be hearing wedding bells soon. They were all in short green dresses with a sweetheart cut.

"Alright girls" Said the wedding planner "Are we ready"

"I think so" Maddy said gathering up all our bouquets "Here is your bouquet"

"Alrighty then let's getting going" Our wedding planner said and we all traipsed out of the room and down the hall to the chapel. Dad was waiting when we got to the doors. I could hear the music starting up. Hannah went first followed by Penny, Ginny, and then Maddy. They were playing Celine Dion's _When I Fall in Love_.

"What I fall in love" the music played "It will be completely. Or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world, like this is, love is ending before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses, seemed to cool in the warmth of the sun"

Maddy began her glide down the aisle. She was so graceful, like a swan.

"When I give my heart it will be completely. Or I'll never give my heart. When I can feel that you feel that way too. Is when I'll fall in love with you"

"Are you ready?" Dad whispered softly as the music began to change

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said as the crowd stood up. Dad and I began to glide forward as the very traditional wedding march began to play. Once my eyes connected with Fred's I was lost completely. All I knew that this was the right thing, and all my nervous went away. Once we got to the front my father placed my hand in Fred's.

"I love you" He said kissing my cheek "Take care of my girl"

"Yes sir" Fred said before guiding me back to the altar.

"Dearly beloved" The preacher began "We have gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Sadie and Fred have prepared their own vows to each other. Fred why don't you go first"

"Ok" He said taking a deep breath "Sadie the first time I saw you I thought you were very stuck up. You seemed to always think you were better than me. However now that I think about it that may have been what drew me to you. The fact that I couldn't have you made me want you even more. I really began to have feelings for you second year, and during our third year when your started dating Cedric it broke my heart. So then I began to date Katie, but there was just something not right there. Finally I realized that it was you that I needed in my life. And once I had you my life felt complete. I knew when we went to the Yule Ball last year that I wanted to marry you. I love Sadie Thomas and I will always love"

I had tears in my eyes as Fred spilled his heart.

"Sadie" The minister said and I took a deep breath.

"When I first met you Fred I thought you were the most annoying git ever. I wanted nothing to do with you. However things changed third year when we shared that kiss. I tried to bury those feelings down, but then you rescued me from the fire at Honeydukes. When I was in the hospital wing George came to me and told me how much you loved me, and how you were crushed that I was dating Cedric. So I left with every intention of telling you that I cared about you when I saw you with Katie. It was then two years before you and I would reveal our feelings to each other. I knew though the moment we were together that I couldn't live without you. I love you so much Fred and I am ready to give myself to you in every way humanly possible"

"Ok Fred do you take Sadie to be you wife. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" The minister said

"I do" Fred said smiling

"And do you Sadie take Fred to be your husband. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" I said

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife" the minister said "You may kiss your bride"

Fred leaned down and kissed me. It was our first kiss as a married couple. The entire crowd erupted in applause as we broke away.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley" The minister said and everyone applauded again. Fred and I began walking down the aisle. I couldn't stop smiling. I was now Mrs. Fred Weasley. The rest of the wedding party followed and we led the way into the reception area. Our cake was quite unique. At magical weddings they liked bright colors. So our wedding cake was white with bright flowers on it.

"The cake is beautiful" Ginny said admiring it as the guest came in.

"I thought it blended our two worlds nicely" I said smiling.

Once everyone was in the room we cut the cake. Fred tried to smash it in my face, but I blocked him and it ended up on him. This of course got a laugh from everyone. After the cake was done we had our first dance. It was very magical. I was lost completely in Fred and the love between us. If someone had told me seven years ago I would marry Fred Weasley I would have laughed at them.

"Mrs. Weasley" Professor Dumbledore said coming over to the head table "I would like to offer my congratulations"

"Thank you" I said smiling

"I understand that you did excellent on your NEWT exams" He said

"Yes" I beamed "I am going to apply at St. Mungo's this week. I am hoping even though Umbridge said I could kiss that job goodbye they'll hire me on my high test scores."

"Well I was wondering if you would be interested in working at Hogwarts" He asked

"Sir" I said confused

"Well Poppy thought you might make a good assistant to her" He said "She is not getting any younger, and you two got along so well last year"

"Absolutely" I said "I would love to"

"Fabulous" He said standing up "I shall see you on September first"

"Absolutely sir" I said shaking his hand as he left. Fred came walking back up to the table.

"What was that about" He asked

"Dumbledore asked me to stay on at Hogwarts as an assistant to Poppy" I said excitedly "I have a job"

"That's great" He said kissing me "Are you about ready to make a break for it"

"Yea I suppose we should" I said.

Fred took my hand and we walked over to where our parents were sitting. My mother must have seen it coming because she walked over to hug me.

"Be careful" She said hugging me tightly "And don't lose touch"

"I won't mum" I said "I love you guys, and I am sure that we'll be over for dinner soon"

"I know" She said "I'm just going to miss you being my baby girl"

"I'll always be your baby girl" I said my eyes watering. Mom then turned to hug Fred.

"Welcome to the family Fred" She said "I couldn't have chosen anyone better for my Sadie"

"Thank you Mrs. Thomas" He said

"Please" She said "Call me Julie"

"Julie" He said smiling.

We said our goodbyes to the rest of the family and then took off out of the church. We had a limo waiting to take us to a hotel where we would then apperate to our house. We decided that we wanted to just spend our honeymoon at home so Fred could get the joke shop going. I was going to be helping there until my job started.

"Have fun you two" Maddy yelled as she shut the door on the limo.

"Well" I said "I guess it's over"

"Oh no my dear" Fred said smiling "This is just the beginning"


	27. The Married Life

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter **

Hey guys I decided to update because I am in a SUPER good mood. First off I just found out today that I got the internship that I applied for this summer so I am stoaked about that. Second its pretty out today which means later this evening I am going for my first bike ride in like five years! So I decided if I am this happy so should everyone else so here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and leave me lots of reviews because I eat them lol !

* * *

Chapter 27: The Married Life

The shop came along quite nicely. The boys had been doing a great job of getting customers while I finished school. After the wedding it was simply getting the store cleaned up and running. There was a flat over the shop which George was going to live in so he can keep an eye on the store. Fred and I in the mean time had a flat down the street in diagon ally. It wasn't much, but it was home. It didn't matter to me that it wasn't a luxurious house as long as I was with Fred. About two weeks after the wedding we went for our first dinner at the burrow as a married couple.

"Molly that was a" I said as I helped her clear the table.

"I have announcement" Bill said standing up. "As you all know I have been helping Fleur Delacour with her English. Well it would seem that there is a little more between us then just English"

"Really" George said sarcastically

"I have asked her to marry me" He said "And she accepted"

"What" Molly said "Bill darling I didn't even know you two were dating"

"Well we actually haven't been dating very long" He said "But we have been together enough to know that we love each other"

"I don't know Bill" Molly said "I feel like you're rushing into this because of everything-"

"I'm not" Bill said quickly "I love her"

The rest of the family seemed extremely quiet and not too quick to speak up.

"Congratulation's Bill" I said smiling at him "I hope the two of you will be very happy"

The rest of the dinner went on uneventful. It seemed everyone was avoiding the topic of the upcoming wedding.

Fred, George, and I had been busy getting the shop going. It was a major hit even in light of the giant war going on. Fred was a little apprehensive about me traveling back and forth to Hogwarts.

"I just don't think you should be using the floor network that much" He said "Who knows when the ministry is going to crumble"

"I'll be fine" I said "I am not going to stay away from you"

After several days of arguing he finally gave in, but was still no happy about it. Fleur Delcore went to stay with the Weasley's to get adjusted to the family. Most of them were annoyed with her.

"I think she is trying to help" I told Fred one night over dinner "She is just going about it in the wrong way"

"Yea" Fred said "They had just better get married soon before wizard war three breaks out"

I laughed shaking my head. Towards the end of the summer the Weasley's, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger came in while they were out getting their books.

"Molly" I waved from the counter. We were super busy with all the Hogwarts children preparing to head back to school.

"Sadie" Molly yelled weaving her way through the crowd.

"Molly" I said going to give my mother-in-law a hug.

"It's so busy" She said looking around

"Yea" I laughed "All these kids getting ready to go back to Hogwarts."

"I do have to say though I am not sure about your sign out front" She said scrunching up her nose.

"What sign?" I asked curiously

"The you no poo one" She whispered

"They put that out there" I gritted "Excuse me I have to go kill my husband"

She laughed "Have fun sweetie. I am so proud of the business"

I stomped towards the back. I caught of sight of Fred and George talking to Harry. I marched right up to them.

"You put it up anyway" I said "I told you that it was not appropriate and you did anyway"

"What" Fred asked innocently

"You know I think I'm going to go find Ron" Harry said running for cover

"I can't believe you put the sign up anyway" I shaking my head

"It's funny" George said shrugging his shoulders "We're a joke shop we are suppose to have funny signs."

I sighed in frustration "There is a point where you might go beyond funny"

"Nah" George said before walking off. I turned to Fred.

"I am leaving in a week to go to Hogwarts and I won't be here anymore. So I am going to just let it go, but trust me that sign was too far"

"Fred" I yelled from the living room "I'm getting ready to leave"

My husband came out of the kitchen area a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Have fun" He said with a smile walking forward to give me a kiss.

"Good luck today" I said "It should be slower since all of the kids are going back to school today"

"Yea I hope so" He said "We really need to make orders"

"Well have fun" I said before stepping into the fire. I grabbed a handful of the floo powder and cleared my throat "HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING"

With that I was pulled away from my living room and hurled forward into the office of Madam Pompfrey.

"Ah Sadie" she said getting up to come give me a hug "How good to see you"

"It's good to be back" I said accepting her hug. We had always bonded well.

"How is married life treating you" She said smiling "I don't need to have a talk with Mr. Weasley do I?"

"No Poppy" I laughed "Fred treats me better than I could have ever imagined"

"Good" She said "So they student will be here in time for dinner. What we need to do is take an inventory of all our potions and make sure that we have everything we need. You know where everything is. If you will start with that it will be great"

"Absolutely" I said before heading off to the cupboard to begin. It took me nearly all afternoon to do the inventory. I never realized before how many different potions we had. Finally it was time to go to the welcome feast. It felt so weird to be sitting up at the staff table. I sat next to Poppy. I watched as everyone filed in and they did a new sorting ceremony. The hat last year had changed it's song a little warning all the houses to stick together. I scanned the crowd and saw Ron and Hermione.

"Poppy" I whispered "Where is Harry?"

She scanned the crowd.

"Who know with that boy" She whispered back.

After a little while I notice that Snape got up and left. About ten minutes later he returned with Harry right behind him. It was then that Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome" He said raising his hands. It was then that I noticed his right hand was black and had shriveled up.

"Poppy his hand" I said turning to her

"I know" She said shaking her head "He told me it was nothing and that he was taking care of it. To tell you the truth I have ever seen anything like it."

"Nothing to worry about" He said with a smile "Now welcome to new student and welcome back to old students. Another year of magical education awaits you. Our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to inform you there is a blanket ban on all products bought a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

I chuckled to myself. Having worked there over the past several weeks I knew just how many students had bought products from the shop.

"If you would like to play for your house Quidditch team you should sign up with you heads of house as usual. We are also looking for a new commentator so if you would like to that you need to let your head of house know. We are pleased to welcome to our Staff Horace Slughorn who will be taking the post of potions. Professor Snape will be taking over defense against the dark arts. Meanwhile we are also welcoming Mrs. Sadie Weasley who will be assisting Madam Pompfrey in the hospital wing"

I stood up and waved my hand. It felt so strange that just last year I was sitting down there among them. Now I was married and this was my career. The entire hall erupted in conversation. Finally Dumbledore brought them back.

"Now as you all know" He continued "Lord Voldemort and his followers are at large and gaining strength. I cannot emphasize to you how dangerous this present situation is, and how much care we at Hogwarts must take to remain safe. The castles magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or staff. I urge you then to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers impose on you-in particular the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore that if you see anything strange inside or outside the castle that you report it immediately. I trust that you will behavior in a way with regard to others and your own safety. Now I imagine that you all want to be rested for your first day of classes. So off to bed now pip pip"

The entire hall erupted with noise as everyone moved to go back to their dorms. I followed Poppy back to her office to floo home.

"OK" She said "Dumbledore placed a pass code on the floor network just to be on the safe side. The password is gummy bears. Just day HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING GUMMY BEARS and that should get you in. If something goes wrong let me know and we'll get it fixed."

"Absolutely" I laughed. The passwords Dumbledore came up with were crazy. "I will see you tomorrow"

With that said I stepped into the fire and shouted my address. I flew through the floo network back to my flat. Fred was stretched out on the sofa sound asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. With everything going in the world it was hard to find a time when he was at peace. I sunk to my knees next to the couch and stared at him. He was so perfect. I couldn't believe this was my life now. I reached out and touched his face and his eyes flew open.

"Sadie" He said sitting up quickly "Did I fall asleep?"

I nodded "I'm sorry I got home late. Today was the feast and everything. I won't have to stay for dinner everyday"

"It's ok" He said rubbing his eyes "I went to the burrow with George for dinner. How was your first day?"

"Long" I said sitting on the couch next to him "I mean all I really did was inventory, but I didn't realize that could make a day so long"

"You should" He laughed "the entire inventory we did for the shop"

"That's true" I said "Anyway Poppy said it will get more interesting once Quidditch starts."

"Absolutely" He said "That will keep you busy"

"So Harry was late to the feast" I said "I mean he came in like twenty minutes late followed by Snape with his nose all bloody"

"Weird" Fred said slowly

"Yea and Dumbledore his entire right hand is black" I said "I asked Poppy about it. She said that she had never seen anything like it, but that he told he was taking care of it"

"Strange" He said "Things are really starting to pick up so we really don't need our people getting themselves hurt. I will talk to mum and see if she knows what's going on?"

I leaned in and kissed him.

"How was your day?" I asked him

"Slow" He said "With all the students back at school we have NO business. That's ok though because we really needed to restock and stuff"

"I bet" I said "So do you want to hit the sack"

"It's ten o'clock" He said looking at the clock.

"I know" I said smiling "I just thought you might be interested in going to bed early"

I didn't have to say anything else. He beat me into the bedroom. I loved being married because I could finally completely open myself to Fred. We hide nothing from each other no matter how hard we tried. I could tell he was worried about this war. He might try and hide that from me, but he is terrible at it. Just like I am sure he can tell I am concerned about it too. We were in love and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else and nothing would tear us apart.


	28. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****So thanks to a reviewer I learned that by accident I reposted the previous chapter. So here is the correct chapter 28 and I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 28: Girl Talk

It seemed that time seem to just fly. Fred was busy with the shop and I was busy at school. Fred's brother Ron tried out for Keeper on the Quidditch team. I went to the watch him, and he did quite well. He won the spot by one goal. Although the other boy who was going out for Keeper on his last goal mysteriously went the wrong direction and missed it. I found out later that was no mystery.

"I mean it was so important to Ron" Hermione told me. She and Ginny had come to visit me. They told me they were in need of some girl time. "I mean he was keeper last year, and by the end of the year was getting good. I just didn't want him to lose his spot"

"So you hexed McLaggen to miss the goal" I said as I attended a Ravenclaw whose was on the wrong end of another jinx.

"Yes" She sighed lowering her head "And now I feel guilty about it."

"Does Harry know you did this?" Ginny asked

"Of course not" Hermione said appalled "if he did he would have had to give McLaggen another try out and Ron surly would have lost"

"There you go" I said to my patient "Good as new"

"Thanks" She said before scurrying away

"Do you think I should tell Harry?" Hermione asked

I sighed "I don't know. I mean like you said Ron is getting better. Maybe we should just leave this one alone"

"I suppose so" She said "If the guilt doesn't eat me alive"

I laughed "Look do you honestly think Harry will do anything about it. I mean he is not going to be the reason Ron loses his spot. So my suggestion is to just let it go. What Ron and Harry don't know won't hurt them"

"I guess you're right" She said giving me a weak smile, but I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"So how are you and Dean" I asked Ginny

"Ugh" She said throwing he head back "I swear some days I wonder why I date him"

"What's going on?" I asked

"He has to constantly help me with everything" She said "And he is always so over protective and will come to my defense even when I don't need to be defended"

"And of course you're little miss. Independent don't help me do anything" Hermione said

"I just don't want to be treated like a child" Ginny said sticking her tongue out at Hermione "I mean I already have my brother's to that for me thank you"

"Speaking of brother's" I said "Have you told Ron you're dating Dean"

"No" Ginny said firmly "And I'm not going to and neither is Dean. We all know the way he freaked out when he found out I was dating Michael. I do not want a repeat of that."

"Yea" Hermione said "Plus Dean and him share a room so that would not be good"

"Right" Ginny said "Let me guess Fred freaked out when he found out"

"Actually I reminded him that I had a brother" I said smiling "And that I was someone's sister and he relaxed a little. Unlike Ron, Fred realizes that you are growing up and this is part of growing up."

"Well at least one of my brother's does" Ginny said frowning

"It could be worse" Hermione said "I mean it's not like you're dating Harry"

"Sadly no" Ginny sighed and I laughed.

"I knew it" I said "You like Harry"

"Oh no she doesn't just like Harry" Hermione said with a smirk "She LOVES him"

"Shut it" Ginny said "So I might have been slightly obsessed with him and possibly sent him a singing valentine my first year"

"That was you" I said with a laugh

"Go ahead laugh it up" She said turning red

"I'm sorry" I said "How come you two never dated"

"Please Harry only knows me as Ron's little sister" She said "He'll never see as more than that

"You never know" I said "I never thought I would end up married to Fred Weasley. I promise you he was the most annoying idiotic boy I knew"

"What changed" Hermione asked me

"He kissed me" I said "When we were third years and I always felt something for him. Then of course I got involved with Cedric and then Fred with Katie. We were both stupid and we lost precious time with each other"

"How did you two finally end up together" Ginny asked

"Well" I thought about it "He told me he wanted to enter in the tournament. I was so afraid and I begged him not to. After their attempt failed he came to me and asked me if I loved him. We've been together since then"

"So one kiss" Hermione asked "That's all that got you suddenly attracted to him"

"He saved me from Honey Dukes when it caught on fire too" I said "But yes the kiss defiantly sparked something"

"What's up Hermione" Ginny asked a gleam in her eye "Is there a guy you're trying to figure out how to woo"

"What" Hermione looked like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar "No"

Ginny and I just stared at her.

"Well maybe" She said and I could tell she was cracking "Ok fine its Ron"

"What" Ginny and I shrieked at the same time.

"Girls" Poppy called from her office "I don't mind if you visit, but keep your voices down"

"Yea keep your voices down" Hermione said glaring at us.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asked

"Yes we need details" I said

"I mean I think everyone has known that there has been something between me and Ron" She began "I mean from the moment we met we couldn't stand each other. Yet I have always been more concerned about him or more protective over him than Harry. I guess I just realized over the summer I couldn't keep lying to myself. However I am not really sure what to do next"

"I think you should tell him" I said "I mean he deserves to know"

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him" She said "I mean if doesn't feel the same way about me then our friendship would be ruined"

"True" Ginny said "Is that why you did what you did at the Quidditch try outs"

She sighed and nodded her head.

"It's ok to do crazy things for the one you love" I said "That's how you know you really love them"

"You are so wise" Ginny laughed

"So are you over Harry" I asked and she froze glancing at Hermione.

"Hermione told me that I needed to move on" She said "I mean if it was going to happen it would have. However I have not quite got to the point where I have let go of my feelings just yet"

"Well I suggest that you talk to Dean" I said "tell him that you appreciate what he's trying to do, but you need him to back off a little bit"

"Yea maybe" She said

"What am I supposed to do about Ron" Hermione asked

"I think he likes you" I said "But you have to decided if it's a risk you're willing to take"

"I don't know if I am ready to risk my friendship with him" She said

I nodded "I understand. It's a hard choice to make. You never know it may all turnout"

"We should go" Ginny said giving me a hug "We'll have to come back and see you soon"

"Absolutely" I said "Over Christmas you'll have to come over and hang out at the flat"

"Ok I think we're all going home for Christmas this year" She said "Harry's coming too"

I whispered in her ear "I wouldn't give up on that just yet"

"Thanks" She smiled "I'll catch you later"

"Bye girls" I waved

"Sadie" Poppy said coming out of her office "You can go ahead and take off if you want to. I think I handle things from here on out"

"Ok" I said standing up "I'll see you tomorrow"

With that I flooed back to my flat where my wonderful husband was waiting on me with dinner read.

"What's this?" I asked

"Well" He said "I thought I would surprise you with dinner"

"Wow" I said surveying the candle lit table "I must be the luckiest girl in the world right now"

We shared a kiss.

"I just figured that you work so hard you deserve a night off" He said

"Aww thank you" I said sitting down as he took the seat across from me.

"So how was your day" He asked me

"Great" I said "Your brother made the Quidditch team again"

"That's great" He said

"Yea well Hermione sort of hexed the other player to mess up" I said "she admitted that she fancies him"

"Well it's about time she admitted to it" Fred said "I've seen that coming for years. How are Ginny and her boyfriend doing?"

"Well you know how Ginny is" I said "He wants to protect her and help her"

"Oh that won't work" He said "That's something Ron never understood about Ginny is that she doesn't want us to protect her"

"Yes well I think she is still deep down in love with Harry" I said "I don't know I think they would be cute together"

"Maybe" Fred shrugged as we finished eating "I guess only time will tell"

"I guess" I said "Thank you so much for dinner."

"You welcome" He said kissing me "I just wanted to show you how much I love you"

"Maybe we could go to bed early" I said a sly grin on my face.

"I second that idea" He said before scooping me up and carrying me into the bedroom.


	29. A Family Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hey guys so I decided that instead of studying for my two tests tomorrow or preparing for my two presentations next week or working on one of the many projects that are due I decided to update my fanfic. Yay for procrastination. Let me just say it is a beautiful thing for those of you who like it when I update. I will try to update again soon, but my next few weeks and insanity. However if more of you review then I will update faster. So read this next chapter and then drop me off a review and let me know what you think. Now let's see what our dear Sadie and Fred have been up to and what's going to happen!

* * *

Chapter 29: Christmas with the Family

Fred and I spent Christmas at the burrow. We were staying away from my family for the time being as not to draw too much attention to them for any reason. Everyone seemed in merry spirits although Mrs. Weasley and Fleur seemed to still be butting heads.

"Merry Christmas Mum" Fred said as we entered the kitchen

"Fred; Sadie" Molly said throwing her arms around us. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Molly" I said smiling.

Everyone else began to file into the kitchen chattering amongst themselves.

"I'm telling you I will not be wearing it" Ron stated firmly

"What's that Ronnikins" Fred said snickering

I caught sight of a necklace in his hand with the gold words _My Sweetheart _engraved on it. I could only imagine Hermione pretending to vomit in the air. Ron quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Harry got a box of maggots from Kreacher" Ron said taking the attention off of himself.

"Oh my" Molly said placing her hand over her heart

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley" Harry assured her "I disposed of them properly. It's ok Kreacher and I have a special relationship"

Everyone was wearing their new sweaters Mrs. Weasley had knit them for Christmas. Mine was a light blue with a giant SW on it to stand for Sadie Weasley. That was everyone except Fleur who it appeared did not receive one. Molly was wearing a new midnight blue witches hat that George had got her and a gold necklace Fred and I gave her.

"Maddy helped me pick out the hat" George said with pride

"Maddy?" I questioned

"Yea we've been seeing a little bit of each other" He said sheepishly "I hope you don't mind"

I laughed "Mind, I couldn't be more thrilled for you two"

Everyone began to gather around the table for dinner.

"Does everyone like my gifts that George, Fred, and Sadie gave me" Mrs. Weasley said with pride

"Well we appreciate you more now mum" George said sitting down "Now that we have to wash our own socks"

"Speak for yourself" Fred said looking at me with admiration

"Harry you've got a maggot in your hair" Ginny said reaching over to pluck it out. I swear I saw something on that boys face. Something that made me believe his feelings for our dear Ginny may be changing.

"Ow 'orrible" Fleur said with a shudder

"Yes it is" Ron said "Gravy Fleur"

At that moment he knocked over the gravy boat over and the gravy went flying. Thankfully Bill acted fast and calmly returned the gravy to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks" Fleur said after giving Bill a thank you kiss "She is always knocking stuff over"

"I invited _dear _Tonks" Mrs. Weasley said setting the carrots down rather hard "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately Remus"

Professor Lupin had joined in the families festivities since he had not other family.

"No I haven't spoken to anyone lately really" He said "Tonks however has her own family to go to"

"Well I got the impression she was spending Christmas alone" Mrs. Weasley said giving him an annoyed look. I looked over to see Fleur feeding Bill bits of pieces of turkey. I wanted to go and vomit.

"Tonks' Patronus changed" Harry said suddenly "Or at least Snape said it did. Why would a Patronus change?"

Professor Lupin seemed to take his time answering.

"Sometime a great shock or an emotional event" He said

"It was big and had four legs" Harry said "You don't think it could be-"

"Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said jumping up from her chair her hand over her heart "Arthur-it's Percy"

"What" Mr. Weasley said looking around, everyone was starring at the window. Sure enough there was Percy strutting across the snowy ground and he was not alone. He was with the new minister of magic. Everyone was stunned into silence. Molly and Arthur could do no more than exchange looks. The back door swung open and there was Percy.

"Merry Christmas Mother" He said stiffly

"Oh Percy" Mrs. Weasley cried before rushing into his arms. Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway smiling giving mother and son a moment to reunite.

"You must forgive the intrusion" He said polity "We were in the area on business and Percy just had to stop in and say hello"

Percy however did not look thrilled to be seeing his family. In return not many of his family looked thrilled to see him.

"Please minister" Molly said fluttering about "Have some purkey and some tudding. . . I mean-"

"No, no, no my dear Molly" He said "I don't want to intrude. Really I wouldn't even be here if Percy hadn't wanted to see you so badly"

"Oh Percy" Molly said giving him a teary kiss

"Well we've only looked in for five minutes so I will just stroll about the yard while you catch up with Percy." He said with a smile "No I assure you I don't want to intrude. Now if someone will simply accompany around the yard. Ah this young man looks done"

He pointed to Harry and everyone froze. I felt Fred stiff beside me and I put my hand on his arm. It was all suddenly so clear why Percy was here along with minister.

"Yea all right" Harry said standing up

Professor Lupin looked like he was about to stand up, but Harry assured him it was all right. Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

"It's fine" Harry said again

"Wonderful" Scrimgeour said clapping his hands together and standing back so Harry could pass through the door "We'll just take a turn around the garden and then Percy and I'll be off"

With that they were gone out the door. Fred couldn't contain himself anymore.

"So you couldn't just be honest" He said "You had to lie and make all of us believe you really wanted to see us"

"Fred" Molly scolded

"The minister asked when the last time I had seen my family was" Percy stated his voice very official "I told him over a year and he suggested we come for a small visit. There are no ulterior motives here"

"Right" George said sarcastically to which Molly gave him a stern look

"Percy why don't you sit down" Molly said conjuring him a chair "And tell us all what's new with you"

"Really there is nothing more to tell" Percy said coldly "I am assistant to the Minister and I cannot divulge many details as they're top secret"

"Right" Arthur muttered before shoving food in his mouth

The table was uncomfortably silent. Molly seemed to be the only one happy to see Percy. Not that I blamed the rest of the family. I mean Percy had been a total prat the last year to the entire family.

"So I guess you're not going to tell us the real reason you're here" Ginny spoke up

"I guess it is so hard to believe I wanted to see my family" Percy said defensively

"Yes" Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Arthur, and Ginny said at the same time.

"No it's not" Molly said giving them dark looks

"Please mum" Fred said "After his behavior the last year I am surprised he want to be seen within fifteen feet of our family. Remember we run with the wrong crowd"

"How dare you" Percy said standing up "I come here to attempt to see my family on Christmas and I am insulted"

Fred and George rose to his challenge

"You show up here after a year of treating us like the scum on the bottom of your shoe and you can't even apologize-" George said

"And you expect us to believe you've had a change of heart" Fred finished

"Fred" I whispered tugging at his arm for him to sit down

"Boy's" Molly began to cry "Please don't fight"

"I didn't have to come here" Percy said ignoring his mother "I did it because I thought you might want to see me"

"What gave you that impression" George challenged

"George" Bill said warningly

"Excuse me" Percy said puffing up

"What made you think we would want to see you" Fred repeated

Percy never had the chance to answer because he was hit square in the face by mashed parsnips. At that moment the minister and Harry returned from their walk outside.

"That is it" Percy said shaking from anger "I don't know why I bothered coming back to you hopeless bunch. See minister I told you they didn't want to see me"

With that said Percy stormed from the house slamming the door. The minister followed quickly behind him. Molly ran out after them, but they were already gone.

"Ok who threw it" Arthur asked

"I did" Ginny spoke up proudly

"No way Gin" George said

"We're not letting you take the fall for this" Fred said "I threw it"

"No I did" George replied

"Guys" Arthur said "Your mother is going to be furious."

"Dad he didn't deserve to set foot in this house" Ginny said "I mean he doesn't care about our family"

"Harry what did he want?" Lupin asked

"He wanted me to agree to stand behind ministry" Harry said "I told him no thank you because I didn't agree with some of the things the ministry is up to"

"What did he say to that?" Arthur asked

"He said he wouldn't expect me to understand" Harry explained "He then asked again, but I told him I must not tell lies"

There were laughs all around at this.

"Brilliant Harry" Ron said slapping his back

"He wanted to know where Dumbledore went when he left the castle" Harry said uneasily "I told him I didn't know. I guess it's a good thing I really didn't"

Everyone nodded at this statement. At that moment Molly came back in tears streaming down her face.

"I hope you're happy" She sobbed "Percy will never come home now"

Arthur stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I know you don't want to hear this dear" he said "But Percy wasn't really here to see us anyway. We could have given him the biggest Weasley family welcome and it wouldn't have mattered. He will come around one and when that happens you will know it"

After this everyone started cleaning up and heading to their respective places; Fred and I apperated back to the flat.

"I can't believe my brother would sink so low" Fred said taking off his robes "I can't believe the minster would sink so low for that matter"

"He defiantly won't have my vote in the future" I said taking my hair out of the tight bun it was in.

"I just can't believe Perce would do that to mum and dad" Fred said crawling into bed "I mean I know he's not happy with the family, but to get mum's hope up like that only to dash them"

"Well you didn't help" I said sliding in beside him "I mean yelling at him"

"I was just calling him out for what he really is" He explained "A liar and a traitor to his own family"

I sighed "I'm sorry that it happened. I wish I could make him see the error of his ways and bring him home"

Fred kissed me gently "That's what I love about you Sadie. It's not even your family and your trying to help"

"Fred we're married" I said "Your family is my family"  
That seemed too much. Fred tackled me and began to kiss me all over. We spent the next hour making mad passionate Christmas love to each other.


	30. Family Tragedies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys so here is another chapter update, and I will probably update tomorrow or tuesday. So a week ago Saturday my dog got off her leash and ran away. We have been searching endlessly for her for the past week. It has not been a good time. I had just about given up hope and this morning I got a call that she had returned home! I was so happy. She is my baby I have had her since she was born. So I was happy to have returned home. So in honor of this happy news I am updating! I hope you enjoy it, and that you will review and encourage me. I don't think you realize what reviews mean to me. You guys are Awesome!

* * *

Chapter 30: Family Tragedies

After Christmas I returned to work and the kids all returned to Hogwarts. Hermione had seemed very interested in Percy showing up for Christmas.

"He really showed up" She asked as she and Ginny had come to see me.

"Oh yea" Ginny said "With the minster of magic in tow"

"What did he want" Hermione asked

"To talk to Harry" I said

"So my brother pretended to want to see my parents so the minster could talk to Harry" Ginny said tightly

"Oh my" Hermione said

"Let's just say he is not a subject I would bring up right now" I explained

As the weeks wore on I found my job exhausting. Once Quidditch got underway we had quite a few patients. I was finishing up some paper work one night when suddenly Harry came busting in supporting an unconscious Ron.

"What happened" I shrieked running to help him

"Well I'm not really sure" Harry said as we laid him on the bed "Ron ate some chocolates that were actually a love potion. I took him to Professor Slughorn and he cured him. He then gave him a little drink as a pick me up, but when Ron's lips touched the glass he began convulsing"

I began to check Ron's vital signs. They all seemed good.

"What happened next" I demanded

"I gave him a bozar" Harry said panicking "I didn't know what else to do"

"You did good" I said "Bring me that drink and Professor Slughorn"

"Ok" He said and ran off again

"POPPY" I screamed, and she came running of her office.

"What happened" She asked coming over to help me

"I think he's been poisoned" I said "Harry went to get Professor Slughorn and the drink"

I then filled her in on everything Harry had told me. At that moment Harry came back in dragging a shocked Slughorn and carrying a bottle.

"I swear I don't know what happened" He was saying

Poppy took the bottle from Harry and smelled the top of it.

"Poison" She said he eyes wide "I shall go get the headmaster"

I ran to the back to get all the potions that I needed to make sure Ron would be ok.

"Is he going to be alright" Harry asked his face pale

"He is going to be fine" I said "Thanks to your quick thinking with that beozar"

Soon Poppy came back with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. I handed Professor Dumbledore the bottle.

"I swear Headmaster" Slughorn spoke up "I had no idea it was poisoned"

"Where did you acquire the drink Professor" McGonagall asked

"I received it as a gift" Slughorn replied "I am not sure from whom though. Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself"

"To whom might I ask?" Dumbledore asked

"To you headmaster" Slughorn replied sheepishly

There were short gasps around the room.

"Thank you Professor" Dumbledore said kindly "Why don't you retire for the night and get some rest. I think we have all information we need. Minerva, Severus, and Poppy I would like to see you in my office. Mrs. Weasley do you think you could look after Mr. Weasley"

I nodded "He'll be well taken care of"

I watched as all the professors left the hospital wing.

"Can I stay with him?" Harry asked

"Maybe you should go tell Ginny and Hermione" I said "Then we'll have to alert the Weasleys"

He nodded and turned to run out of the hospital wing. I walked over to the desk and began to think of how to word a letter to Fred.

Fred,

Don't be alarmed, but Ron ran into a love potion. When Harry took him to Slughorn he gave them a drink to "pick them up". However there was poison in the drink. Ron is going to be alright Harry gave him a bezoar which saved his life. He is in the hospital wing unconscious. I suspect that he will awaken in a few days. Don't worry I am not leaving his side until he leaves this hospital wing. So I won't be coming home. We'll be sending a letter to your parents as well.

I love you so much

Sadie

At that moment Harry came back with Hermione and Ginny in tow.

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded

"He is over here" I said "But he's resting"

"Can we please see him?" Ginny asked I could see tears forming in her eye

"Of course" I said "But you won't be able to stay long"

I lead them over to where Ron was sleeping quite peacefully now.

"Will he be alright?" Ginny chocked and Harry put an arm around her.

"He is going to be fine" I said "Harry saved his life. He thought to give him a bezoar"

"Oh Harry" Ginny said turning into him and sobbing.

"I've been so angry with him" Hermione sobbed "And tonight I could have lost him"

"Well the important thing is he is going to be just fine" I said "So when he wakes up you can make up with him"

She nodded her head.

"How long until he wakes up" She asked

"A couple of days at most" I said "Now I hate to do this, but you should leave before Poppy gets back. I promise that I will talk to her and let you know when you can come back and see him"

"Our parents-"Ginny began, but I held up my hand

"I am writing them, and Fred so most of your family should be here tomorrow" I said "Now out let's go"

I lead them to the doors of the hospital wing.

"I will be staying with him until your parents get here" I said "So don't worry he won't be alone"

"Thanks Sadie" Ginny said and the three of them headed back to Gryffindor tower.

I sighed and went to write a letter to the Weasley's.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I am writing to inform you that Ron has had a run in with Poison. He is going to be just fine. He is resting comfortably in the Hospital wing and should be out in a few days. I am so sorry that this happened and you are free to come and see him if so wish.

Sincerely

Sadie

I sealed the letter and sent it with the hospital wing owl. I also sent Fred's letter with him as well. I then pulled up my chair and made myself comfortable next to Ron's bed. I don't even know what time it was when I finally drifted off to sleep.

"I woke her up when I got back to the hospital wing last night" Poppy was saying "But she was determined to stay next to him until his family got here"

"Oh how sweet of her" I could hear Molly's voice

"She really cares about your family" Poppy said

"We really care about her as well" Molly said "I couldn't imagine anyone better for Fred"

I opened my eyes and sat up. My back was so sore from sleeping in the chair.

"Good Morning Sunshine" Poppy said with a smile

"Good Morning" I said looking around "Poppy you should have woke me up"

"Nonsense" The older woman shook her head "I know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in that chair. I've done it before."

"Sadie thank you so much for sitting with him" Molly said hugging me

"It was nothing" I shrugged

"Uh Molly; Arthur" Poppy said "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. You can come back and see him after"

At that moment Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George came bursting in.

"Can we see him?" Hermione demanded

"Yes, yes" Poppy said throwing her hands up in the air "Just don't disturb him"

They all head toward Ron's bed.

"Hi" I said to Fred

"Hi" He said "I came as soon as I got your letter"

"Thanks" I said hugging him "I didn't want to leave him alone last night"

"Do you know how much I love you" He said kissing me

We walked over hand in hand to check on Ron. He was still sleeping.

"So all in all not one of Ron's better birthdays" Fred said as we reached the bed. Hermione was sitting on one side holding his hand, Ginny was on the other.

"This isn't how we imagined handing him out birthday present" George said sitting a package on the bedside cabinet.

"Yea when we pictured it he was conscious" Fred said

"We were going to surprise him in Hogsmead-"George began

"You were in Hogsmead" Ginny asked and I whirled around to look at Fred.

"We're thinking of buying Zonko's to make a Hogsmead branch" Fred said avoiding my eyes "But it won't do much good if you guys can't come out to buy stuff"

He sat down next to Harry and stared at Ron.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?" He asked

Harry retold the story while I checked Ron's vitals and gave him more medicine.

"Where are mum and dad?" Ginny asked

"Dumbledore is speaking to them in his office" I explained "They've already been in to see him once"

"So the poison was in his drink?" Fred asked still starring at his brother's body. I sat down next to him and began to rub his arm. I know it was hard for him to see any member of his family hurt.

"Yes" Harry said "Slughorn poured it out-"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing him?" Fred asked

"Fred" I asked shocked

"Probably" Harry said "But why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea" Fred said frowning with a sigh "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses meaning to get you?"

"Ok this is ridiculous" I said standing up "Fred Slughorn is not trying to poison Harry or your brother"

"I dunno" Fred said "But there must be load of people who'd like poison Harry, mustn't there? I mean he's the chosen one"

"So" I said getting irritated "This was an accident Fred nothing more than that. Just a terrible accident"

"So you think Slughorns a Death Eater" Ginny asked and I threw my hands up in the air.

"Anything's possible" Fred said a dark look on his face

"He could be under the imperious curse" George suggested

"Or he could be innocent" I said

"Yea" Ginny agreed "I mean the poison was most likely in the bottle. So wouldn't that mean it was meant for Slughorn himself"

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" Fred asked skeptically

"Dumbledore reckons that Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side" Harry spoke up "He was in hiding from the death eaters"

"But Slughorn said last night that he'd been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas" I said "So the culprit could have been after Dumbledore"

"That person must not know Slughorn very well" Hermione said speaking for the first time. She sounded like she had a bad cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known that there was a good chance he'd save something that tasty for himself"

"Er-my-nee" Ron mumbled unexpectedly

Everyone fell silent watching him anxiously. After a few minutes he went back to snoring. Suddenly the hospital wing door flew open and Hagrid came striding in tracking muddy footprints behind him.

"Bin in the forest all day" He said "Aragog's worse I bin reading too him-didn't get up here til dinner time and Professor Sprout told me about Ron! How is he?"

"He is fine" I said "But we shouldn't bombard him with visitors"

"Yes" I heard a voice behind me and saw Poppy standing there "Only six should be here"

"Well Sadie works here and Hagrid makes six" George pointed out

"Oh . . . yes . . ." She said and hurried off to clean up his footprints.

"I don't believe this" Hagrid said "who wants ter hurt him"

"That's what we've been discussing" Harry said

"Someone couldn't have a grudge against the Quidditch team could they" Hagrid said "First Katie then Ron. . ."

Katie Bell, a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had been cursed just before Christmas.

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team" George said

"Well I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks" Hermione said quietly

"I agree" I said "Someone is defiantly trying to do in someone. I mean they both ought to have been fatal. I was here when Katie was brought in I mean she should have been leaving in a body bag"

"And Ron shouldn't have survived this" Hermione said a catch in her voice "Also neither the poison nor the necklace that Katie had reached the person it was intended for. That makes the person behind this more dangerous in a way because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they reach their victim"

No one got say anymore before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing back into the ward. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"They told us how you saved him with bezoar" She sobbed "Oh Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny . . . You saved Arthur . . . and now you've saved Ron"

"Don't be. . . I didn't" Harry said awkwardly

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives now that I like about it" Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice "Well all I can say is it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry"

"Ok I really must insist that we keep visitors down to six" Poppy said "Sadie you know the rules"

"Of course Poppy" I said

"I'll go" Hermione said rising "I'll let you have some time with him"

"I'll go with you Hermione" Harry said

"I'll take yea back" Hagrid said and they all left.

I had to leave to help Poppy attend to a few patients.

"Sadie I want you to go home and get some rest" She said

"Poppy I'm fine" I said yawning

"Fred" Poppy said "Take her home and put her to bed. She looks like she is about to pass out right here in the ward"

"I'm fine" I argued

"Sadie thank you so much for staying with Ron" Molly said giving me a hug "Now please go home and get some rest"

I finally gave in and Fred and I flooed home together. He scooped me up to carry me to the bed. I don't even remember my head touching the pillow.


	31. The Death of a Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

****Hey guys so I am posting another chapter before finals week. I will probably post another one Wednesday or Thursday when I finish my finals. I wish good luck to those who are going to be taking finals in the next week or two. For those who might have already finished theirs I ENVY you! So enjoy and please review. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 31: The Death of a Master

The rest of the term seemed to fly right by. Harry ended up in the hospital wing a few days after Ron due to taking a beater bat to the head. He stayed overnight and both were released that Monday. Gryffindor won their last Quidditch game although they didn't have their captain. Harry was given detention and so Ginny was the seeker. After that Ginny and Harry began dating and were practically inseparable. Ron also broke up with his girlfriend lavender. Time just seemed to be flying right past us.

"Can you believe that it is almost the end of the term" I said one night as I was preparing to head home.

"Yes" Poppy said with a laugh "You find that the older you get the faster time flies. Enjoy life while you can Sadie."

"Thanks Poppy" I said hugging her. Suddenly there was a fierce cry. I looked at Poppy before we took off to investigate. However what we saw was not expected. Death Eaters had entered the castle.

"What in the-" Poppy said, but I didn't listen for the rest. I pulled out my wand prepared to protect the students of this castle. I saw Ginny a little ways away fighting.

"Ginny" I yelled running towards "You need to get somewhere safe"

I was still throwing curses.

"No way" She said throwing a curse "I am fighting. This concerns me as much as anyone else"

I didn't have time to argue with her. I began shooting off curses every which way. There were death eaters everywhere it seemed like. A big blonde one was shooting off the killing curse every which direction. I was afraid for all the students who were fighting. I rounded a corner and ran smack into Fred.

"Fred" I gasped

"Sadie" He said "What are you doing here?"

I ducked a curse "I work here" I defended "What are you doing here"

"We're part of the order now remember?" Fred said "But I want you to go somewhere safe"

George, Fred, and I had all been given the opportunity to join the order. However I wasn't allowed to do much because Fred was afraid for me.

"I'm staying right here Fred" I said shooting off another curse "These students are my responsibility to protect"

We continued fighting for a few more minutes until it seemed all the death eaters were in retreat. We followed them and to my shock and horror Professor Snape was leading them across the grounds along with Draco Malfoy.

"I don't believe" I said my hand going to my mouth

"I always knew he was a git" Fred said "But I always thought that he was really on our side"

"Fred look" I said pointing the sky where a weird skull was looming over the astronomy tower.

"The dark mark" He said and began to move over to where the crowd was gathered around. A strangled cry broke the air.

"What's going on George?" Fred asked holding tightly to my hand

"Dumbledore's dead" He said with no emotion

I gasped and began fighting through the crowd to the front. There he was laying his back lifeless. Tears began to fall as I began to sob uncontrollably. I turned into to Fred and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I couldn't believe it; my headmaster all seven years at Hogwarts; the man who gave me my first job after graduation. There were hushed whispers as Harry and Hagrid came on the scene. Hagrid stopped a look of horror on his face, but Harry continued to walk until he reached the body. He crouched next to the body and began to straighten his glasses. Finally after a several long silent minutes McGonagall began to herd everyone back inside the castle.

"C'mere Harry" Hagrid said

"No" Harry said firmly

"Yeh can't stay here Harry . . . come on now" Hagrid said

Harry said nothing. Finally Ginny crouched down next to him.

"Harry come on" She said softly. He allowed her to lead him away from the fallen headmaster.

"Fred" I heard George say and we both turned around. "We need to go to the hospital wing now Bill's been hurt bad"

The three of us took off toward the hospital wing as fast as we could. When I got there Bill was in one bed, Neville in another, and Professor Flitwick in another. Poppy was over at Bills bed along with Ron, Hermione, George, Lupin, and Tonks.

"What can I do?" I asked Poppy

"Mr. Longbottom and Professor Flitwick need tending" Poppy said she was trying to clean up Bill's face. It looked like it had been clawed. I couldn't even see what was left of his face. I turned and began to tend to Neville and Professor Flitwick.

"Alright" Poppy said standing up "He's going to be fine. I don't know what's going to happen since he wasn't transformed. Only time will tell I guess"

They all nodded and continued to look solemnly at Bill. I walked over to Fred.

"What did she mean he wasn't transformed" I asked quietly

"He was attack by Greyback who is a werewolf" He said chocking out the last part

"Will he be a werewolf?" I asked

"She doesn't know" Fred said "Because he wasn't transformed when he attacked. We're hoping not"

I nodded my head. At that moment Ginny and Harry walked in. Hermione ran and hugged Harry. Lupin looked him over anxiously.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked

"I'm fine. . . How's Bill?" Harry said looking at the bed.

No one answered. Poppy was still dabbing his wounds trying to clean them up.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" Harry asked

"No charm will work on these" Poppy said "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites"

"He wasn't bitten at the full moon" Ron interjected "Greyback hadn't transformed so surely he won't be a-a real-?"

Everyone turned to look at Professor Lupin.

"No I don't think Bill will be a true werewolf" He said "But that doesn't mean there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely to ever heal and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on"

"Well Dumbledore might know something" Ron said his face filling with hope "Where is Dumbledore anyway. Bill fought those guys on his orders he can't leave him in that state"

I realized at that moment these people did not realize the great wizard was dead. Tears began to flow again.

"Ron" Ginny said softly "Dumbledore's dead"

"No" Lupin said looking from Harry to Ginny. When he realized she wasn't kidding he sunk into a chair and placed his hands over his face.

"How did he die?" Tonks asked "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him" Harry said firmly "I was there I saw it. We arrived back at the astronomy tower. . . he was weak and sick. I think he knew it was a trap when he heard footsteps coming. I was under the invisibility cloak and he disabled me. Draco came in and disarmed him."

Hermione and I both gasped clamping out hands over our mouths. Fred wrapped his arms around me and I notice that Ron and placed one of his around Hermione.

"The death eaters came-and then snape-snape did it" He said and it looked like he couldn't go on; at that moment we heard a phoenix singing a tune we had never heard before' one of agony and anguish. After a little bit McGonagall came in.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way. Harry what happened" She asked "According to Hagrid you were with Dumbledore when . . . when it happened"

"Snape did it" Harry said

"Snape" McGonagall looked taken aback "We wondered . . . but he trusted . . . always . . . Snape . . . I can't believe it"

"Snape was always gifted in Occulments" Lupin said harshly "We all knew that"

"But Dumbledore said he was on our side" Tonks whispered "I always thought that Dumbledore must know something about Snape we didn't"

"He always hinted that he had an iron clad reason for trusting Snape" muttered McGonagall tears flowing down her face "I mean . . . with Snape's history . . . of course people were bound to wonder . . . but Dumbledore told explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine . . .wouldn't hear a word against him"

"I'd sure love to know what Snape told him to convince him" Tonks said

"I know" Harry spoke up and everyone turned to look at him "Snape passed Voldemort information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead"

I couldn't imagine being this boy right now. I couldn't imagine the anger he must feel toward the professor in question.

"And Dumbledore believe that" Lupin said "Dumbledore actually believe that Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape HATED James . . ."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth anything either" Harry said "Because she was muggle-born . . . 'mudblood' he called her"

"This is all my fault" McGonagall said suddenly. She looked quite distressed. "I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight. I actually sent for him to come and help us. Maybe if I hadn't alerted him to what was going on he might ever have joined forces with the dark side"

"This isn't your fault Minerva" Lupin said firmly "We all wanted more help. Heck I was glad to think Snape was on his way"

"Wait so when he arrived at the fight he joined the death eaters?" Harry asked

"I'm not exactly sure what happened" McGonagall said "Dumbledore said he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case. . . Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us. Every secret passageway out of the castle was covered. There were powerful enchantments on every door. I don't know how the death eaters entered. . . "

"I do" Harry spoke up again "Malfoy mended the vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. They use the one in Borgain and Burkes."

Ron and Hermione both looked devastated.

"I messed up Harry" Ron said "We did like you told us and we looked on the map for Malfoy. So we thought he might be in the room of requirements. So Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and I went up there but he got passed us."

"He came out about an hour after we started keeping watch" Ginny explained "He was clutching a shriveled up arm"

"His hand of glory" Ron said "Only gives light to the beholder"

"Anyway" Ginny continued "He must have been checking to see if the coast was clear for the death eaters because when he saw us he threw black powder in the air"

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" Ron said

"Wait our product" Fred said

"Yes" Ron said "You need to be more careful who you let buy your product"

"That's not fair Ron" I said "A normal kid could have bought that powder and then Malfoy bought it from them"

"Luckily the kids ran into use minutes later and told us what happened" Lupin said and turned to Fred and George "What are you two doing here?"

"Dumbledore told us to be around in case we were needed at the school tonight" Fred explained "I decided to come and check on Sadie and George came with me. We walked right into the battle"

"Well anyway the death eaters scattered when they saw us and a fight broke out" Lupin said

"So wait if Ron, Neville, and Ginny were guarding the room of requirement where were you Hermione" I asked

"I was outside Snape's office with Luna" She said her eyes sparkling with tears "We waited for ages, but nothing happened. We didn't know what was going on Ron had taken the map . . . it was nearly midnight when Professor Flitwick came sprinting down into the dungeons yelling about death eaters in the castle. I don't think he even noticed Luna and I standing there. We heard him tell Snape there were death eaters in the castle and he needed to come back with him. Then there was a loud thump and Snape came hurtling out of his room and – and "

"And what?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry I was so stupid" She sobbed "He said Professor Flitwick had collapsed and that we should help him while he went to help with the death eaters. We went into his office and Professor Flitwick was unconscious. It's so obvious now that he had stunned him. We let Snape get away"

"No you did the right think Hermione" Lupin said "He might have killed you had you not moved"

Everyone continued to tell their story. Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing opened and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed closely by Fleur.

"Molly – Arthur" Professor McGonagall began "I am so sorry . . ."

"Bill" Mrs. Weasley said scooting past her "Oh Bill . . ."

"You said Greyback attacked him" Mr. Weasley said "But he hadn't transformed. So what does this mean what's going to happen?"

"We don't know" McGonagall looked at Lupin

"There will be some contamination obviously" Lupin said "It is an odd case, possibly unique . . . we don't know what he behavior might be like when we awakens"

Mrs. Weasley took over dabbing the wounds.

"And Dumbledore" Mr. Weasley asked again "Minerva is it true . . . is he really . . .?"

She nodded and everyone grew silent again. Mrs. Weasley began to sob falling into Bills mutilated face.

"Of course it doesn't matter how he looks" She said "But he was such a handsome boy . . . always very handsome . . . and he was going to get married"

"What do you mean by zat" Fleur said suddenly and loudly. Everyone in the room stepped back to allow Fleur and Molly to have it out. If you ask me this had been coming for some time. Mrs. Weasley looked quite startled.

"Well – only that – "

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" Fleur demanded "You think because of these bites he will not love me?"

"No, that's not what I meant – "

"Because e' will" She said drawing herself up to full height "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill from loving me"

"Well, yes I am sure" Mrs. Weasley said "But I thought perhaps – well given how he – how he –"

"You thought I would not wish to marry him" Fleur asked her nostrils flaring "What do I care how he looks. I am beautiful enough for zee both of us, I theenk! All these scares show that my husband is brave! And I shall do zat" She said pushing Mrs. Weasley aside so she could dab Bills wounds.

Fred and I exchanged a look. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Mrs. Weasley to blow. However she just seemed to watch Fleur with a more curious expression.

"Our Great Aunt Muriel" she began "Has a tiara – its Goblin made. I bet I could convince her to lend it to you for the wedding. She was always fond of Bill"

"Yes" Fleur said stiffly "That would be lovely"

Suddenly Fleur stopped mopping up Bills wounds and hugged Mrs. Weasley both women crying on each other.

"You see" Tonks suddenly burst out looking at Lupin "She still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten. She doesn't care"

"It's different" Lupin said barley moving his lips "Bill won't be a full werewolf. The cases are completely different"

"But I don't care" She said seizing the front of his robes "I've told you a million times that I don't care"

"And I've told you a million times" He retaliated "I'm too old, too poor, and too dangerous for you"

"Oh that is a ridiculous excuse Remus" Molly said over Fleur's shoulder

"I am not being ridiculous" Lupin said firmly "Tonks deserves someone young and whole"

"But she wants you Remus" Arthur said "Besides young and whole men don't always stay that way"

Everyone looked at Bill for a moment.

"This is . . . not the moment to discuss it" He said tightly "Dumbledore is dead . . ."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone else to know there was little love left in the world" McGonagall said

"I think you should marry her" I spoke up "are you really going to let your fears get in the way of true love"

Hagrid came in at that moment and McGonagall and Harry left to decided what to do.

"I want all you kids to go home and get some rest" Molly said "I will stay will Bill"

"No" Fleur said firmly "I will stay with my fiancé and you will go home and get some rest. I will be just fine"

So with that said everyone flooed to their respective homes to get some rest.


	32. Fear of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have to be honest and say I have not done anything since school let out. I have been enjoying my summer thoroughly. Anyway I decided that it was time to update so here you are. I promise I am going to try to update more often. I start my job next week and then I'll be in a routine so It will be better. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave me a review!

* * *

Chapter 32: Fear of Waiting

"I don't like this" I said my arms folded in front of my chest. "You could get killed you realize that"

"I know" He said not looking me directly in the eye "But this is part of war. The only way we can win is if we keep Harry safe. If he dies so does our hope"

"I just think there must be a better way that everyone risking their lives" I said willing myself not to cry. I was terrified that I might lose him. Tonight he was going on a crazy mission. He was going to take polyjuice potion to look like Harry so the real Harry could be moved to burrow.

"Well if you have a better ideas please enlighten me" He said irritably. We had been snapping at each other a lot lately. It seemed that the raging war was taking its toll on everyone.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to lose you" I snapped before turning on my heel and storming from the room. I hated when he made me feel terrible for wanting him to be safe. We gathered the rest of our stuff and our overnight bag and headed for the burrow.

"Fred; Sadie" Molly said hugging me tightly

"Hello Molly" I said

"I take it you still haven't warmed up this arrangement" She said and I shook my head sighing.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice" I rolled my eyes

"I know how you feel sweetie" She said patting my shoulder "I would much rather them stay here safe and sound. I had to realize that my boys are adults now and are old enough to fight in a battle if they choose. They're brilliant wizards I am sure they'll be just fine."

I nodded my head and sighed. There was nothing I could do to convince Fred that he should stay. I realized that he was helping Harry and I needed to just accept the fact he was going to do whether I liked it or not. Finally they all mounted their brooms to head to Harry's house.

"Be careful" I whispered tears in my eyes

"I'll be back soon" He said kissing me hard on the mouth

"I'll be right here" I said "Waiting for you"

"I love you" He said mounting the broom with his dad.

"I love you too" I yelled back

And with that they were off. I stood there waving for what seemed like forever before Ginny came and got me.

"Come on inside Sadie" She said "We can all wait together. I am sure they'll all be back before you know it"

I nodded and followed her inside the house. We all sat down with a cup of tea and began waiting. Molly didn't last long before she was up cleaning house, doing dishes, and whatever else she could do to keep busy. Everyone was staying at the burrow for the upcoming wedding of Bill and Fleur. Fleur had gone tonight to be a decoy as well. When I asked to go along they said they wanted me to stay here in case anyone needed healing whenever they got back. That did nothing to comfort my fears of how tonight was going to go. The hours seemed to drag by so slowly.

"Why is no one back yet?" I asked nervously starring out the window.

"I am sure they'll be coming back any minute" Molly said

Finally we heard something outside and ran to take a look. Harry and Hagrid were standing in the yard.

"Harry" Molly said running down the steps "You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?"

"What do you mean" Harry asked confused "Is no one else back?"

Molly shook her head no and I felt my heart began to race.

"The death eaters were waiting for us" Harry began to explain "They were on us from the start. They knew it was tonight –I don't know what happened to the others. Four chases us and then Voldemort caught up with us"

I felt my knee's growing weak. My Fred was MIA and the dark lord himself had been there.

"Well thank goodness you're alright" She said pulling him into a hug.

"Haven't got any brandy have you Molly" Hagrid asked "Medical purposes"

"Oh my goodness" She said "Sadie Hagrid needs medical attention"

I felt like someone else had taken over my body as I ran out to Hagrid and bean to attend to him. I finally handed him a bottle of brandy and he drank it in one gulp.

"Mum" Ginny screamed and I turned to see Lupin appear supporting an unconscious George. Molly and I went running towards them. His face was completely covered in blood.

"George" Molly screamed

"Let's get him inside" I yelled immediately the healer inside me taking control. Harry grabbed George's legs and he and Lupin carried George inside and laid him on the couch. Once in the light I gasped George's left ear was missing.

"Oh my" Molly said clamping her hand over her mouth

I bent down and began to work on him. Cleaning his ear and trying to figure out what I could do to grow it back. Everything I tried failed though.

"How did this happen?" I asked turning around

"Snape shot a curse at him" Lupin explained

"Snape" Harry yelled "You never said-"

"He lost his hood" Lupin said "Sectusempra was always a specialty of his. I wish I could say I returned the favor, but it was all I could do to keep George on the broom. He was losing so much blood"

"If it was dark magic that took the ear there's nothing I can do" I said

Suddenly we heard something outside.

"I'll tell you who I am Kingsley after I see my son" Arthur yelled bursting in the house. Fred was right behind him. I was just relieve to see him ok. He knelt down next to his brother by the couch. I crouch down next to him.

"He'll be ok he'll just be minus an ear" I explained rubbing his back

"You can't grow it back?" He asked

I shook my head "It was removed by dark magic" I explained "Nothing will grow it back"

Suddenly George seemed to stir.

"How do you feel Georgie" Molly asked

"Saint like" He muttered

"What's wrong with him" Fred asked his eyes wide with fear "Was his brain effected too"

"Saint like" George repeated "I'm holy, get it Fred I'm holy"

Molly began to sobbed even harder while Fred's face flushed.

"A whole world of ear related humor and you chose I'm holy" He said shaking his head

"Ah well" He said "At least you'll be able to tell us a part now mum"

He looked around and caught sight of Harry.

"How are you Harry?" He asked "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Harry nodded

"Well at least we got you back alright" He said "Where are Ron and Bill why aren't they at my sickbed"

"They're not back yet George" Molly said and everyone's fear were back. I noticed Harry and Ginny slip out through the kitchen. I however turned my attention back to making sure that George's hole was cleaned and wrapped.

"I couldn't ask for a hotter nurse" George said with a sly grin earning him a glare from Fred.

"It's them" Hermione yelled heading out the back door. Everyone ran outside forgetting George for a moment. A broom stick had appeared carrying Ron and Tonks. Hermione ran and threw her arms around Ron.

"What kept you" Lupin demanded "What took so long?"

"Bellatrix" Tonks explained "She wants me almost as much as she wants Harry. Then when we got to Muriel's we had missed the portkey and she was fussing over us"

Lupin nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Are we all back?" Ron asked

"We're still waiting on Bill and Fleur, and Mad-eye and mundungus" Ginny explained

Molly hugged Ron tightly.

"How's George?" Lupin asked

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked

"He lost-"Molly began to explain, but her sentence was cut off by an incoming thestral carrying Bill and Fleur.

"Oh Bill" Molly said rushing forward "Thank goodness you're alright"

"Mad-eye's dead" He said quietly sliding off the thestral and then helping Fleur. "We saw it happen. It was right after we broke up. Mad-eye and Dug were in front of us. Dung took one look at Voldemort and disapperated"

I clamped my hand over my mouth and leaned into Fred. It was becoming more evident that this was indeed a war. George had lost an ear and Mad-eye had lost his life.


	33. A Wedding to Remember

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys I am so sorry for the long wait. I forgot that I had chapters written to upload, and got busy with work. Then I was moving back into school, but now I am back, and I will be uploading more I promise. So again I apologize and I hope you will forgive me. So Enjoy enjoy reading and please leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 33: A Wedding to Remember

Everyone seemed to just stun that Mad-eye was dead. Everyone began pointing fingers and demanding who had given up the date they were being moved.

"No" Harry suddenly said "If someone made a mistake I know it was an accident. I trust everyone in this room, and I don't think anyone would give me up to Voldemort. We have to trust each other."

Everyone was really quite.

"You think I'm a fool." Harry said looking at Lupin.

"No" He sighed "I think you're just like James. He would have considered it a great dishonor to betray a friend."

Lupin sighed and looked at Bill.

"There's work to do. I can ask Kinglsey whether –"

"No" Bill said "I'll do it, I'll come."

"Where are you going?" Tonks and Fleur asked at the same time.

"Mad-Eye's body" Lupin stated "We need to recover it."

"Can't it -?" Mrs. Weasley began, but Bill cut her off.

"Wait" He said "Not unless you want a death eater to get it."

They said their goodbye's before leaving to retrieve the body. I was still leaning into Fred's side. I still couldn't believe this happened. Everyone began to sit down except for Harry.

"I've got to go" He said. Everyone's head snapped up to look at him.

"Don't be silly Harry," Mrs. Weasley said "What are you talking about?"

"I can't stay here. You're all in danger while I stay here." He said

"Don't be silly" Mrs. Weasley interjected "The whole point of tonight was to get you here safely, and thank goodness it worked. And Fleur's agreed to get married here instead of France. We've arranged everything so we can all stay together and keep you –"

"If Voldemort finds out I'm here –"

"But why should he?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"He doesn't know which safe house you were taken too" Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"It's not me I'm worried for!" Harry said

"Harry we're all on the same side." I said "We're all fighting the same thing. It doesn't matter whether you're here or not we're going to fight. However it might be slightly essential to keep you alive right now, and so we're all prepared to protect you; even if it costs us our lives."

"She means their lives" Fred said glaring at me "Because she is not fighting."

"Watch me" I said before stomping from the room. Fred was right behind me. I stomped all the way up to the room we were assigned to.

"Sadie" He said closing the door to the room "We've talked about this. It's too dangerous for you to fight."

"No you've talked" I said angry tears falling "It's not fair that I have to sit here and worry about you, but you won't let me fight, because it's too dangerous."

"Sadie –"He began, but I cut him off.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a child." I said "Fleur gets to fight, Tonks gets to fight, so I am going to fight too. This is my world too. I want to make it better for our future children, and no one not even you is going to stop me. "

With that said I changed and climbed into bed. I had a feeling it was going to be a long couple of days.

The next several days were a nightmare. We all stayed at the Burrow so we could help out with wedding. I swear we had to clean the entire area from top to bottom.

"You know Harry, Ron, and Hermione are not going back to Hogwarts." Fred said one day as we cleaned the living room "They say they're going to finish a job Dumbledore gave them."

I nodded "I wish them the best of luck. I am still going back."

"I wish you wouldn't" Fred said "You're a muggle born. I love you babe, but the other side hates you."

"I know" I said "But I have to go back for all the muggle born students."

He sighed "Mum's been on the war path about them not going back to school. That's why she's been keeping them apart. I think she thinks if they can't talk they won't leave."

"Harry is a very important part of this war." I said "Your mum has to accept that. I am sure what Dumbledore is having them do is very important."

He nodded "Will you promise me something?"

"What?" I asked

"Promise me if the ministry does fall" He said closing his eyes "I mean if they start arresting and killing muggle borns that you will come home. I just can't lose you."

I saw the pained look on his face. I could tell this was his nightmare every night; me not coming home because I was killed. I walked over and gave him a soft kiss.

"I promise" I whispered "I love you."

"I love you too" He said

"You look beautiful" Fred said and I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a lime green dress to the wedding.

"You're my husband" I said "you have to say that."

"True" He said wrapping his arms around me "But I'm an honest Husband. So I always tell the truth."

"Right," I said "We should head downstairs before you mother comes hunting us down."

I took his arm and we descended the stairs together. Guests were already starting to arrive downstairs.

"How many people are coming?" I asked

"I don't know?" He replied

"I thought they would do something small and only invite close friends and family with everything that's going on." I said

"Fleur do something small and simple," Fred said sarcastically "Sadie don't make me laugh."

We walked over and began socializing. Fleur's veela cousins caught Fred's eye once or twice.

"Stop looking at them." I demanded as we found out seats.

"I'm sorry," He whispered "But you know I can't always help it."

I sighed and turned my attention to the ceremony. It was beautiful. Fleur looked amazing and you could see the love in both her and Bill's eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The wizard presiding began "We are gathered here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls."

"She looks beautiful" I whispered to Fred.

"No matter how many veelas are present none will ever be as beautiful as you Sadie Weasley." Fred whispered back.

"Yes that's why you are constantly starring at them." I grumbled

"But their beauty to me is only skin deep. Where you beauty is much much more." He said "I love your hair, you eyes, you kind smile, they way you jump in and help no matter who it is or what the cost, I even love your stubborn streak."

"I love you too Fred Weasley" I said "Your jokes, the way you can make me laugh til my insides hurt, your charming smile, and the way you are so protective over me."

The ceremony finished and everyone retired over to the reception tent. Bill and Fleur shared a dance together as husband and wife. It was cute and romantic. You could just see the love between them. After that Fred drug me out to the dance floor where we dance and danced. It was the first time in months that I had felt really happy.

"I'm glad we had a wedding." I said "It gave use all sometime to relax and forget that there is a raging war going on around us."

"Yes," Fred said "It is nice. I think we should celebrate tonight when we go to bed."

"My Mr. Weasley," I teased "I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

"Well then," He said scooping me up "You would be right Mrs. Weasley."

At that moment a patronus flew into the tented area. Suddenly the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt could be heard.

"_The ministry has fallen, Scrimgeour dead, they are coming, they are coming" _

It took all of five seconds for panic to set in. Suddenly there were screams and sounds of people disapperating. That's when I saw them; masked figures among the crowd.

"Sadie get back to the house." Fred yelled taking out his wand. Like I was going to leave him and save myself. I grabbed my wand and began shooting spells at death eaters. We fought forever until finally they left.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked "We have to keep Sadie safe; which means she can't go back to work."

"What?" I asked

"Honey the ministry is under the control of the dark lord now." She explained "No muggle born wizard or witch alive is safe now. No dear we need to keep you at a safe house under protection."

I sighed. I hated the thought of hiding out and running away, but she made point. I couldn't deny any longer that I was in danger.

"We will redo the enchantment around the burrow." Arthur said "Sadie you and Fred will move here until further notice. It is the only way we can insure your safety."

Fred and I nodded; we apperated to our flat immediately to pack up all our things. I began throwing things from our bedroom in boxes. Finally I just sat down on the bed and wept.

"Sadie" I heard Fred from the door way. He came and he sat next to me.

"I hate this." I said "I hate that we just have to pick up and leave our home."

"This war isn't going to go on forever Sadie." Fred said "We're going to beat this and be back in our home before you know it."

"Any idea where the golden trio took off too?" I asked

"Not a clue," He said "All Harry would say is that Dumbledore left him a job to do."

"Well I guess we should finish up here." I said placing more things in a box.

"We can take out time." He said pulling me back onto the bed with him. He began to kiss my neck.

"Fred" I said "We're supposed to be packing."

"We're going to be living in my parents' house. We won't get much of this I can guarantee that."

I gave in and showed my love to him. It was fabulous, but I could sense our privacy going further and further away.

"Fred what are you and George going to do about the shop?" I asked as we hastily shoved things in boxes.

"Keep it open I guess." He said

"But it's so dangerous"

"Sadie our entire family cannot disappear or it will be too suspicious."

"Fine" I said giving up.

We finished packing and headed back to the burrow.

"I still have to go to work Molly" Arthur was saying "Look we don't want our family to look suspicious. We will simply continue living life like we normally did. We will just be harboring a muggle born as well."

"I don't like it Arthur" Molly said

"Dads right mum" Bill said "The only way to keep the family and Sadie safe is to not draw attention to ourselves. This means that everyone must keep on doing what they normally do except for Sadie."

"Oh alright if you must" Molly said folding her arms over her chest "But Ginny is not returning to school."

"She has to Molly" Arthur said "If she doesn't it will draw attention to our family. Hence the ghoul that is supposed to be Ron."

"But it will be so dangerous." Molly said

"She's a pureblood Molly;" Arthur said "She'll be just fine. God help any muggle born's out there they are going to need it."


	34. Secret Healer

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

So because I was a terrible author I am uploading another chapter for you tonight. Again I am extremely sorry for my lack of posting in the past couple of months. I hope this makes it up to you, and I promise there will be more posting in the next few weeks!

* * *

Chapter 34: Secret Healer

Dear Sadie,

Things at Hogwarts are terrible. They have death eaters teaching us and Snape is headmaster. The worst is defense against the dark arts and Muggle studies. They force us to do terrible things to other students. We are trying to take a stand, but when we do we get the crap beat out of us. They use the cruciatous curse on us among other things. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but we need a healer. We have a secret room that you could stay in. We can't go to Poppy anymore cause they'll just make it worse. Please Sadie we need you. If you decide to come apperate to Hogsmead and go to the Hogs Head (it's a pub). Ask for Aberforth and tell him you're a healer. He will show you how to get into the castle where we are. If he asks you for identity tell him our special word we came up with. I know this is a lot to ask, but I don't know who else.

Love

Ginny

"You're not seriously going are you?" Fred asked shocked

"Fred they need me." I said still holding the letter Ginny wrote me. "Look I won't even be seen. I will staying in a secret room attending to students."

"Sadie-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Fred they need someone." I reasoned with my husband "These kids are being taught by death eaters. They are trying to take a stand, and in return are getting the crap beat out of them. Someone has to look out for them; someone who can heal them. Not to mention I am good friends with Madam Pompfrey she'll be able to get me the supplies I need."

"Why can't they just go see her?" He grumbled

"Because most of the time they barely escape with their lives and if they go to Poppy it will be worse next time." I explained

"Why you?" He asked "You're a muggle born Sadie. You can't be seen."

"Fred one of these kids is your little sister." I said holding up the letter "Your little sister who wrote me for help. I am going whether you like it or not."

"I get no say in this then" He said anger filling his voice. My voice rose to match his anger filling mine as well.

"Did I get a say when you were a decoy Harry." I challenged "You could have died that night, but I never got a say in it."

"That was different" He said

"Why because it was you?" I challenged again "Fred I'm not fine china. I am not going to break. Also I happened to be a decent witch so I can handle myself."

He threw his hands up in the air "Fine I give up you win. How are you going to get in there?"

"I am to apperate to Hogsmead and go into the Hogshead. There I am to tell the bar tender whose name is Aberforth who I am and he will give me a secret passage into the castle.

"Ok let me see that" He said snatching the letter from me "There is no secret passage into the castle from the Hogs Head."

"Fred I'll actually be more protected there." I said "It's only a matter of time before the ministry finds out I'm here. When that happens the entire family is implicated. This will protect me and our family. It will also help the students of Hogwarts."

He wrapped me in a hug.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." He said

"You have my word." I said leaning up to give him a kiss.

I got up early the next morning, said quick goodbyes, and apperated quietly to Hogsmead. I was wearing a huge cloak with a hood on it. I kept my head down as I walked. Finally I saw a sign that _Hogs Head _on it and I entered. I walked right up to the bar and tried to muster up courage. Thankfully the bar was practically empty.

"Can I help you?" The old ma grunted

"I need to speak to Aberforth" I said my voice a little shaky.

"You're talking to him." He grunted again. I raised my head to look him in the eye.

"I'm a healer" Was all I said to him. He sighed for a moment then motioned for me to follow him. He took me back to what I could assume was his home.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" He said looking at me suspiciously

"Glimnoid" I said. He looked me up and down for a moment before turning to the portrait behind him.

"Go" He said and the lady disappeared from the portrait. It was a few moments of akward silence before the lady came back with someone with her; it was Ginny.

"Sadie" She squealed "You came"

"Of course I came" I said hugging her "Did you honestly think I wouldn't"

"I was afraid Fred wouldn't let you." She said "I know my brother is pretty protective of you."

"He wasn't happy" I said "But he also knows this was something I had to do."

"I hate to interrupt" Aberforth said "But perhaps it would best if we moved this along. I would hate for any ministry people to catches us and take us to jail."

Ginny and I nodded I followed her inside portrait.

"What is this place?" I asked "Your brother had never heard of it."

"It's a new secret passage way." She said "It's been very helpful. So has Aberforth. He sends us food. Some of us have to hide down here for days until the Carrow's cool off. Did I mention they're also in charge of discipline?"

"Oh my goodness" I said "Things are really bad then"

"Yea" She said opening the door. "Hey ya'll listen up. This is my sister-in-law Sadie. She is here to help with injuries and things."

There was a round of applause I stepped into the room.

"There aren't that many of us right now." Ginny explained "But it keeps getting bigger."

"Hi Sadie" Neville waved he had a gigantic bruise and gash on his face.

"Oh my" I said rushing over to check out his face.

Starting with Neville I checked out every student in the room. I took a quill and parchment and began writing a list of supplies I would need. I handed the list to Ginny.

"This is a list of supplies I am going to need." I explained "Potions and stuff. See that Poppy gets it and we'll figure out how to get the supplies down here."

"Roger that captain" She said giving me a playful salute before exiting the room. I then went to work doing what I could by wand.

"Ok that should be good for now" I said "I want you kids to know that we at the order are so proud of you. You're so young and yet so willing to take whatever comes for what's right."

"Have you heard anything from Harry?" Neville asked

"No we haven't" I said sadly "I don't expect we will hear much unless he gets caught or kills Voldemort."

"He must be really good at hiding" Another student speculated

"Don't forget he has Hermione Granger with him" I said with a laugh "A witch as brilliant as Hermione doesn't want to be found then she won't be."

I sat down on the cot that would be mine until further notice.

"How did Ginny get her letter to me out?" I asked

"Aberforth" Neville explained "He gets letters out for us. Lord knows it's not safe to send them through regular owl. We have to be careful and not send too many though or it gets suspicious."

"So do you think it would be ok to send a letter to Fred to let him know I'm here and everything?" I asked

"Sure as long as you don't send him one everyday" Neville laughed

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Dear Fred

I wanted to let you know that I made it into the castle and the secret room without being seen. I don't suspect that I'll be roaming the halls anytime soon, but I can help these kids. Fred I wasn't even prepared for what I saw when I came in here. Bruises and gashes it's amazing these kids have been holding up as long as they have. Their faith or resolve is far from broken though. They will heal and then go back out and do it again. Apparently the Carrow twins are in charge of discipline as well. Poppy should be sending supplies and the nice bar tender Aberforth provides us with food. I miss you so much it hurts. I hope you are all being safe and careful and that soon we will be reunited. I love you so much Fred Weasley. I can't send a lot of letters so this will be the only one for a while. Just know that every night before I go to bed I will be thinking of you.

Eternally Yours

Sadie Weasley

I rolled up my letter and made the treck back to Aberforth's pub. I stuck my head out and whistled to get his attention causing him to jump.

"What are you trying to do scare me to death?" He growled

"No I was trying to get your attention." I stated matter-of-factly "Will you send this to Weasley residence for me?"

"Now look here missy" He said puffing up "We can't go sending thousands of letters."

"This is the only one sir." I said irritably "I have a husband, and I would like to let him know that I made here without any harm."

"You're married to one of the Weasley's?" He asked and I nodded

"Must be one of them twins" He said "There's only two boys married, and the oldest married a Vela. No offense little missy, but you're no Vela."

"Half Vela" I corrected "And yes you would be correct. I am married to Fred. Now will you send the letter?"

"Fine" He snatched the letter from me "But again little missy you can't send you husband millions of letters."

"I understand" I said before disappearing through the portrait.

FRED POV

"Fred" My mother called "Fred there is an owl for you."

I jumped up and ran down the stairs. It had to be from Sadie. She made it there safely. I snatched the letter from the owl and tore is open. I scanned it breathing a sigh of relief with each word.

"Is it from Sadie?" My mother asked anxiously

"Yes" I said "She made there perfectly fine. Apparently injuries were far worse than she expected. A couple of death eaters are in charge of discipline as well. She is getting supplies from Poppy to heal them. She loves me and misses me and hopes we are reunited soon."

"Did she say anything about Ginny?" George asked

"Ginny is fine." I said "And so is Sadie."

"Does that mean you'll do the radio show now?" George asked "She's fine Fred, and before you know it she'll be home."

"Yea I'll do Potterwatch" I said

"I'm so glad that Sadie decided to go" Mum said "Knowing that Ginny is a part of this I feel better knowing we have a healer down there."

"I just hope she doesn't get caught." I said


	35. Going into Hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER **

****Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. I was reading a couple of fanficts and they stopped right in the middle and I realized that if anyone actually likes my story then I know how they feel. So I have decided to update two more chapters! Our story does not have much longer left sadly, but I am so thankful for all the people who followed it.

* * *

Chapter 35: Going into Hiding

"I'm so glad we're going home." I said "I've missed Fred so much."

"Thank you for coming Sadie." Ginny said as we packed the last few remaining things in our bags.

"Oh sweetie I was glad to do it." I said

"Even though it meant leaving Fred?" She asked

"Yes" I said "Fred understands that this was my part in this war. Trust me keeping you kids safe was the number one priority."

She nodded as I snapped my luggage closed. We walked in silence down the path to the Hogs Head. Once there I would Apperate to the burrow.

"Bye Aberforth" Ginny smiled at the old man. He simply grunted and carried on about his business.

I shook my head before turning on the spot to the burrow.

"Sadie; Ginny thank goodness" Arthur said immediately

"Arthur" I said surprised "What's going on?"

"There's no time" He said grabbing my hand "Hold tightly to Ginny."

I did as he said and we apperated out. Suddenly we were in a living room of a cramped little home that smelled like moth balls.

"What in the world?" I asked

"Dad why are we at Aunt Muriel's?" Ginny asked

"The ministry gained knowledge that our family helped Harry who is now number one on the desired list." He explained "There are now warrants out for our arrest. Besides Sadie you are a Muggle born who never showed up for your trial."

"Because the trials are jokes" I said "It's not going to matter what I said they would have arrested me."

"That's true, but now we're all in danger of that." Arthur explained "Muriel is lending us her house as a safe house. It has all the enchantments necessary to keep us safe. However girls this means you can't go back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Ginny and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but it is simply too dangerous." He said "The entire family with the exception of Bill and Fleur will remain here until further notice."

"Where are Bill and Fleur?" Ginny asked

"They will remain at Shell Cottage." He said "It's well off the charts to be hidden. We might see after sometime about people going to visit them."

Ginny and I nodded our heads. I suddenly saw my life slipping away from me.

"Sadie" I heard Fred yell coming into the living room.

"Fred" I said excitement coming back to me. I ran to him and he swept me up in his arm. "I missed you."

"I know hiding out isn't what you wanted, but at least we'll be together." He said kissing me.

"You're right" I said "We're together"

He took my hand and led me up to what could only be assumed would be our room until we could leave this prison. He sat down on the bed and pulled me with him.

"We had to close the shop." He said "George and I are still taking mail in orders, but we have to be careful not to disclose our location. I don't think Muriel likes it very much."

"Do you really think people are going to want to buy items from a joke shop in a time like this?" I asked

"Sadie these can be really useful" He said "Especially when trying to escape snatchers or death eaters."

"I guess you're right." I said "At least you have something to keep you busy."

"I can keep you busy" He said a grin and I blushed.

"There is one more thing" He said "We had to place your parents, brother, and his wife in hiding as well."

"What?" I asked

"You were a muggle born unaccounted for" He said "They would have gone after them to find you. We had to protect them. We told them once the coast was clear they could come back. I also promised them you were fine."

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked. He thought for a moment before gently laying me back on the bed.

"Yea" He whispered "How much I missed you."

We spent the rest of the day held up in our room reuniting together.

"I just don't understand why you boys have to do this?" Muriel complained "I mean we are in the middle of a war for goodness sake. Do you really think people will want your stupid toys?"

"They're not stupid Muriel" I said rubbing my temples "And we've been over this. The boys want to show their customers that You-Know-Who isn't going to shut them down. Besides it gives them something to do."

"Well if the ministry gets wind of this we'll all be done for" She bristled

I sighed and walked away. It had been a long three weeks since the Weasley clan came to live at Muriel's and it was already taking its toll on everyone. I walked through the kitchen and saw Ginny sitting outback on the swing. I walked out and took a seat beside her.

"Penny for your thoughts" I said and she sighed

"I wish I could go back to school" She said "I mean I hate that this war has caused everyone's life to stop."

"I know exactly how you feel." I said "But it was your own good. You heard they captured Luna Lovegood because of her father's writings."

"I know" she said "Poor Luna, I was growing quite fond of her too."

"Anything else bothering you?" I asked

"I wish I knew where Harry was." She sniffed "Or Ron and Hermione for that matter."

"That would be nice wouldn't it?" I said "However I truly believe that no news is good news. If they had been caught or killed then we would have heard about it."

Ginny looked like she was about to respond when suddenly there was a commotion from inside. We hurried inside to see what had happened now. Bill was here and he was not alone.

"Mr. Ollivander" Ginny gasped

"Oh my goodness" Molly rushed forward to check him out.

"I'm quite fine Mrs. Weasley" He said weakly "Just tired."

"Fleur has been taken great care of him, and a goblin that was rescued from Malfoy Manor." Bill explained with pride of his wife. "Speaking of which Aunt Muriel here is your tiara that you lent Fleur."

"How were they rescued?" Arthur said "Or better yet brought to you?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione-"Bill began, but was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"You saw Harry?" Ginny asked

"You saw Ron?" Molly asked

"Were they ok?" Arthur asked

Bill held up his hand to silence them.

"Dobby the house elf showed up at Shell Cottage with Mr. Ollivander and Luna Lovegood." Bill said holding up his hand to silence all the questions "He didn't explain before he left again. Fleur and I were confused, but we got Mr. Ollivander inside and began attending to him. Within about five minutes Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a goblin showed up. Unfortunately Dobby the house elf was killed."

There were gasps all around.

"How?" Ginny chocked out.

"He was stabbed" He said "Apparently by Bellatrix"

I wrapped my arms around Ginny to comfort her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Harry buried him at Shell Cottage" Bill continued "He dug the grave himself. After that they spent several days recuperating, and plotting although they wouldn't let Fleur and I in on the plans. They spoke with Mr. Ollivander, and the goblin. They left yesterday morning with goblin and I'm not sure where they were headed or what they were planning."

"But they all looked ok?" Molly asked "The kids they seemed to be fine?"

"Hermione received and injury at Malfoy Manor, but it was nothing life threatening. Oh and Tonks had the baby it's a boy."

Everyone ignored the comment about Tonks.

"What kind of injury William" Muriel asked surprising everyone. She seemed to be getting caught up in the story though.

"Bellatrix was under the impression that they had taken something from her vault in Gringotts." Bill explained "So she carved Mudblood into her arms. We healed it and everything though so it's fine."

Everyone looked around in silence.

"I still don't know how they knew to come to your house?" Arthur spoke up

"We'll see there was a moment around Christmas last year where Ron got separated" Bill said looking down in shame "He ended up at our house. He probably told them to take them there."

"How did Ron get separated?" Molly asked

"It doesn't matter mum." Bill said "The important thing is he crashed with us and then found his way back."

"But I don't understand" Molly said

"Me either" Arthur chimed in "Ron couldn't have just got separated."

Bill sighed "The war has been getting to everyone. Don't think just because they have been on the move it hasn't gotten to those three either. I think Ron was missing home and just scared for our family. He didn't seem to think Harry understood that. He and Harry had a few words and then he split. Got chased by some snatchers and then I ran into him in a pub. Now I believe there is more to the story then just that because although he had just left he was very anxious to get back. However Ron wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Let me guess" Ginny spoke up "It has something to do with Dumbledore's mission and they can't tell anyone else, but the three of them."

"I think we just have to trust that Harry, Ron, and Hermione know what they're doing." Bill said "They're our only hope."


	36. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER **

****So here is another chapter! I will probably be writing more often because I LOVE to procrastinate when I should be doing homework like right now lol! So please please please leave me a review I enjoy them and take them to heart.

* * *

Chapter 36: Secrets

"Ok" I whispered to myself taking a deep breath. I winced as I yanked my hair from my head and placed in the boiling cauldron. I watched as the hair swirled around before turning the potion and vibrant pink. There it was staring at me mocking me almost. This was not supposed to happen at least not right now. I mean we were in the middle of a war. Our entire family was in hiding, and now this had to happen. At that moment the door opened.

"Hey there you are." Ginny said coming into the room and then stopped "What are you doing? I thought you were trying to stop Fred and George from making stuff back here."

"I'm not making stuff" I said waving my wand to clear the potion.

"Then what was in the cauldron?" She asked folding her arms. I sighed and shut the door.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room." I said seriously "Do you understand?"

"Yes" She said looking concerned "Sadie what's going on?"

"The last few weeks I haven't been feeling well." I explained "I've been sick, cranky, tired. I have gone over in my head a thousand times what it could be and then I realized my friend hadn't visited last month."

Ginny gasped "You think you're pregnant"

"Well I don't think anymore." I said with a sigh "The potion turned pink."

"So you are pregnant." She said a little glee in her voice.

"Yes" I said

"Oh my gosh you have to tell people this will make them so excited." She said

"No Ginny" I said "We're in the middle of a war. This is going to make people concerned and worried over me."

"So you're not telling people." She said "Not even Fred."

"I'll tell him when he needs to know." I said

"When will that be?" She asked harshly "I think he deserves to know."

"I know Ginny" I said "But I want to give it sometime and see if the war changes. I really didn't plan on this happening right now."

"I know" She said "Just promise you'll tell him soon."

"I promise" I said working up a smile.

"Sadie" Fred called from the living room "You have a package."

"Me" I said confused coming out of the bedroom "From who?"

"It looks like Maddy." He said handing over the package. "It's been searched and there's nothing destructive in it."

"Thanks" I said taking the package back to the bedroom. I opened it and a letter fell out onto my lap.

My Dearest Sadie,

I was informed by your wonderful sister-in-law that you are expecting a marvelous gift. She also told me that you are wary of telling the family because of everything going on. Sadie you need to tell Fred. Even if it means that he is a little worried about you. Enclosed in the package is some phoenix tears. Keep them close. I got them from a family member, but given the circumstances I think you need them more. So keep me posted as much as possible on everything. And Sadie tell him about the baby. He is going to be thrilled.

Love you lots

Maddy

P.S Give George a kiss for me, and tell him I miss him.

I sighed. Maddy was right I needed to tell Fred. I mean whether it was time or not we were having a baby and he needed to know. I stood up and at that moment Fred came bursting in the room.

"We just got a radio call from Hogwarts" He said his face flushed "Ron, Harry, and Hermione are there."

"At Hogwarts" I said "Why on earth would they do that."

"I don't know, but George and I are going to there to check it out." He said

"Fred"

"Sadie I can't just sit around here anymore." He said "I'm tired of hiding."

"Then I'm coming with you." I said

"No-"

"If you go I go" I said crossing my arms "Take it or leave it."

"Sadie it's going to be very dangerous." He said

"I'm not a child Fred" I said "I can take care of myself. I'm tired of hiding as well."

"Fine" he mumbled "Let's go."

We headed out into the living room where George was attempting to throw Ginny off our trail.

"I know you're going to see them." She said "I want to go too."

"No way" George said "Mum would kill us if we took you."

"Mum's going to kill you for going." She said

We all three looked at each other and sighed. She had a point. Molly was going to be furious either way.

"Fine" Fred said sternly "But you stick close to Sadie and if we tell you to run you run."

"Yes sir" Ginny said mock saluting him.

"How are we getting there?" I asked

"We'll apperate to Hogsmead and the take the secret tunnel into the secret room." Ginny said "It's the perfect plan.

"Alright then let's go" Fred said taking my hand. George took a firm hold on Ginny's.

Fred turned and we were pulled from the living room and suddenly were standing right outside the Hogs Head. There were people running about. Fred immediately pulled me into the pub. George and Ginny were not that far behind us.

"Aberforth" Ginny said sweetly "How are you?"

"You blasted kids better get undercover quickly." He grunted "The whole towns buzzing about Harry Potter being here."

He led us back to the familiar portrait of Arianna. There stood Lee Jordan and Cho Chang.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked

"We were coming back to help. Neville sent us a message with the DA coins." Lee Jordan said greeting Fred and George with a hug.

"You tell that boy I want a kip for my bar being turned into a railway." He grunted.

"Will do" George said as we climbed through the portrait and was on our way.

"This was never on the map" George commented

"I think it popped up when we really needed it" Ginny said "I don't think it existed before."

"Interesting" Fred said "Our school is amazing."

Finally we opened the door into the familiar room that Ginny and I had lived in.

It seemed that the population had doubled since Ginny and I had left.

"Aberforth's getting annoyed." Fred said "He says he wants a kip for his bar being turned into a railway."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in the middle of the room. Harry looked utterly shocked to see everyone here.

"So what's the plan Harry?" George asked

"There is one." Harry said annoyed

"So we're just going to make it up as we go? My favorite kind." Fred said

"You have to stop this." Harry said turning to Neville "Why did you call them here?"

"We're fighting right?" Dean said holding up his fake gallon "The message Harry was back and we were fighting. I'll need to get a wand –"

"You don't have a wand?" Seamus asked

"Why can't they help?" Ron asked

"What?" Harry asked. Ron dropped his voice where no one could hear and they talked for a moment. While they talked Fred and George were cracking jokes to entertain the people.

"Ok" Harry said loudly "There is something we need to find. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where it is. It might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be very old, and very valuable. Has anybody heard of anything like that?"

I tried to rack my brain for any information. However I kept coming up blank. I had never really paid attention to the history of the other houses. Suddenly Luna Lovegood spoke up.

"There is the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." She said simply.

"Yea, but Luna" Michael Corner spoke up "The lost diadem is you know _lost_."

"When was it lost?" Harry asked hope in his voice.

"Centuries ago," Cho spoke up and Harry's face fell "Professor Flitwick said that it disapperated with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but no one has had any luck."

"Excuse me" Ron spoke up again "Can someone explain to me what a diadem is?"

"It's like a crown." I said

"Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical powers." Terry Boot said "To give wisdom to the wearer."

"Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons –"Luna began, but Harry cut her off.

"And none of you have ever seen anything like it?" He asked desperately and they all shook their heads. He looked at Ron and Hermione with great disappointment. Then Cho Chang spoke up.

"If you would like to see what the diadem looked like Harry I can show you." She said a little too sweetly "Ravenclaw is wearing it in her statue in our common room."

"Ok" Harry said to Ron and Hermione "I know it's not much of a lead, but I am going to go and at least see what this diadem looks like. Wait for me here and you know keep the other one safe."

Cho stood up, but Ginny put her foot down.

"No Luna can take Harry." She said turning to Luna "Can't you Luna?"

"Oooh yes I would love too." Luna said getting to her feet, and Cho sat down disappointed.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked Neville.

He lead them over to a cupboard that opened up into a steep staircase.

"We never know where it will come out at." Neville said "So be careful. They patrol the corridors at night."

"No problem" Harry said "See you in a bit."

With that said he and Luna disappeared through the cupboard. There was nothing left for the rest of us to do, but wait.


	37. Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys I know it's been a little while since I updated and I am so sorry. Senior year is starting to really pick up. However this weekend I completely finished this story and so the updates should come quicker. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me some reviews.

* * *

Chapter 37: Battle Plans

"What do we do now?" Someone asked

"We wait for Harry to get back and tell us the game plan." Ron stated simply. Hermione however seemed to be lost in thought. At that moment a group of people came stumbling through the port hole. I groaned and felt Fred stiffen next to me when we saw who this group of people was. Remus Lupine, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Bill and FleurWhen Molly caught sight of Fred, George, Ginny, and I she came storming over Arthur hot on her heels.

"What in the world were you thinking?" She said "Taking off like that. I mean I start going through the house only to find all my children that are supposed to be here are gone. No note or anything just disappeared."

I could feel my husband cringing next to me. There were only two things that my husband was really terrified of Me and his mother. I believe though he was more scared of her than me.

"Come on Mum," George said "If we had told you then you wouldn't have let us."

"Yea," Ginny piped up "and we want to help fight."

"You really should not be here Ginny." Molly said her face red. "You are not even of age. I can't do much for the boys or Sadie, but you young lady will be going home."

"Over my dead body," Ginny said defiantly "I am staying here."

"Ginny –"Arthur began, but I stepped in.

"Molly; Arthur," I said looking between them and their daughter. "We're not even sure what's going to happen. Harry just left here, and we're waiting to see what is going to happen. Might I suggest we simply see what is going on and then if Ginny needs to leave then we can apperate her out of here."

"I think that is a good idea." Arthur said looking at his wife who huffed, but nodded her head.

"So Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here?" Remus asked coming over to them.

"Yea," Fred said "Ron and Hermione are right over –"

He pointed to where the couple last stood, but they were nowhere in sight.

"They were just there." Ginny exclaimed

"Ron must have caught sight of mum, and made a break for it." Fred whispered to me "Smart man!"

I tried really hard not to laugh out loud. I knew that Mrs. Weasley was worried about her youngest son, but Ron probably also knew once his mother got a hold of him that she would never let him go.

"Well where are they now?" Molly asked searching the room frantically.

"Ron and Hermione said they had to do something." Neville explained "Something to do with a bathroom; I'm not really sure."

"The bathroom?" Molly asked and we all shrugged our shoulders.

"How did you guys know where we were anyways?" Ginny asked. No one had anytime to answer because Harry came rushing back in.

"What's happening?" Lupin asked him heading towards him.

"Voldemort's is on his way, they're barricading the castle –Snape's run for it –what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We got messages out to the order." Seamus explained "Didn't want everyone to miss out on the fun did you Harry?"

"What's the plan Harry?" George asked

"We're evacuating the younger kids." Harry explained "Everyone else is gathering in the great hall –We're fighting."

Everyone was in an uproar as people began charging to the door. I grabbed Fred's hand and began to pull him forward with me, but he held me back.

"I don't want you to fight. "He said

"Fred –" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Sadie you are the most important thing to me." He said "I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I love you so much. So please, I am begging you don't fight."

I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too!" I said "However I want to fight beside you. We are married Fred, and I could not live with myself if you died while I was sitting at home doing nothing. I understand you don't want nothing to happen to me, and you have to understand I don't want anything to happen to you. So we will go together, and we will fight together until the end."

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army!" Ginny yelled as we turned to see the commotion. Ginny had just yanked her arm from Mrs. Weasley's grasp. It seemed they were not Seeing Eye to eye.

"A teenager's gang –"Mrs. Weasley began

"A teenagers gang that's about to take him on." Fred interjected and I smacked him in the middle. The best thing for us was to stay out of this.

"She's sixteen!" Molly shouted "She's not old enough to fight! And what were you guys thinking bringing her here."

"Mum's right Ginny." Bill stepped in more calmly "You can't stay everyone else underage will be leaving as well; it's only fair."

"I can't leave." Ginny said as she began breaking down. "My entire family is here. I can't go home and wait there alone not knowing –"

Her eyes shifted to Harry's and she could no longer continue. I rushed forward taking Ginny into my arms to comfort her. I understood completely not wanting to wait at home while the one's you loved were in peril. That is exactly what I had just explained to Fred moments before.

"Ginny," I said "I know that it's hard to sit by while you're family is fighting. However you are underage and everyone would just be worried about you. It's only because we care about you so much –"

I stopped, as Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine," She said harshly "I'll go home because it's the proper thing to do."

She began slowly making her way to the exit.

"I mean we have to take care of the _baby_ right?" She said throwing me a look. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to the _baby_!"

I tried to throw her a menacing look, but deep down inside I was trembling. If Fred found out I was pregnant I would never see the light of battle, and there was no way I was letting my husband the father of my child fight while I sat at home.

"Gin –"George said trying to calm her down.

"No, no I understand," She said looking me directly in the eyes. "We have to protect the_ baby_!"

Molly stared between me and her daughter. She stared at me for a moment realization coming over her face.

"Sadie," She said innocently "Maybe you should go with Ginny. I know that you want to fight, but maybe it would make her feel better if someone was with her."

"Ok what's going on?" Fred asked

"Yea Ginny you hate being called the baby." George so helpfully pointed out "why are you suddenly referring to yourself as _the baby_?"

No one had time to answer because at that moment another person came stumbling in from Hogs Head. I had never officially met the third Weasley son, but I had seen and heard a lot about him. Percy didn't notice right away that his entire family was standing there looking utterly surprised.

"Am I too late? Has it started?" He said frantically "I only just found out, so I –I –"

He stopped staring at all the curious eyes staring back at him. It was very awkward, and I began to look around to distract myself.

"Ow' is little Teddy?" Fleur asked Lupin as a distraction. It took him a few moments to realize what she was talking about.

"I –oh yes –he's fine." Lupin said loudly "He's with Tonks –at her mother's –"

The silence seemed to grow louder even though no one was saying anything. As far as I knew no one in the Weasley family had had contact with Percy since Voldemort's return.

"Here, I have photography!" Lupin said pulling out a picture to show to Fleur.

"I was an idiot!" Percy suddenly shouted causing Lupin to almost drop the photograph. "I was an idiot. I was a pompous prat, I was a –a –"

"a ministry loving, family-disowning, power hungry moron." Fred finished for him, and I shot him a glare. This was the first time that Percy was with his family since Christmas last year, and Fred was going to ruin this.

"Yeah I was!" Percy finally admitted hanging his head.

Fred walked towards his brother.

"Well you can't get better than that." He said holding his hand out for Percy to shake.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears rushing forward. She shoved Fred out of the way hugging Percy until he couldn't breathe. Finally she released him and Percy turned to face his father.

"I'm sorry Dad," He said

Mr. Weasley looked like he might cry stepping forward to hug his son. I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes at the sight of our family coming together finally.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George

"It's been coming for awhile," He said wiping his eyes "But, I had to find a way out. It's not so easy at the Ministry; they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well we do look to our Prefects to take the lead." George said trying to imitate being stuffy. "So let's get to the Great Hall before all the good Death Eaters are taken."

Percy walked over to where Fred and I were standing. He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"So you are my sister-in-law now." He said shaking my hand "I am so sorry that I couldn't make the wedding. I hope that in time you can forgive me, and we can become friends."

"Of course Percy," I said shaking his hand back "consider it water under the bridge."

He smiled before going over to greet Fleur. I smiled up at my husband.

"I am proud of you." I said "You were the most cynical when he left, and I think it meant a lot to him that you were the first to extend a hand of friendship."

"Well for the first time in forever I felt a sincere apology come from him." Fred said "I mean even when he was home when he apologized for something it was never meant."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley barked

Ginny had been attempting to sneak upstairs while everyone was making up.

"Molly how about this," Lupin said "Why doesn't Ginny just stay in here. This way she'll be here and know what's going on, but won't be in the middle of it. And if Sadie would like to stay with here –"

"No thank you," I said firmly taking Fred's hand in mine. "I will be fighting beside my husband."

Molly looked at me, and I simply avoided her eyes. I didn't want to stay even though it was the best thing for me.

"Fine this sounds like the perfect solution." Arthur spoke up and turned to his daughter firmly. "Ginny you stay here you hear me?"

Ginny didn't seemed to like the idea, and made sure she threw me one more glare before Fred and I made our way up the stairs.

We headed to the great hall where everyone was gathered.

"We still don't know where Ron and Hermione slide off too." George commented looking around the now crowded great hall.

"SADIE!" I heard my name and suddenly saw my best friend running at me.

"Maddy?" I said confused as I hugged my best friend "When did you –how did you -?"

"I just got here." She said breathlessly "I thought I was late."

At that moment she began to whisper in her ear.

"You really should not be here fighting in your condition."

She leaned back to look at me, and I shot her a warning glare. Baby or not I was not leaving Fred's side tonight.

Maddy then turned to greet George. Even though they weren't officially dating yet everyone knew how they felt about each other.

"Maddy," George said "You're here, at the battle, fighting."

"I've missed you George." She said hugging him.

"Me too," He said "I wish you wouldn't have come."

"Excuse me!" She said her dark eyes flashing.

"It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." He said "I hate the thought of you fighting."

"That's so sweet." She said kissing him.

"Fred, George, Maddy, Sadie" Bill said coming over to us. "Come on, McGonagall is getting ready to tell the kids what's going on."

We all went and stood with the rest of the order behind McGonagall.

"Let me have you attention," McGonagall said placing her wand to her throat. "We haven't much time to wast. Lord Voldemort is on his way to the castle as we speak. It is of great importance that we get as many student's out as quickly and safely as possible. Evacuations will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pompfrey. Prefects when I give the word you will organize your houses and take your charges to the evacuation point."

One of the Hufflepuff's stood up. He had to be a seventh year.

"What if we want to stay and fight?" He asked

"If you are of age then you may stay and fight." McGonagall said "However if you are under the age of seventeen then we cannot permit you to stay."

There was a round of applause as a small Ravenclaw girl stood up.

"What about our things?" She asked shakily she looked terrified. "Our trunks and our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." McGonagall said "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where is Professor Snape?" Another person asked

I looked around and realized that the new Hogwarts Headmaster was no wherein sight.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a buck." McGonagall said and I laughed out loud. "Now we have protection for the castle, but it unlikely to hold for very long. Therefore it is impairative that you move quickly and calmly to the evacuation point and do as your prefects –"

At that moment the Great Hall was filled with another voice; a voice that made the hairs on my neck to stand straight up. I reached for Fred's hand and held it tightly.

"I know that you are prepared to fight." Students began to scream and hold tightly to each other. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot beat me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for Hogwarts teachers and do not want to spill magical blood."

The silence that followed was deadly. No one knew what to think or do. We didn't expect him to be here this soon. I expected to have some time to prepare before he arrived.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort said "And none of you shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until Midnight."

Harry stood froze as all eyes were turned to him. I would rather fight that turn in Harry, and I knew my family felt the same way. After everything we had done to keep him safe we would not cave now. Suddenly an annoying little brat from Slytherin spoke up.

"But he's there!" She screamed pointing at Harry. "Potter's there someone grab him."

What happened next made my heart melt. The entire Gryffindor house stood in front of Harry preparing to fight for him. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were right behind them. Everyone raised their wands against the Slytherin house as if daring them to make a move towards Harry.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson," McGonagall spoke up "You may leave the hall first with Mr. Filch and your house can follow."

The girl followed Filch and the rest of the house followed her.

"Ravenclaw you next," McGonagall shouted "Then Hufflepuff, and last will be Gryffindor."

Fred, George, Maddy, and I made out way to find out what the battle plan was.

"Where is Ron and Hermione?" Harry was asking.

"They haven't showed up?" I asked worried

At that moment Kingsley came over.

"We only have half an hour until Midnight." He said "We have to act fast. The battle plan has been agreed between the professors and the order. Professors' s Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are taking fighter up to the three tallest towers –Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Astronomy –well they'll have a good overview for spells –Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups onto the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrance of the passage ways into school –"

"That sounds like a job for us!" Fred said and Kingsley nodded.

"Ok Fred, George, Sadie, and Madison will take care of that." He said "Now let's go devise some plans."

Fred, George, Maddy, and I headed off to see who would be fighting with us, and what our plan would be.


	38. This Means War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

****Hey guys so I am feeling generous and giving you two chapters tonight; Yay! Now you better be nice and give me some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 37: Battle Plans

"What do we do now?" Someone asked

"We wait for Harry to get back and tell us the game plan." Ron stated simply. Hermione however seemed to be lost in thought. At that moment a group of people came stumbling through the port hole. I groaned and felt Fred stiffen next to me when we saw who this group of people was. Remus Lupine, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Bill and FleurWhen Molly caught sight of Fred, George, Ginny, and I she came storming over Arthur hot on her heels.

"What in the world were you thinking?" She said "Taking off like that. I mean I start going through the house only to find all my children that are supposed to be here are gone. No note or anything just disappeared."

I could feel my husband cringing next to me. There were only two things that my husband was really terrified of Me and his mother. I believe though he was more scared of her than me.

"Come on Mum," George said "If we had told you then you wouldn't have let us."

"Yea," Ginny piped up "and we want to help fight."

"You really should not be here Ginny." Molly said her face red. "You are not even of age. I can't do much for the boys or Sadie, but you young lady will be going home."

"Over my dead body," Ginny said defiantly "I am staying here."

"Ginny –"Arthur began, but I stepped in.

"Molly; Arthur," I said looking between them and their daughter. "We're not even sure what's going to happen. Harry just left here, and we're waiting to see what is going to happen. Might I suggest we simply see what is going on and then if Ginny needs to leave then we can apperate her out of here."

"I think that is a good idea." Arthur said looking at his wife who huffed, but nodded her head.

"So Harry, Ron, and Hermione were here?" Remus asked coming over to them.

"Yea," Fred said "Ron and Hermione are right over –"

He pointed to where the couple last stood, but they were nowhere in sight.

"They were just there." Ginny exclaimed

"Ron must have caught sight of mum, and made a break for it." Fred whispered to me "Smart man!"

I tried really hard not to laugh out loud. I knew that Mrs. Weasley was worried about her youngest son, but Ron probably also knew once his mother got a hold of him that she would never let him go.

"Well where are they now?" Molly asked searching the room frantically.

"Ron and Hermione said they had to do something." Neville explained "Something to do with a bathroom; I'm not really sure."

"The bathroom?" Molly asked and we all shrugged our shoulders.

"How did you guys know where we were anyways?" Ginny asked. No one had anytime to answer because Harry came rushing back in.

"What's happening?" Lupin asked him heading towards him.

"Voldemort's is on his way, they're barricading the castle –Snape's run for it –what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We got messages out to the order." Seamus explained "Didn't want everyone to miss out on the fun did you Harry?"

"What's the plan Harry?" George asked

"We're evacuating the younger kids." Harry explained "Everyone else is gathering in the great hall –We're fighting."

Everyone was in an uproar as people began charging to the door. I grabbed Fred's hand and began to pull him forward with me, but he held me back.

"I don't want you to fight. "He said

"Fred –" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Sadie you are the most important thing to me." He said "I could never live with myself if something happened to you. I love you so much. So please, I am begging you don't fight."

I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his.

"I love you too!" I said "However I want to fight beside you. We are married Fred, and I could not live with myself if you died while I was sitting at home doing nothing. I understand you don't want nothing to happen to me, and you have to understand I don't want anything to happen to you. So we will go together, and we will fight together until the end."

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army!" Ginny yelled as we turned to see the commotion. Ginny had just yanked her arm from Mrs. Weasley's grasp. It seemed they were not Seeing Eye to eye.

"A teenager's gang –"Mrs. Weasley began

"A teenagers gang that's about to take him on." Fred interjected and I smacked him in the middle. The best thing for us was to stay out of this.

"She's sixteen!" Molly shouted "She's not old enough to fight! And what were you guys thinking bringing her here."

"Mum's right Ginny." Bill stepped in more calmly "You can't stay everyone else underage will be leaving as well; it's only fair."

"I can't leave." Ginny said as she began breaking down. "My entire family is here. I can't go home and wait there alone not knowing –"

Her eyes shifted to Harry's and she could no longer continue. I rushed forward taking Ginny into my arms to comfort her. I understood completely not wanting to wait at home while the one's you loved were in peril. That is exactly what I had just explained to Fred moments before.

"Ginny," I said "I know that it's hard to sit by while you're family is fighting. However you are underage and everyone would just be worried about you. It's only because we care about you so much –"

I stopped, as Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine," She said harshly "I'll go home because it's the proper thing to do."

She began slowly making her way to the exit.

"I mean we have to take care of the _baby_ right?" She said throwing me a look. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to the _baby_!"

I tried to throw her a menacing look, but deep down inside I was trembling. If Fred found out I was pregnant I would never see the light of battle, and there was no way I was letting my husband the father of my child fight while I sat at home.

"Gin –"George said trying to calm her down.

"No, no I understand," She said looking me directly in the eyes. "We have to protect the_ baby_!"

Molly stared between me and her daughter. She stared at me for a moment realization coming over her face.

"Sadie," She said innocently "Maybe you should go with Ginny. I know that you want to fight, but maybe it would make her feel better if someone was with her."

"Ok what's going on?" Fred asked

"Yea Ginny you hate being called the baby." George so helpfully pointed out "why are you suddenly referring to yourself as _the baby_?"

No one had time to answer because at that moment another person came stumbling in from Hogs Head. I had never officially met the third Weasley son, but I had seen and heard a lot about him. Percy didn't notice right away that his entire family was standing there looking utterly surprised.

"Am I too late? Has it started?" He said frantically "I only just found out, so I –I –"

He stopped staring at all the curious eyes staring back at him. It was very awkward, and I began to look around to distract myself.

"Ow' is little Teddy?" Fleur asked Lupin as a distraction. It took him a few moments to realize what she was talking about.

"I –oh yes –he's fine." Lupin said loudly "He's with Tonks –at her mother's –"

The silence seemed to grow louder even though no one was saying anything. As far as I knew no one in the Weasley family had had contact with Percy since Voldemort's return.

"Here, I have photography!" Lupin said pulling out a picture to show to Fleur.

"I was an idiot!" Percy suddenly shouted causing Lupin to almost drop the photograph. "I was an idiot. I was a pompous prat, I was a –a –"

"a ministry loving, family-disowning, power hungry moron." Fred finished for him, and I shot him a glare. This was the first time that Percy was with his family since Christmas last year, and Fred was going to ruin this.

"Yeah I was!" Percy finally admitted hanging his head.

Fred walked towards his brother.

"Well you can't get better than that." He said holding his hand out for Percy to shake.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears rushing forward. She shoved Fred out of the way hugging Percy until he couldn't breathe. Finally she released him and Percy turned to face his father.

"I'm sorry Dad," He said

Mr. Weasley looked like he might cry stepping forward to hug his son. I could feel the tears welling up in my own eyes at the sight of our family coming together finally.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George

"It's been coming for awhile," He said wiping his eyes "But, I had to find a way out. It's not so easy at the Ministry; they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well we do look to our Prefects to take the lead." George said trying to imitate being stuffy. "So let's get to the Great Hall before all the good Death Eaters are taken."

Percy walked over to where Fred and I were standing. He stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"So you are my sister-in-law now." He said shaking my hand "I am so sorry that I couldn't make the wedding. I hope that in time you can forgive me, and we can become friends."

"Of course Percy," I said shaking his hand back "consider it water under the bridge."

He smiled before going over to greet Fleur. I smiled up at my husband.

"I am proud of you." I said "You were the most cynical when he left, and I think it meant a lot to him that you were the first to extend a hand of friendship."

"Well for the first time in forever I felt a sincere apology come from him." Fred said "I mean even when he was home when he apologized for something it was never meant."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley barked

Ginny had been attempting to sneak upstairs while everyone was making up.

"Molly how about this," Lupin said "Why doesn't Ginny just stay in here. This way she'll be here and know what's going on, but won't be in the middle of it. And if Sadie would like to stay with here –"

"No thank you," I said firmly taking Fred's hand in mine. "I will be fighting beside my husband."

Molly looked at me, and I simply avoided her eyes. I didn't want to stay even though it was the best thing for me.

"Fine this sounds like the perfect solution." Arthur spoke up and turned to his daughter firmly. "Ginny you stay here you hear me?"

Ginny didn't seemed to like the idea, and made sure she threw me one more glare before Fred and I made our way up the stairs.

We headed to the great hall where everyone was gathered.

"We still don't know where Ron and Hermione slide off too." George commented looking around the now crowded great hall.

"SADIE!" I heard my name and suddenly saw my best friend running at me.

"Maddy?" I said confused as I hugged my best friend "When did you –how did you -?"

"I just got here." She said breathlessly "I thought I was late."

At that moment she began to whisper in her ear.

"You really should not be here fighting in your condition."

She leaned back to look at me, and I shot her a warning glare. Baby or not I was not leaving Fred's side tonight.

Maddy then turned to greet George. Even though they weren't officially dating yet everyone knew how they felt about each other.

"Maddy," George said "You're here, at the battle, fighting."

"I've missed you George." She said hugging him.

"Me too," He said "I wish you wouldn't have come."

"Excuse me!" She said her dark eyes flashing.

"It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." He said "I hate the thought of you fighting."

"That's so sweet." She said kissing him.

"Fred, George, Maddy, Sadie" Bill said coming over to us. "Come on, McGonagall is getting ready to tell the kids what's going on."

We all went and stood with the rest of the order behind McGonagall.

"Let me have you attention," McGonagall said placing her wand to her throat. "We haven't much time to wast. Lord Voldemort is on his way to the castle as we speak. It is of great importance that we get as many student's out as quickly and safely as possible. Evacuations will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pompfrey. Prefects when I give the word you will organize your houses and take your charges to the evacuation point."

One of the Hufflepuff's stood up. He had to be a seventh year.

"What if we want to stay and fight?" He asked

"If you are of age then you may stay and fight." McGonagall said "However if you are under the age of seventeen then we cannot permit you to stay."

There was a round of applause as a small Ravenclaw girl stood up.

"What about our things?" She asked shakily she looked terrified. "Our trunks and our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions." McGonagall said "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where is Professor Snape?" Another person asked

I looked around and realized that the new Hogwarts Headmaster was no wherein sight.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a buck." McGonagall said and I laughed out loud. "Now we have protection for the castle, but it unlikely to hold for very long. Therefore it is impairative that you move quickly and calmly to the evacuation point and do as your prefects –"

At that moment the Great Hall was filled with another voice; a voice that made the hairs on my neck to stand straight up. I reached for Fred's hand and held it tightly.

"I know that you are prepared to fight." Students began to scream and hold tightly to each other. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot beat me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for Hogwarts teachers and do not want to spill magical blood."

The silence that followed was deadly. No one knew what to think or do. We didn't expect him to be here this soon. I expected to have some time to prepare before he arrived.

"Give me Harry Potter," Voldemort said "And none of you shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until Midnight."

Harry stood froze as all eyes were turned to him. I would rather fight that turn in Harry, and I knew my family felt the same way. After everything we had done to keep him safe we would not cave now. Suddenly an annoying little brat from Slytherin spoke up.

"But he's there!" She screamed pointing at Harry. "Potter's there someone grab him."

What happened next made my heart melt. The entire Gryffindor house stood in front of Harry preparing to fight for him. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were right behind them. Everyone raised their wands against the Slytherin house as if daring them to make a move towards Harry.

"Thank you Miss. Parkinson," McGonagall spoke up "You may leave the hall first with Mr. Filch and your house can follow."

The girl followed Filch and the rest of the house followed her.

"Ravenclaw you next," McGonagall shouted "Then Hufflepuff, and last will be Gryffindor."

Fred, George, Maddy, and I made out way to find out what the battle plan was.

"Where is Ron and Hermione?" Harry was asking.

"They haven't showed up?" I asked worried

At that moment Kingsley came over.

"We only have half an hour until Midnight." He said "We have to act fast. The battle plan has been agreed between the professors and the order. Professors' s Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are taking fighter up to the three tallest towers –Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Astronomy –well they'll have a good overview for spells –Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups onto the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrance of the passage ways into school –"

"That sounds like a job for us!" Fred said and Kingsley nodded.

"Ok Fred, George, Sadie, and Madison will take care of that." He said "Now let's go devise some plans."

Fred, George, Maddy, and I headed off to see who would be fighting with us, and what our plan would be.


	39. Having my baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hey guys I know I promised to update sooner, but my school has just been crazy! Any way this is the first time I've had to sit down and update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and never fear there is one more left after enjoy and leave reviews!

* * *

Chapter 39: Having my baby

"You are the most amazing person I know." Fred whispered kissing my forehead, and I resisted the urge to punch him.

The aftermath of the war had been crazy. I didn't sleep a solid night through for several weeks. I was finally given a potion to help me sleep for the baby's sake. I couldn't help it though every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Fred flying through air, his crumpled body laying on the ground. It was a while before very many people could finally start moving on with their lives. The first thing Fred and I did was go find my family. They were deep in hiding in the Swiss Alps. I'll never forget when I saw my family after the war.

"_Sadie!" my mother breathed wrapping me into a strong hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and hugged her back. "Is it over?" _

_I nodded my head tears slipping down my face, and mum just hugged me even tighter. _

"_Thank God!" She whispered_

"_I missed you momma." I said "I hated being away from you in times like that, but . . ." _

"_Shhh," Mum said hushing me "don't worry about it. It's all over and done, and we don't have to be apart like this again." _

_I nodded my head. _

"_So this evil wizard is gone?" My father asked timidly _

"_Yes sir," Fred said firmly "and there is no way he's ever coming back." _

_My father smiled and nodded his head. _

"_Well then what do you say we all head home?" _

"_That sounds wonderful!" mum said _

"_There is one more thing Sadie and I should tell you." Fred said a gleam in his eye. _

_Mum and dad both looked worried, but remained silent waiting for Fred to go on. _

"_It seems that we will be having a new addition to our family." Fred said proudly. _

_After getting over being mad at me for not telling him and fighting Fred became estatic about the baby. It probably helped that the war was over, and we would not be giving birth in the middle of a war. However Fred told me he would have been happy whenever I told him. I watched as my mother clasped her hands and rushed forward to hug us both. _

"_I thought maybe . . . "she blubbered "but I didn't want to be rude. . ." _

I smiled at the memory. My parents had been nothing, but supportive since they got back. Ginny and Harry ended up back together after the war as well as Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were back at Hogwarts for their final year meanwhile the boys were about to being Auror training. They had a small flat in Hogsmead to be closer to the girls. This however made Molly very nervous. However lately she had occupied her time with the expected arrival of her first grandchild. There were baby clothes to make, and baby blankets, and burp rags. Molly and Fleur had came together to throw me a baby shower. I had to laugh at the memory of bringing home all the gifts from the shower.

_The boys had decided that sense they were not welcome at the baby shower they would have a "man shower" for Fred at our flat. The women and I decided we did not want to know what that meant. I did know that it meant they would all be over at our flat. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Molly, and I apperated back to the flat after the shower, and began levitating gifts into the living room. _

"_What the hell?" I heard Ron asked as an army of baby gifts came parading into the living room where they were. Once all the gifts were in there was no living room left. _

"_What is all this crap?" Fred asked as I kissed him. _

"_It's stuff for the baby from the shower." I explained "Women just love to buy for a baby." _

"_Apparently," He muttered looking around the living room. _

"_What is this?" George suddenly asked holding up a package. "And why does it have breasts on it?" _

_He turned the package around and I began laughing. _

"_It's a breast pump." I replied and the other women started laughing as well. _

"_A what?" Fred asked horrified _

"_A breast pump," I said again "it's so I can make the baby a bottle when I won't be able to feed her." _

"_Man babies are lucky," George said "anytime they cry they get to suck on those." _

_Fred looked horrified while Ginny reached over and whacked him upside the head. _

"_I'll be sure to let Maddy know you feel that way." I replied and George gave me a pleading look. _

"_What is this?" Fred asked again pulling the small tutu mum had bought the baby just in case. _

"_It's a tutu Fred," I sighed "for the baby." _

"_You are NOT putting my son in a tutu." Fred said looking horrified at the thought. _

We had decided not to find out what the baby was. Fred wanted a boy so that his daughters would have a big brother to protect them. I just wanted a healthy baby. However my mother had always wanted a granddaughter to dress up, so she bought the tutu. It took me three hours to convince Fred that if it was a boy we would not stick him that. After the baby shower there came putting together the nursery, and just preparing for the birth. I decided I wanted Fred to read parenting books so he would be prepared for the birth, and just taking care of the baby.

_I had just come home from a day with Maddy, and Fred was sitting catatonic on the couch. _

"_Fred," I said touching his shoulder concerned "what's wrong? What's happened?" _

"_Why?" He asked turning to look at me with a blank stare. "Why did you make me read it?" _

"_Read what?" I asked still confused and he pointed to the baby book on the coffee table. I resisted the urge to giggle. "Do you have any idea what's in that book?" _

"_Fred," I said taking his hand. "This is what it's going to be like in reality. I wanted you to be prepared because I won't be in any condition to console you then." _

_He sighed "shouldn't there be a better way for children to come into the world?"_

"_Fred you have it easy," I said rolling my eyes "imagine what I have to go through." _

"_True," he said with a shudder. "are you scared?" _

"_No," I said snuggling into his side. "I know you'll be there and when I hold our baby it will all be worth it." _

So now he was here trying to console me through each contraction and all I wanted was to rip that Weasley hair out.

"Fred," I said rolling my eyes at him, and at that moment another contraction hit. I gripped his hand firmly and wished mighty pain upon him. It soon passed and I felt my body relax. George came in at that moment to visit. The entire Weasley family plus my family was out in the waiting area, but I had restricted them to no more than two visitors at a time.

"How's it going?" George asked and I glared at him. Seriously I wish just for once a man could give birth so they would know what it feels like.

"Don't ask?" Fred said grimly

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. Ever sense the serious contractions had started I had turned into some kind of demon. They just couldn't understand the amount of pain I was in every ten minutes.

"Nothing darling," Fred said with a fake smile.

"I guess pushing something the size of a watermelon out your lady area wouldn't be fun." George commented to no one in particular. I could feel my face growing red, and then to top it off my husband laughed at that.

"I guess not!" Fred said and that was the end.

"OUT!" I bellowed

Fred and George both stared at me with blank expressions.

"What?" Fred asked

"ARE YOU DEAF," I yelled "OUT, OUT GET OUT!"

Anger crossed Fred's face.

"GET OUT!" I continued to shout.

"Maybe we should leave." George said backing away towards the door. Fred turned and followed him out. They were only gone a few minutes when Ginny, Hermione, and Maddy came into the room.

"Hey sweetie," Maddy said "how bad is it?"

"It hurts," I said "I keep telling myself it's worth it. Poor Fred I keep lashing out at him."

"Yea," Ginny said cautiously "he looked pretty upset when he came out."

"You should have heard the things they were saying." I said "I'm just tired, and ready to get this thing out."

"I know," Maddy said "And it's almost over."

At that moment another contraction hit. They were getting closer together now, and even more painful. I gripped the side of the bed, and yelled out in pain. The three women stood completely motionless as I attempted to remember my breathing. Finally the pain subsided and my body relaxed.

"I don't think I want children." Ginny said looking at me with a horrified expression.

I laughed a little bit.

"It's painful," I said "but I just keep imagining me holding that precious baby that Fred and I created, and then it doesn't seem so bad."

The women smiled and we talked for a little bit. Finally one of the healers came in to check me.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," The healer said "let's see how far along you are."

Ginny, Hermione, and Maddy all stepped over to the corner of the room to give me some privacy.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," The healer said when she was done. "You are about ten centimeters which means that you are ready to begin pushing."

"What?" I said fear setting in. I wasn't ready for this. If the contractions had been this bad there was not telling how painful the birth would be.

"Wait like she's having the baby?" Hermione asked

"Yes," the healer said "is someone going to be in here with you?"

I looked to my three friends who all paled a little bit.

"Oh I am not asking one of you to be in here." I said rolling my eyes. "Someone go get my husband and tell him to get his arse in here."

The three of them needed no more direction before bolting for the door to my room.

FRED POV

She had kicked me out. I mean she had actually kicked me out of the room. I had done nothing all day long, but try to be the attentive husband that she needed. However it seemed that nothing I did was good enough for her. It had been a long day, and she was going through a lot. I understood that. Once the heavy contraction's were coming regularly my sweet and loving wife, the beautiful woman I married, left me and some demon replaced her. For the last six hours all she has done is yell at me.

"You men don't realize how painful childbirth is." Mum explained "Fred this isn't even the worst. The actual birth is a hundred times more painful."

"Great," I muttered "someone want to take my place."

"Oh no," George said "you knocked her up, you get to be in there with her."

I sent my twin brother a glare.

"Have we forgotten that she _kicked me out_!" I said "What if she doesn't want me back in there."

"She will," Mum said "when it comes time to deliver she is going to be scared, and she will want you there."

"It's true Fred," Judy said "I know my daughter, and although she can have a temper she will want you in there."

As if right on cue Maddy, Ginny, and Hermione came back out into the waiting area.

"Fred," Maddy said "she is ready to begin pushing and she's asking for you."

I inwardly groaned. I loved Sadie, but I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I watch as Ginny who had a blank look on his face took her seat next to Harry.

"Your ok with no kids right?" She asked him and I had to laugh.

"Go on Fred," Mum urged "it will be ok sweetie. We will all be out here rooting you on."

"Tell Sadie that will you?" Judy asked with a smile.

I nodded before heading off to my doom.

SADIE POV

The pain was almost too much to bear. Why oh why had I decided to go with a potion free birth.

"Sadie," Fred said timidly coming back into the room. My hand reached out for him.

"It's time," I said with a weak smile "it's almost here."

"I know," He said "I'm sorry that this has been so hard for you."

"I think for future children," I said breathing heavily "I will take the potion."

He laughed a little.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," the healer said "this is how it works. Healer James is going to hold one leg, and dad will hold the other one. I want you to put your chin to your chest, and push. It is going to be painful, but just try and push through the pain."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Alright one . . . two . . . three . . ."

I pushed my chin into my chest and pushed with all my might. I could feel the pain ripping through my body.

"ARGH" I yelled as I continued to push. Healer James counted to ten and then I got to rest. After about two minutes I would have to push again. Finally I could feel the burning of my baby's head.

"One more push," The healer said "one more push, and we'll have a head."

Fred made the tiny mistake of leaning over to look at the head emerging. In two seconds flat he was on the ground.

"FRED!" I yelled as another contraction hit. Healer James shook her head.

"Men," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh honey don't you worry about him." she said shaking her head "He'll be fine."

She was right in a few moments Fred was up off the floor holding my hands again.

"One more push Mrs. Weasley!" the healer told me.

I looked at Fred utterly exhausted.

"I can't," I said tears rolling down my face. "I can't push anymore."

"Yes you can," Fred said "in one more push this baby will be born, and this will all be over."

I nodded my head and beared down with everything I had in me. Finally I felt relief as the baby made its entrance into the world.

"It's a girl!" the healer said proudly holding up the baby. Of course it was red, wrinkled, and still covered in goo. Fred looked like he might faint again. The healer cleaned up the baby, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and handed her to me.

I took my precious daughter in my arms, and cried.

"She's beautiful!" I said

"I couldn't agree more." Fred said smiling down at his beautiful daughter.

Once I had been cleaned up and everything taken care of they allowed the family to come in and see the baby.

Fred was sitting next to me holding the baby girl in his arms.

"Everyone," He said his voice full of pride. "I would like to introduce you to our daughter Mercy Grace Weasley."

"Oh," my mother and Molly gasped at the same time.

They each took their turn gently holding the baby and rocking her.

Ginny finally got a hold of the baby and held her tightly in her arms. Smiling she look at Harry.

"Maybe I will have kids after all."


	40. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

It is with a heavy heart that I post the final chapter to this story. I have been writing this story for a year and a half, and pleased with the outcome of it. However all good things must come to an end. I would like to thank all of you for your support of this story. Those of you who have been reading it since the beginning thank you! Those faithful few who would leave me reviews thank you! I hope that you have all enjoyed this story and that it brought joy to your hearts as it has mine. I am in the market for a new story idea so if anyone has any please leave me a review and let me know. Again thank you all so much it has been such a blessing to write this story and post it for you!

* * *

Chapter 40: The epilogue

19 years later

SADIE POV

"Alrighty," Fred yelled up the stairs "all Weasley children make your way to the vehicle. We are leaving in t-minus three minutes."

You could hear the distant sounds of shuffling as the children were rushing around getting ready.

"How many years have we been doing this?" I asked

"Well let's see Mercy is nineteen so nine years." Fred said doing mental math.

"And somehow we can never seem to get out of here on time." I sighed and Fred wrapped me in his arms.

"It will be alright love." He said kissing my head.

"I'm worried about Warren?" I said

"Sade, we have been over this." Fred said "Warren will be fine. He will have five amazing older sisters there for him plus a horde of cousins."

"I know," I said "but he is the only boy. I guess I just don't know what to expect from him. I mean with the girls I always knew what would happen. Girls are very predictable, but boys . . . not so much."

"Boys can be just as predictable as girls." Fred said "He will make friends, struggle with homework, find an amazing girl to gush over, have his heart broke, get it put back together."

"You're right," I said "I am just being stupid."

"No," He said kissing me gently "you're just being a mum."

I love my husband dearly. He had been way to good to me over the last twenty years that we had been married. We had six amazing children together. I really only wanted a few, but I was determined to give Fred the son he desired, and I finally did; Warren.

"We're ready dad!" I heard Casey yell from the front door.

It took Fred a year after Mercy was born to convince me to have more children. I decided a couple more couldn't hurt so I got pregnant again; this time with twins. Casey and Louisa will be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts this year. After Casey and Louisa we had Baylee and Nalaine and they will be starting their fifth year. After two sets of twins I really wanted to stop, but we still had not got a boy. So we tried once more and got Ginny Renee; she will be a third year this year. After that Fred and I agreed we had five beautiful children and that was enough. We stopped trying and continued living our lives. Then I accidently got pregnant. Finally we got little Warren William Weasley; my precious baby boy who was the apple of both his parents' eye. This would be his first year at Hogwarts.

"Alright," Fred yelled back to Casey and turned to me. "Is Mercy still coming?"

"She told me she was." I said "She knows how important this is to her siblings."

Mercy was a model student at Hogwarts. She was even head girl her last year. After graduating she became an unspeakable for the ministry and moved in with a couple of friends. She had a special guy in her life, but right now she claimed to be focusing on her career and not a serious relationship.

"Alright then let's head out." Fred said taking off towards the front door.

Dropping our kids off at platform nine and three-quarters was like a Weasley family reunion. Everyone was there dropping off their own kids, and so we all got together to talk.

Bill and Fleur were there dropping off their three kids Victoire, Dominque, and Louis. Victorie was born just a few months before Casey and Louisa. They had all become pretty close friends throughout their Hogwarts years.

Percy had settled down and married a nice woman named Audrey. They had two beautiful children Molly and Lucy. Molly was a fourth year, and Lucy was a third year.

George and Maddy finally tied the knot, and had three beautiful children; Braden, Pricilla, and Jade. Braden was a fifth year, Pricilla a second year, and Jade was ten.

Ron had married Hermione and they had two kids; Rose and Hugo. Rose would be a first year this year, and Hugo was nine.

Ginny and Harry were now married with three children; James, Albus, and Lily. James was a second year, Albus would be a first year, and Lily was nine as well.

My hope was for Rose, Albus, and Warren to become close friends.

I smiled as I saw a whole bunch of red heads standing around as we arrived.

"Hello Weasley Family!" Fred yelled

I noticed that of course Harry and Ginny were not there yet.

"Where's Harry and Gin?" Fred asked

"They're running late," Ron explained "I think that Al was a little scared."

"That's to be expected," I said "I mean having to leave home and be away from your parents, your family."

"I think he's scared of being in Slytherin." Hermione said with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mum!" I heard someone called and turned to see my eldest child running towards me through the crowd.

"Mercy!" I exclaimed wrapping my daughter in a hug. I never realized how much I missed my little girl until she was no longer with us.

"I thought I was going to be late," She said breathlessly "I overslept."

"Well we're waiting on Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry." I explained and she rolled her eyes.

"As always,"

I nodded my head. Harry and Ginny always seemed to be the last one's to arrive to anything. I mean sure they had the youngest kid, but only by a month.

"So what's new with you?" I asked her.

She opened her mouth, but at that moment Harry and Ginny arrived.

"Finally they're here." Ron exclaimed.

The adults continued to talking while the kids all got caught up as well.

"Oh do you know who is dating now?" Mercy asked me.

"Who?" I asked

"Victorie and Teddy Lupin" She said and I gasped.

"No!"

"Yes," She confirmed "he told me yesterday on our lunch break."

Teddy was an Auror for the ministry. He and Mercy had become good friends at Hogwarts. At that moment James Potter came running back over to the adults.

"Guess who I just saw snogging?" He asked appalled

"Who?" His mother asked

"Teddy and Victoire"

"Oh isn't that cute," Lily gasped "Wouldn't that be cool if they got married."

"Hello," James said waving his arms around "this is Teddy and our cousin we're talking about here."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my daughter.

"So you never said if there was anything new with you?"

"Well now what you mention it." She said blushing "Jeremy and I have decided to become more serious. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

I tried to contain my excitement. Mercy had been dating Jeremy off and on since her seventh year of Hogwarts. He had been head boy with her. I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you." I said

"Thanks Mum," She said

"Hey Mercy," Fred said coming over to hug his daughter. "What's new with you?"

"Well dad," Mercy said taking a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

"Married?" He asked looking at me. "Are we ok with this?"

I smiled at my husband.

"I think we are." I said softly. The train blew it's whistle signaling for the children to get on.

Casey, Louisa, Baylee, and Nalaina gave us quick waves before boarding the train with their friends. Ginny gave us a hug before also joining her sisters. Warren seemed unsure as he looked to the train. He had been so excited, but this was the scary part getting on the train.

"You ok pumpkin?" I asked him and he threw his arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you." He said

"I'm going to miss you too buddy." I said holding him tighter. I stepped back so Fred could give him a hug.

"I know you'll be just fine son." He said "You're just like your old man."

I shuddered to think of my son being too much like his dad.

"Will you guys write to me?" He asked

"Every day," Fred said "even twice a day if you wish."

He smiled at us. Albus and Rose were waiting for him to board the train.

"Go on Warren," Mercy said "you'll be just fine. Hogwarts is the most magical place there is. Once your there you'll never want to come home. It's the greatest adventure of your life."

He smiled at his older sister before turning to join his cousins on the train. I tried to contain my tears as I watched my last baby board the train. I realized that he was the last one. After him there would be no more kids at him, no more first years, no more curious questions about Hogwarts.

"I should go," Mercy said "I have to be a work in like an hour."

"Oh ok," I said "Well you and Jeremy should come to dinner one night."

"We will mum," She said kissing my cheek "I promise."

With that she apperated and was gone.

"So getting married?" Fred asked "I guess it was bound to happen someday."

"I guess," I said "we just have to realize that our baby girl is nineteen and living on her own. She makes her own choices now; she's a grown woman."

"And you little boy is beginning what will become the greatest adventure of his life."

"I think we need to face it Mr. Weasley," I said jokingly "We're getting old."

"What?" He said mockingly "I think we only improve with age."

I laughed and playfully slapped him.

"I was being serious." I said

"So was I," He said serious tone in place. "Sade you could be ninety nine and you would still be as beautiful to me as the day I married you."

"Awwww thank you." I said touching my hand to his heart. "Thank you Fred for being my Knight in shining robes."

"Any time Mrs. Weasley," He said kissing me "any time."

* * *

* Mischief Managed*


End file.
